Roughing It
by Livelier
Summary: "The class of '77 is going camping!" McGonnagal announced in a falsely cheery voice. "With Professor Slughorn!" She glanced around before tacking on one last detail: "No magic." James fell down the stairs. R&R?
1. High

_A/N: It's been a work in progress since February, but it's finally here. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my newest Lily/James fic… _

_Disclaimer: I will only claim my own creativity on this one. JKR can have the rest._

Roughing It

Chapter 1: High

_Knock, knock, knock._

My knuckles rapped gently against the wooden door. I waited for a few seconds before knocking louder. There was no answer. I sighed and let myself through the door. The hinges creaked unpleasantly and I cringed. For a Caretaker, Filch sure didn't do much care taking.

After wandering the perimeter of the room, I took a seat in one of the sturdy wooden chairs that sat in front of the massive, intricately carved desk. I checked my watch. Seven thirty. Maybe they'd already left?

Tapping my foot impatiently, I eyed the tin of biscuits on the desk in front of me hungrily. My stomach gave an involuntary gurgle, and my fingers itched towards the maroon and gold container for the umpteenth time. Merlin, I was hungry. The old grandfather clock in the corner nearest me chimed loudly. I almost fell out of my chair.

Once I had righted myself again, my eyes fell on the tin yet again. It seemed to be calling out to me. I glanced around nervously, looking for those glowing yellow eyes, and pointy ears. Seeing none, I reached tentatively toward the little box.

The door banged open just as the tip of my finger touched the cold metal. I retracted quickly, my hands folding in my lap.

"Where have you been?" I hissed at my fellow Head. "You were supposed to meet me twenty minutes ago!" He needn't know that I was fifteen minutes late myself.

James strode across the room, and plopped himself down in the chair next to mine. "Quidditch practice ran a little bit late, and I figured you wouldn't be too thrilled if I showed up in my practice jersey again," he answered with a knowing little smirk.

"Thank Merlin," I muttered, wrinkling my nose as I remembered the last time he'd come to a Prefect meeting covered in sweat and mud. The other girls in the room had been ecstatic, but being the one who had to sit next to him, I sent him back to the dorms to shower.

My stomach chose that time to give an enormous rumble.

James grinned, and held the cookie tin out to me. "Would you like a biscuit?" he asked, doing his best impression of the strict Transfiguration teacher.

I laughed quietly, and gratefully took a biscuit from the heart-shaped container. It was gone before I had the chance to taste it. I grabbed another, and inhaled that one too.

James was chuckling next to me. I smacked his arm as I reached out to take a third biscuit. "What? I'm hungry!" I insisted around a mouthful. "I skipped dinner to do my Potions essay."

His face paled. In comparison to his jet-black hair, he looked as white as a sheet. "Potions essay?" he squeaked, sounding more like Peter than any seventeen-year-old boy had a right to.

I nodded, and brushed my hands free of crumbs. "Twelve inches of parchment on the characteristics of the Erumpent horn. I added a bit on where to find them, and their disastrous effects for good measure." James looked ready to faint. "Just write big," I advised with a shrug. "I'll help you when we're done with this meeting."

James gave me a curious look, obviously wondering why I was being so kind to him, although it wasn't such an unusual occurrence as of late. In the past few months, we'd been forced together by our Head duties, and after a month or so, we fell into a comfortable rhythm of sorts. I helped him with Potions and he tutored me in Transfiguration. We even started calling each other by our "mother-given" names. Of course, I still wanted to punch him in the face at times, and at night when I'm helping him with his homework, he sometimes gets this longing look in his eyes when he looks at me. That's generally the point where I claim fatigue and escape to my dorm. But other than, we were getting along swell.

James breathed a sigh of relief. "Bloody hell. I think old Sluggy is trying to work us to death."

"He's not trying to murder us, James, only prepare us for our upcoming NEWTs," I pointed out.

"Upcoming? It's April, Lily. NEWTs are still almost two months away."

"And I expect you will be studying for them all of that time, am I correct, Mr. Potter?" McGonnagal said as she walked into her office, half an hour late.

James smiled sweetly at her. "Of course, Professor. You can only expect the best from me."

I had to cough to cover up the laugh that followed.

"Would you like a cough drop, Miss Evans?" the Transfiguration teacher asked politely.

"No, thank you, Professor. I've been fighting a cold for a while, actually," I replied smoothly.

James hastily moved to cover my awful lying skills. "You wanted to see us, Professor?"

"Ah, yes, Mr. Potter. Sorry to keep you both waiting," she said, reaching for the box of biscuits. She pried off the lid and pursed her lips when all she found was a few crumbs. I smiled sheepishly. "It seems that Dumbledore has a…proposition."

Oh, Merlin.

James quirked an eyebrow at McGonnagal while I fiddled with the hem of my shirt. What was he going to propose? Knowing Dumbledore, it was either something completely ridiculous, or brilliant beyond words. One year he'd orchestrated a Prefect and professors Quidditch game. Although entertaining for the crowd, too many people students and teachers alike ended up in the hospital for the games to be continued.

"You're going camping!" McGonnagal announced in a falsely cheery voice. She was obviously trying to sound positive about this, but even she could see that it wasn't going to turn out particularly well in the best of cases.

James and I exchanged a wary glance. "Camping?" I repeated, hoping I had heard her wrong.

She nodded, still tight-lipped and disapproving.

"Us?" James asked, gesturing between the two of us. A hint of a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. Git.

Professor McGonnagal smoothed the front of her robes and took a sip from the tea that sat in front of her. "Yes," she said slowly, bobbing her head. "You two will be there."

"And who else?" I demanded, suddenly getting impatient with her vague answers.

"It's a class trip."

"Which class?" James asked.

McGonnagal cleared her throat, and sat a little straighter. "The class of '77."

"The entire class?" James and I demanded in unison.

"Yes."

My jaw dropped to the floor, and this time, I really did topple over the back of the chair. I didn't even bother to get up; I lay on the floor, contemplating the many ways this trip will go wrong. The possibilities were endless: drowning in a lake, cutting off a hand when chopping firewood, getting mauled by bears, and Severus and James will most likely end up killing each other before the first day is over.

"Are you _high_?" James demanded, pushing his chair back as he stood.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. As James pushed himself up, the chair tipped backwards. The front legs left the ground and seemed to balance on the back two for a moment before collapsing onto my body, effectively knocking the wind out of me.

The universe definitely had it out for me.

I let out a strangled cry as one of the wooden legs crushed my fingers, and pinned me to the ground.

James looked back when he heard my groan. "Oh, Christ. Lily! Are you all right?" He glanced down at my mangled set of fingers, and immediately looked away. "Bloody hell."

"Mr. Potter! Language!"

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was conscious that the Head of Gryffindor house was within earshot, but all the same, a near constant stream of obscenities flowed from my mouth. James muttered profuse apologies as he lifted the heavy chair from my body. In the process, his circular, wire-rimmed glasses fell from his nose and hit me in the eye. More swearing and apologies followed, but now, James couldn't see a thing.

McGonnagal stood behind her desk, trying futilely to overpower both of our voices with her own, but not bothering to help.

Once his glasses were back in place and the chair was fully removed, James helped me into my previously occupied chair, which had somehow remained on all four legs throughout the chaos. McGonnagal conjured up an icepack and set it on my fingers.

"An icepack? Her fingers are broken!" James exclaimed, gesturing to the icepack. "Can't you fix them?"

She gave James an exasperated, tight-lipped look as she tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk. "I'm the Transfiguration teacher, Mr. Potter. If Miss Evans would like her bones turned to needles, I'd be happy to oblige."

I shook my head exuberantly. "I quite like my bones the way they are, thanks."

James made to grab his wand, and I grasped his forearm tightly. "Really, James, I think I'll wait until Madam Pomfrey can help me," I assured him quickly. He'd never been the best with Charms.

He replaced his wand, slumped down in his chair, and mumbled something unintelligible. Professor McGonnagal smoothed the wild strands of hair back into their bun. "Now, where were we?"

"A class camping trip," I replied curtly, trying and failing to keep the doubt from my voice.

"Ah, yes, of course." She tapped a stack of parchment on the desk although they were perfectly lined up already. "It seems that Dumbledore thought this would be a good _bonding_ experience for your class."

James snorted. "Brilliant."

Both McGonnagal and I ignored his sarcastic remark. "And does Professor Dumbledore think that after sitting around a campfire and roasting marshmallows for a few days, we'll all be the best of mates?"

She looked hesitant. "I believe that's what he is hoping for."

James leaned forward in his chair. "This isn't just about strengthening inter-house relationships, is it?"

McGonnagal looked down and began to straighten that same pile of papers again. She didn't say anything for a while. Finally, "It is true that Professor Dumbledore often has ulterior motives…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, half not wanting to hear the answer.

James's face darkened slightly, and he wore a scowl when he turned to explain to me. "Dumbledore "

"_Professor_," McGonnagal interjected.

"—Is hoping that a little bonding time between the Slytherins and the rest of us will help to convince them to join forces against Voldemort. But surely he must know that a class camping trip isn't going to change anything except perhaps make them hate us even more."

"It only takes one person to tip the scales," McGonnagal said in a confident sounding voice.

I thought about Snape, and how he admitted to joining the Death Eaters without ever having to say anything. Could he be the one to change things? I made a mental note to talk to him soon.

"But is this really safe?" I asked timidly. "Letting all of…_them_ out into the wilderness? It would be much easier for the Death Eaters when we're all out in the open."

It was hardly safe to go walking around the castle at night anymore, especially being me. The Slytherins weren't too happy to find that two Gryffindors had been made Heads. Add a Mudblood and a Potter to the equation, and suddenly red targets were painted on our foreheads.

McGonnagal raised her chin defiantly. "There will be a teacher with you, of course. But I'm counting on the Heads to lead their class with the dignity and bravery I know they are capable of."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was McGonnagal trying to butter us up? There were so many things wrong with that circumstance; my mind immediately rejected the idea.

"Who's the teacher?" James asked suddenly. The corners of his mouth were turned down in a grimace as he prepared himself for her answer.

"Professor Slughorn has volunteered himself."

"Sweet mother of Merlin," I muttered, rubbing my temples. Really, Universe, is this necessary? James glanced up at the ceiling as if he too was cursing whichever higher power was currently looking out for us.

Slughorn? The Head of the Slytherin house? Sod it all.

James and I stood numbly, making for the doorway without another word. This meeting had gone as bad as it could have. When we reached the door, McGonnagal called after us. What more could she possibly want? I turned wearily, thinking it couldn't get much worse.

"Oh, Evans, Potter? Just one more thing."

I gave her a sickly sweet smile. "Yes, Professor?"

"No magic."

James fell down the stairs.

_A/N: So, if any of you read those updates I put on my profile, you'll know that this story has been a pain in the ass. I have to apologize, though, for the lateness. It's been six months since I last had a story out. Unbelievable. But anyway, I siriusly hope it was all worth it. I'm pretty optimistic so far. What do you think? Leave a review for me, please! Reviews are stimulants for my fingers! Thank you so very much!_

_Much Love,_

_Jessie_


	2. Itching Cream

_A/N: Ooh, I've missed this part! Thank you bunches to following fabulous reviewers: MaryandMerlin, Lkay09, Jackie James Criss Potter, Shiroi Majo, Mental-Craze, Melody106, , Rogue Deceiver, Jenn222, Frenzied Warrior, LeahMarie023, Black16lily, and SilverHeart87 (definitely right about the class of '77, by the way! Mistake on my part!) _

_Disclaimer: Meh. Do I really have to do this again? Maybe I should say it slowly so it sinks in. Okay, here goes: I…Do…Not…Own…Harry…Potter…Unfortunately… Yeah?_

Chapter 2: Itching Cream

It was mostly quiet as James and I hobbled towards the hospital wing, clutching our various injured body parts. My smashed hand was being held to the melting icepack with my fully intact hand. Random tears streamed from the eye that had been poked by the arm of James's glasses, and there was still a slight pang in the lung that had lost major amounts of air when the chair collapsed on me.

As beat up as I was, James was worse. The twenty-three steps James had tumbled down I counted as I watched him bounce down had resulted in what looked like multiple fractures and some bruised bones. Some small, twisted part of me felt a sort of satisfaction as I watched him grimace and groan with every step. All of those sadistic fantasies of pushing him down the stairs had finally come true. Shame I wasn't the pusher.

"The step was slippery," James grumbled, as if this justified him falling down a flight of stairs.

I reached up with my good hand and patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sure it was," I agreed. James shot me a glare.

The corridor was practically deserted now that dinner was over. A few students still roamed the halls for lack of anything else to do. The younger ones gave us strange looks as we passed, no doubt wondering what planet we'd come from. But when the caught sight of the look James would throw their way, the poor little guys would scamper away with their tails between their legs, looking ready to burst into tears.

"You shouldn't do that, you know," I said as I watched a first year dart the opposite direction.

"Do what?"

"Make them think you're going to murder them in their sleep," I replied, nodding my head toward the little boy. "You're supposed to be a role model, remember?"

James shrugged. "A little fear never hurt anybody. Besides, he shouldn't have looked at you so weird. So what if you look like an abused Cyclops?"

An _abused Cyclops?_ What the hell? I shook my head. "Oh thank you, James. Doesn't that just make me feel so bloody oof!"

I let out a groan as the heavy wooden door of the Hospital Wing collided with my face. "Bloody hell," I muttered, clutching at my forehead.

Madam Pomfrey appeared on the other side of the door. "Oh my," she gasped as she looked us over, apparently unaware that she'd just opened a door into my face. The nurse herded us into the infirmary, babbling away. "Professor McGonnagal said you two would be coming along. You look like you've been fighting with the Whomping Willow!"

She shoved us into our respective beds, and whipped out her wand. "Now this won't hurt one bit, Miss Evans," Madam Pomfrey said reassuringly. She pointed the wand at my hand and muttered something under her breath. I let out a strangled cry as the bones in my fingers repositioned themselves. James stiffened in his bed, looking ready to pounce on the nurse.

She quickly removed the icepack from my fixed fingers and slapped it on my eye.

"Now for you, Mister Potter…"

I settled back into the pillows as Madam Pomfrey set to work on James. She poked and prodded, taking note of the places James cringed at when she touched them. James sent me a strained smile as if to say, "No worries. Just getting water boarded over here. It's nothing to worry about."

A couple of minutes later, the rest of the Marauders filed into the Hospital Wing. I resisted the urge to pull the covers over my head and pretend to be asleep.

"Lily!" Sirius exclaimed when he saw me.

I plastered a pleasant smile on my face. "'lo, boys," I said. "You really should keep better track of your mate, you know. He can hardly walk down the stairs without tripping."

"It was slippery!" James protested loudly, sitting up in his bed. Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of her office to shush us.

"What's the damage?" Remus asked me, completely ignoring his best mate's proclamation.

"Nothing too serious," I replied with a shrug. "Sprained ankle, broken wrist and nose, and some bruising of the ribs. Manageable, like I said."

"You're not the one who has to live with a crooked nose," James grumbled bitterly, pointing at his nose. "Look at this thing!"

Peter leaned in towards James's face to get a closer look. "It looks the same to me," he said after a moment of close examination. James looked horrified at the proximity between Peter's face and his own.

"What are you trying to do, Pete? Snog him?" Sirius teased. Peter pulled back immediately.

Remus perched himself on the edge of my bed, while Pete and Sirius took their seats on the bed across from James. They began talking about Quidditch finals or some boyish thing like that. I promptly tuned out of the conversation.

I studied James as he talked animatedly with the others, gesturing wildly with his hands. Occasionally someone would mention something to him and his whole face would light up, like a little kid on Christmas morning. Without his glasses, he lacked that grownup look that I so often admired about him. When everyone else was still a teenage boy, James was a man. But now, the illusion was lost. Instead, he had this youthful innocence about him. It was kind of beautiful in a way.

He laughed loudly at something Sirius had said, and his hazel eyes sparkled happily. Little dimples appeared in his cheeks as his smile widened. James's eyes slid sideways and met mine. I smiled softly at him. His eyes danced, seeming to say "Staring, Evans?" and I bit my lip. For a moment, it was just the two of us.

This is usually the point I leave during our tutoring sessions, when my mind begins to wander.

I glanced down at my white shoes, cheeks flaming. _I really ought to clean you_, I thought, noticing the black scuffmarks on the toe. _Oh Merlin, I'm talking to my shoes. _

"What do you think, Lily?"

My head snapped up at the sound of James's voice. If it had been anyone else, I wouldn't have noticed, but with James it was like he had the ability to reach into my head and pull me out by the scruff of my neck.

"Huh?" I asked, looking around for some indication of what I'd missed. Knowing them, they were probably wondering which team I was rooting for in the Quidditch finals.

"Who's your pick for the Quidditch World Cup?" James repeated.

Of course. "Er…" I wracked my brain, trying desperately to remember the teams that had made it to the championship this year. "I, um, don't really follow Quidditch, to be honest," I answered finally, wishing I'd been listening to Dorcas when she'd ranted about this earlier in the week.

"Shame," said a new voice. A female voice. My eyes focused in on a busty blonde girl with unnaturally white teeth and too-tight clothing standing behind James's head. She smiled brightly at me, looking like it was anything _but_ a shame.

I forced a smile onto my face, though it felt like my face might just crack like brittle rock with the effort. "Seneca," I said, recognizing the sixth year Ravenclaw girl. She tossed her platinum blonde hair, and my fists clenched in response.

"Hello, Lily," she said sweetly. Her voice practically dripped with honey, but I could hear the poison behind it. Apparently no one else could, though. Sirius looked as if he could faint, and Peter could have just been Stunned.

Without another word directed toward me, they returned to their conversation, ignoring me once again. I ground my teeth together, and went back to examining my shoes with a bit more force. I imagined kicking them into a brick wall. _Stupid bloody shoes_. I took a deep breath, biting back tears of humiliation. My face burned with embarrassment, and I couldn't believe how easily I'd let one stupid girl get to me. I felt my body sink back into the pillows as I wished to be back in my dorm without the Marauders or Seneca Collins to worry about.

"Lily, where are you going?"

For the second time in ten minutes, I looked up to realize that I'd let my mind drift again. But this time, my feet had gone with it. I glanced between James and the door I stood in front of.

I opened my mouth to say something witty and potentially hurtful to him, but nothing came out. I bit my lip, and look towards Madam Pomfrey's office, feeling those traitor tears crop up again. "I'm just going to…" Clean my shoes. "Pack," I offered lamely. "I'm just going to pack," I said again, with more conviction this time.

I turned quickly and made my way to the large double doors, hoping James would see the fault in his ways and come to apologize. There was the distinct sound of creaking springs, and a sigh. "Lily, wait," James said.

I paused, and turned slightly. But before James could get all the way out of bed, Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of her office. "Mister Potter! What do you think you're doing?" she barked, pushing him back into his bed. "Healing takes time. I'm sure Head duties can wait. Miss Evans will understand."

James didn't protest, and I didn't stick around for him. I was gone before he even had a chance to call after me again.

"I just don't understand, Al! One minute he's enamored and the next it's all about Seneca Collins," I complained as I yanked a random piece of clothing from its hangar, wadded it up, and tossed it into the open duffle bag on my bed.

I could practically hear Mary and Marlene's voices in my ear, telling me how ridiculous I was being. "Lil, you're being very narrow minded about this. Just make it easier on everyone around you, and admit that you fancy him. It's not that hard," they would say. But thankfully, they both had "dates" tonight, so Alice was the only one in the dorm when I'd come running in.

Alice plucked the dress right back out of the bag and handed it back to me. It was the dress Petunia had gotten me for my birthday last year. She really bought it for herself it was tight, low-cut, and everything Petunia loved but I refused to send it back to her. "We're going camping, Lil, not to a strip club," Alice said. "Besides, I don't know why you're freaking out about this now. It didn't bother you when she wore an I Love James Potter shirt to the Quidditch match the other day."

I wandered over to the dresser and began rifling through the top drawer. "That's because I was secure in my position the other day," I replied as I searched.

"Oh? And what position would that be?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I can't find my jeans," I muttered distractedly, ignoring her question.

"Third drawer down. Marlene did some reorganizing after dinner while you were at that meeting with McGonnagal," she said. "But I'm still waiting for an answer, you know."

"Thanks," I said, tugging open the drawer and grabbing the tightest pair of jeans I could squeeze myself into.

"Lily?"

I stared down at the jeans I clutched in my hand suddenly felt myself deflate, and all the anger go whooshing out me like a popped balloon. I exchanged the jeans for a more comfortable pair, and sat down on my bed with a sigh.

"I don't even know, Al." I set the pants carefully in the duffle bag, and let my hand rest there. "What's going on with me? I was just thinking how beautiful he was, but as soon as Seneca enters the picture, I'm fantasizing about stabbing his eyes out with a fork! I can't understand it. Everything feels so…jumbled up, and I have no idea how to fit the pieces back together. And you know I've never been great with puzzles. I hardly have the patience for them."

Alice studied me carefully for a few moments while she absently folded a t-shirt and placed it in her own bag. "You fancy him," she said. It wasn't a question and there was no room in her tone for argument, but I was shaking my head before she'd even finished.

"No," I disagreed, "I don't. That's not possible. We're _friends_." But as I said it, I silently willed the words to be true. "I seriously doubt I'd want to stab him with an eating utensil if I did fancy him. And if it were true, I think that would lead to a very abusive relationship."

"Lily." Alice grabbed my shoulders and gave them a little shake. "See, this is your problem. You're so afraid of getting hurt that you refuse to get close to anyone. You like him! Yes, it's rather unusual to want to seriously injure him, but jealousy does strange things to people."

"Jealously?" I repeated incredulously, a little stung by her unveiling of my problems. "You think I'm jealous?"

Alice opened her mouth to answer me, but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Her eyes went wide. "Is that him?" she whispered frantically.

I growled in response, and snatched my wand off the nightstand. "It better not be."

A thousand curses on the tip of my tongue, I yanked the door open. Sure enough, James was standing there, all healed. "Lily, we need to "

I slammed the door in his face before he could get the rest out. There was another knock, softer this time though.

I threw my hands in the air and pulled the door open again. "Was the door in the face too subtle a !" I squeaked a little as I realized it was not James I'd just been screaming at, but the Headmaster. "Professor!"

There was a thud in the background, and I didn't need to look to know that Alice had just fallen off the bed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly, his blue eyes twinkling behind those half-moon glasses. I suddenly got the feeling that they'd been standing there for a little longer than was acceptable.

"No, no of course not," I assured him, but my voice was too strained to come off as reassuring. I edged through the doorway and closed the door behind me. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Ah, yes. I'm afraid Professor McGonnagal was unable to give many details concerning the trip during the meeting, and I must apologize for that. I would've been the one to tell you myself, but I had a very important meeting with the Minister of Magic."

James and I exchanged a glance at that. He shook his head a bit, urging me not to ask the obvious follow up question: What was Dumbledore doing with the Minister?

"That's quite alright, Professor," James spoke up hurriedly. "Which details did Professor McGonnagal leave out, exactly?"

"Only a few minor things, like when you'll be leaving, how you will be getting there." Dumbledore winked. "Trivial little things like that."

I waited for him to answer the questions he'd just asked, but he gave no indication that he was going to. "And when will we be leaving?" I prodded.

"Right after lunch tomorrow, so it will still be light when you arrive. You'll be excused from your afternoon classes, of course," he said with a wave of his hand. "The Portkey will be waiting in your respective common rooms. It will take you right where you need to go."

We nodded our understanding, absently on my part. Something was off about this whole thing, the Headmaster in particular. I squinted at Dumbledore trying to put my finger on what it was. There was something in his eyes that wasn't quite right. It was almost like he knew something the rest of us didn't. This was usually the case, of course, but this time, it was different. But I knew then that something was going to happen…something big.

I shook the thought from my head, and focused back in on the conversation. "Oh, Mister Potter, I think you'll know," Dumbledore was saying. James must have asked him what object would be used as the Portkey.

He turned away, and began walking down the corridor. "Oh, nearly forgot!" he exclaimed. "I hear the bugs are quite thick where you're going. I'd pack the itching cream, if I were you."

And then he was gone.

I stared after him, trying to understand what just happened. When he disappeared down the stairs, I headed back into my dorm. James attempted to squeeze himself through the door.

"When did I say you could come in?" I snapped, attempting to shove the door closed, and not really caring that his foot was in the way. No one really needed two feet anyway.

"Please, Lily, I need your help," James pleaded, wedging his entire leg in open slot between the door and the frame.

Tapping my foot impatiently, I glared at him but made no further moves to shut the door. "You see, I haven't quite…told Sirius yet," he said, wincing a bit.

I barked a laugh, and patted his shoulder sympathetically. "You're on your own with that one, brother." I tossed him one last tight-lipped smile, and _then_ closed the door on him.

A few minutes later, I could've sworn I heard a very loud crash, and then a chorus of, "OH, HELL FUCKING NO!"

_A/N: Meh. See, normally I'm a very peaceful person, so ^ that is pretty uncommon of me. However, I get the feeling it is not of Sirius. What must be done must be done, right? Anyhoo, because I love my readers so impossibly much and want to learn all about them (not the creepy I'm-going-to-cyber-stalk-you way), I'm going to start asking a new question for you guys to answer in reviews each week! (I say it's a way for me to get to know you, but really it's a plot to get more reviews. Bahaha!) Call me cheesy, call me creepy… whatever floats your boat. Can you guess what this week's question is? No you can't. Okay, here it is: Most outrageous thing you've ever done? My would have to be… I teepeed someone's house two years ago. Eeep! I was so scared I was going to be arrested. That was definitely out of character for me. But he was a total douche bag, so that helped a bit. _

_I'm rambling. Okay. Reviews! I love them so much! Please, inspire me with your…critique/praise! I'm done now, I swear!_

_Much Love,_

_Livelier_


	3. Seven

_A/N: Because I'm awesome (and spent the day sick) I've decided to let you guys have this freshly edited, 4,000 word chapter early! And also because I won't be here Friday or the next to update on my regular schedule. Who knows, maybe you'll get two chapters this week? But only if I get more reviews than I did on the last chapter. Eight! What is that? I suppose I owe a massive muffin basket to the following few who _did_ review: KenzieAlyssa, Ashley, SilverHeart87, Frenzied Warrior (I freaking love you, by the way!), OnionHater (I'm with you on the onion thing. Blech.), MoonlightSpiritWolf, and hAyLeYbUg2. _

_Extra large basket goes to SilverHeart87 and Frenzied Warrior for being consistent with their awesome reviews. Love you guys!_

Chapter 3: Seven

Dumbledore was right; the Portkey was not something that could be missed, or even mistook for something else. I'd nearly tripped over it when I first walked into the Gryffindor common room immediately following lunch. Why McGonnagal would leave a large, sharp axe lying in the middle of the floor, I haven't a clue. I watched someone else almost walk right over it, and then decided it would be best to move it to one of the tables.

We quickly deposited our book bags in our dorms, grabbed our duffels, and gathered around the axe. There were eleven of us Gryffindors in all: The Marauders, Alice and her boyfriend Frank Longbottom, Emmeline Vance, Marlene McKinnon, Mary Macdonald, Dorcas Meadowes, and me. We all easily got a hand on the axe.

A large, tanned hand appeared next to mine. I knew that hand. I sighed inwardly, but paid the person it belonged to no attention. I was, however, very aware of the proximity the hand was to mine.

"Can we talk?" James asked quietly as the axe began to glow a soft blue color. "Please?" His voice was gentle, beseeching, and utterly silky.

I kept my eyes glued to the now bright blue Portkey, refusing to be sucked in by his melting-honey voice. The axe began to pulse, warning the stragglers that their time was nearly up. "I really don't think this is the best time," I hedged, trying to keep my voice steady. The butterflies were growing in my stomach, and I couldn't be sure if they were caused by the curious tugging sensation beginning behind my navel or by the person pressed up against me.

Just to be sure, I did a quick headcount to make sure we had everyone. I glanced nervously at the blade of the axe. I could just imagine turning up at the campsite without a hand, and no one to fix it. My hand grew clammy on the wooden handle.

The axe glowed impossibly brighter. So bright I had to glance away. And then there was a sharp tug, and I was being dragged away from the common room, away from the safety of Hogwarts, and the protection of Dumbledore.

It suddenly felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the universe, and I was being pushed, pulled, and stretched in every direction. My lungs felt as if they were about to burst inside of me. I was a vacuum-sealed plastic bag.

Then it was all over.

I landed butt first on the hard, cold ground in a circular clearing. My cheeks heated as I realized everyone around had somehow managed to land on their feet. I stood quickly, and brushed the dirt and grass from the seat of my jeans.

The Ravenclaw group had already arrived and begun setting up their camp on the right side of the clearing. There was a large pile of bins to the right of their tents. I scanned the circumference of the clearing. A skinny trail also on the right side was marked with a wooden sign nailed to a tree. Someone had carved the word "Lake" into the plank and drawn an arrow. In the very center of the space, a few rocks were arranged in a circle around a charred black area. A couple of big logs formed a large square around the fire pit.

I wandered over to the bins. At the very top of the stack was a small, shallow container labeled "wands". I leaned over to pick it up, but someone got to it before me. I turned to face James. He placed the box in my outstretched hands.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Is now a better time to talk?"

I sighed. Would he never give it up? It's really hard to stay mad at someone who is constantly badgering me to talk things over. "Yes," I answered with a smile. I bent over to grab one of the bigger containers and shoved it into his arms. "You can start setting up the tents over there," I pointed to the open space between the trail and the Ravenclaws, "and I'll start collecting the wands."

I headed over to the group of Slytherin seventh years that were just now arriving. I took a deep breath, bracing myself for whatever would come. _Best to get the worst over with first, then it will be painless after that_, I told myself. _Like ripping off a bandage._

I approached the least mean-looking person in the group with a big smile on my face, hoping _maybe_ one positive response would set off a chain reaction amongst the Slytherin house. She glared at me. "Hi," I said in the friendliest voice I could muster. "I need to collect the wands." She looked as though she wanted to rip my ears off. "Please?" I added quickly.

The girl (whose name I didn't know, nor particularly wanted to ask) reluctantly placed her wand in the box. I breathed a deep sigh of relief and moved on to the next person. As it turns out, others of their same species did not easily influence the Slytherin students, and collecting the rest of the wands was not as easy as I'd hoped. Twenty minutes, two full-out screaming matches, three death threats, and one sad, longing look later, all of the Slytherins' wands were in the box.

Hufflepuff was next. Getting their wands was not a problem at all. In fact, some of them seemed glad to be rid of the things. One girl handled the skinny stick of wood like it was a hand grenade with the pin out. I couldn't really blame her either. After seven years, I was still a little scared to be around a few of them.

Getting the wands from the Ravenclaw group was harder than I expected. I had to practically wrestle the wand from the hands of Charles McClaggen. As usual, he gave me the lecture on how powerful his father was, and that one day he'd be the same way. Apparently, he wouldn't be forgetting this little incident.

By the time I got back around to the Gryffindor camp, an hour had passed, I was grumpy and exhausted, and I was not taking no for an answer. So when I walked up to Sirius, and he drew his wand protectively to his chest, I decided it was time to give up the Nice Guy act.

"I swear on my sister's boyfriend's life, Black, if you do not give up that wand right now, I will hang you by your toes and let the Slytherins use you as a fucking piñata. Is that clear?" I threatened through gritted teeth.

If the goal was to scare Sirius witless, I failed miserably. He only relaxed his defensive posture, and asked, "What's a piñata?"

Mary patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Lil, I've got this one," she assured me. With a wicked grin on her face she conjured up a plastic baseball bat, and began whacking Sirius with it.

"Bloody hell, woman!" he cried, and began sprinting away from her, throwing his wand down in the process. Marlene chased after him, cackling with glee.

After that, no one gave me any trouble, and soon the box was full and everyone wandless. I added my own to the pile, snapped the lid on, and stored it away in the tent my roommates had already set up. When Professor Slughorn arrived, it would go in the tent with him, but until then, it was stuffed down into the foot of my sleeping bag.

"I'm going to explore," I announced as I emerged from the tent.

"I'll go with you." Of course it was James who offered. I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything. I'd find a way to ditch him in the forest somehow.

"Behave, you two. And try not to get eaten by the Loch ness Monster," advised Marlene, who was Muggle born like me.

Alice grabbed my arm as I passed. "Lil, don't be mad at him," she pleaded, giving me her best big-eyed look.

I snorted. "Oh please. I'm _always_ mad at " I stopped short. "James, what is that?" I asked, catching sight of the apparatus he held in his hand.

"It's a slingshot," he replied with a silly grin.

"I know what it is. Why do you _have_ it?"

The grin slid off his face. "It's for protection. If I can't have my wand, I'd rather not be completely defenseless should a bear try to attack us. Or this Loch ness Monster thing."

"Oh my God. I can't oh, sod it all," I gave up. "Let's go."

The trail was skinny enough at some parts that James was forced to walk behind me, and rocky enough that we were constantly tripping and stumbling over each other. The trees surrounded us, blocking out most of the light. The sunlight that did stream through had a greenish tint to it. I looked back several times to see James glancing around nervously.

I smirked to myself. "Scared, Potter?" I teased.

James chuckled uneasily. "_No_." I raised my eyebrows. "Okay, maybe a little. But you can't really blame me, can you? This is creepy! And I've never done anything like this before," he said.

"Like what? Camping or going for a walk in a dark forest with a girl?" I asked, mostly joking, but partly curious too. The thought that he'd done this with another girl sent a jealous pang through me.

"Both," he admitted with a laugh. "The closest I've gotten to camping was pitching a tent in my backyard and telling scary stories with Sirius in first year."

I smiled, and rubbed my goose bump covered arms. "I used to do that with my sister," I reminisced quietly. "Of course, everything was different then. She could actually stand to be near me."

James glanced sideways at me, and gave me a reassuring smile. "She'll come around eventually. You've just got to give her some time," he said.

I could hardly believe my ears. James Potter giving advice on how to deal with an unforgiving sister? Unbelievable. "I doubt it."

We walked in silence for a few minutes, neither of us saying any more on the Petunia issue. "It's a bit eerie, isn't it?" I said. "Not having a wand. I feel sort of naked, really."

James smirked. "Naked," he repeated.

"Oh my God, James. Really?" I swatted at his chest, but couldn't keep from laughing along with him. "You're such a _boy_."

"Glad to see you've noticed. What's it been? Seven years? I can't look so much like a girl you can't tell the difference."

I grinned. "That's debatable."

James laughed loudly. "Warranted," he allowed with a shrug.

There was a sharp bend in the trail, and then suddenly we were standing on a pebbly beach, a small lake spread out in front of us, and sparkling blue in the sunlight. I spotted another trail on the opposite side of the beach, and a little camping area set up over there, complete with its own fire pit. A long wooden dock jutted out into the water. James was running towards it before I even had time to process where we were.

I ran after James, laughing at nothing in particular. He came to a stop at the end of the dock, and kicked off his shoes. I did the same, thinking we were going to stick our feet in the water. But James didn't stop there. He stripped off his shirt in one fluid motion and then reached for his belt.

"James! What are you doing?" I cried, slapping my hands over my eyes before my mind could get too carried away.

"I'm going swimming!" he answered with a laugh. His belt jingled loudly, and I squeezed my eyes shut even further.

"Stop taking off your clothes!"

"Why, Lily? Do I make you nervous?" teased James, laughing with pure, unadulterated joy.

"Yes! Yes, you do," I admitted quickly. "Now will you _please_ put your pants back on?" Before my perverted, hormone-driven mind takes a turn for the worst, preferably.

"Nope!" And then there was the unmistakable sound of a wet splash. A few droplets of water landed on my face and arms.

I spread my fingers out slightly, and peered between them. A black head of hair bobbed in the water. James waved his arms wildly at me. "You've got to come in here, Lil! It feels great!"

I let my hands drop from my eyes as I considered James's offer. "I don't have a swimsuit," I replied lamely.

"Neither do I!"

I perched myself on the edge of the dock and dangled my feet in the water, letting them swing back and forth. It did feel very nice, and it _was_ unusually warm outside for April. I might not get another chance like this one for the rest of the weekend. I spent a few minutes convincing myself to let go of it all, and leap. After all, not letting people in was, according to Alice, my biggest problem. I'll show her.

"Close your eyes," I said quietly, standing back up. I wasn't sure if James heard me but I didn't really care either. Hands shaking, I fumbled with the buttons of my jeans, hardly believing what I was doing. I shimmied my jeans down my legs, and stepped out of them. That strange prickling sensation was back, and I immediately knew James didn't have his eyes closed.

I folded my jeans neatly and set them a couple of feet from the edge of the dock. Then I peeled off the shirt I'd been wearing and added it to the pile. Since it was the only one I'd brought, I stripped off my undershirt as well, and placed it on top of the shirt. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was aware that I was stripping in front of a bloke I'd claimed hatred towards for the last three years. Did that make me a whore? Even if the answer was yes, why the hell should I care? The rest of the student body already thought I was a psychotic bitch for all those times I'd started screaming at James to stop chewing with his mouth open at meals. Let them think I was a slut too.

With a fresh determination, I raised my arms up, pointing my fingers to the sky. For a moment I just stood there like that, eyes closed, knees slightly bent. Then I leapt. I pushed myself off the dock with my toes, and sent my body flying through the air, arcing gently towards the water.

The icy cold lake water met my arms first, sending shivers down my spine, and goose bumps up my legs. My head plunged under, and I gasped at the sudden coolness embracing my body, cushioning it like a giant pillow. But within seconds I was adjusted, and the water was no longer arctic temperature.

My head popped up on the surface and I grinned at James. "You're right; this is perfect!" I exclaimed.

He didn't laugh, or smirk that I-told-you-so smile of his like I thought he would. Instead, he stared at me with a serious, calculating look on his face. My brow creased as I swam slowly towards him.

"What?" I asked, beginning to feel self-conscious. I went cross-eyed, thinking maybe I had a giant zit on the tip of my nose. Or maybe my makeup had run and I looked like a sad panda. I discreetly wiped at my eyes, but when I pulled my hand back, there were no unappealing black streaks.

"_What?_" His facial expression didn't change. "It's rude to stare, you know," I sniffed. "How would you like it if I stared at you like my dog had just died? Not very well, I reckon."

James cracked a smile at that, and the look was gone at once. "Seven," he announced.

I blinked. Seven…what? Dead dogs? "Sorry?" I asked as I reached the spot where he was treading water. I grabbed onto the dock to keep from dipping below the surface.

"Your dive," he said, gesturing to the dock, like I should know what he's talking about. "I've got to say, Lily, I was expecting better from you."

"You're biased," I declared. "That was at least a nine."

He shrugged. "It could've been much flatter, I'd say. A little sloppy on the takeoff too, I'd say. Your toes were too far off the edge of the dock."

My jaw dropped with a little _pop_. "Excuse me? Any flatter and I would've done a belly flop!" I cried indignantly.

James smirked. "Now that's something I'd like to see."

I ignored him, and continued with the rant. "And besides," I huffed, "I seriously doubt you could've done it any better. In fact, I'll _bet_ you can't. Go on, get up there, and we'll see how far off the dock _your_ toes stick out."

"That's hardly in question. I could, without a doubt, score a ten…" He paused for a moment, letting his sentence trail off. "That is, of course, if I knew how to dive."

I stopped kicking. "Do you mean to say you don't know how to _dive_?" I asked, shaking my head. Not possible. James Potter can do everything.

James just nodded, and for a moment I soaked up the astounding feeling of accomplishment. I could do something James Potter couldn't. It was a thrilling concept.

"I told you I've never been camping before," James offered as an explanation, although it told me nothing.

"Haven't you ever been to a pool?"

James smiled in a secretive sort of way. "Once," he replied, his grin getting wider. "My neighbor has a pool, so one day last summer when Sirius and I got bored… We hopped over the fence. Unfortunately, Sirius didn't bring swim trunks with him when he moved in. Let's just say good ole Mrs. Dabney was very shocked to find us laying on the pool deck that day."

I wasn't sure whether I should laugh or grimace. "Poor Mrs. Dabney" was all I said.

I tried to put myself in the old woman's shoes for a moment, but then quickly left them again. The mental pictures were just too much to bear. I shook my head, trying to clear the image my wild imagination had conjured up from it.

Without really thinking about it, I put my arms up on the surface on the dock, and tried to haul myself up without flashing James my butt. Although he probably wouldn't mind all that much, I reckon.

Sure enough "What are you doing?" I demanded, turning around to see him staring at my backside. Pig.

"Why are there birds on your knickers?"

I glanced down, and noticed for the first time my choice in panties: blue boy shorts with different, colorful birds all over labeled, of course. Smiling happily, I pointed to a yellow fluffy thing on my hip. "Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen? It's a sparrow!" I said excitedly. Yes, I get giddy over my underwear.

James swallowed and quickly averted his eyes.

I glared at him, disgusted. "Get your head out of the gutter, Potter."

"Sorry, love, but my head _is_ the gutter." He tapped his temple and smirked. "I've lived with Sirius for the majority of seven years, remember?"

He pulled himself up onto the dock with much less unattractive wiggling, and more grace than I had done. In one fluid movement, he heaved himself up. I glared at him in envy.

"Squat down there, with your toes peeking over the edge," I commanded, pointing to the very end of the landing.

James gave a little snort. "Toes don't 'peek', Lily," he pointed out, but followed my directions regardless.

"Good, now raise your arms above your head," I instructed, laughing as he arranged his arms in an Egyptian manner, with his elbows bent and palms pressed together. "No, no. Like this." I placed my hands lightly on his upper arms and guided them into an upside down V, my fingers trailing softly over the muscles in his arm.

I smiled a little to myself, not missing the involuntary shiver that passed through him. Seneca Collins my arse. "Just bend a little here." I put one hand on his stomach and the other on his back. "Relax, James. I don't bite." He chuckled weakly, and I gave his stomach a gentle push so his back was more rounded.

"What now?" he breathed, his breath kind of catching.

"Now…you fall in."

His head snapped up, coming out of his dazed trance. "Come again?"

"Fall in," I repeated patiently.

"Are you bloody mad? I can't just…fall in! I'll look like a ruddy penguin!" he exclaimed loudly.

I had to give his shoulders a little shove to keep him from standing up. "Fine. I'll just…" My hands drifted to his back, and my fingers spread over the soft, tanned skin there. "Do _this_."

Before James could figure out what "this" meant, I gave him a hard shove, and he went sailing into the water, too startled to remember to keep his careful position. He landed on the water belly-first with a loud _smack! _I erupted into laughter, doubling over and nearly falling off the dock myself.

James popped up, and spit out the water he'd collected on his way in. His hair flopped into his face, giving him the appearance of a shaggy, wet dog.

"Oh, you are _so _dead."

He pulled himself up onto the dock, his snitch-covered boxers dripping water all over our piles of dry clothes. James crept towards me, a predator stalking his prey. I stumbled back as he drew nearer. My feet found the edge of the dock and teetered there for a second. I glanced over my shoulder. The water behind me looked dark and menacing from where I stood, totally dry now.

James didn't stop his advance until we were pressed up against each other, chest to chest. A rebellious strand of wet hair flopped over his eyes. My eyes followed a droplet of water roll slowly down the lone chunk of black hair and seep onto his face. My fingers twitched by side, eager to reach up and brush the hair from his face.

The corners of his lips bright red in contrast to his pale face and dark mop of hair turned up, and my breath hitched in my throat. Everything was so clear, like a piece of perfect frozen in time.

_Focus, Lily!_ I forced myself to concentrate on something safe and insignificant. I began counting the flecks of green in his hazel eyes.

"I think you owe me an apology," he hinted, smiling brilliantly now.

_1 fleck, 2 flecks, 3 flecks…_

"Er, well, I uh," I stammered. He shifted even closer to me, so his legs were practically entwined with mine. For that I was thankful, because our tangled legs were the only things keeping me from falling backwards into the cold water.

_4, 5, 7… Wait, no. Shit. _ With an inward sigh, I started from the beginning again.

"Hmm?" James prodded, smirking. At the sound of his voice, I lost count again. _Oh forget it! _

"You're right," I finally agreed, shaking my head in shame. "I am a downright despicable person, and I'm terribly sorry you have to endure my sinful nature."

"Is that right?"

I nodded vigorously, my wet tangled hair slapping against my back. "Regrettably, yes. I should never have taken advantage of you like that. How were you to know what to do? It was terrible, what I did, and I will be forever indebted to you. I sincerely hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

James tapped his chin thoughtfully, pretending to consider my proposal. After a moment of thought, he dropped his hand. "As much as I hate to say it, Lily, I don't think you've earned it." He shrugged. "I just don't see how I'll ever be able to trust you again," he admitted sadly, shaking his head.

I struggled to keep a straight face. "Please, James!" I implored, clasping my hands together. "I'll do anything to make it up to you. I swear I will!"

All traces of mirth suddenly disappeared from his face. James quirked an eyebrow curiously. "Anything?" he repeated.

I nodded slowly, thinking I could always just bail into the water if need be. Or run. Or steal his slingshot. The rocks on the beach would make for decent ammunition.

A grin slipped onto his face.

_A/N: Time for Jessie to rant! I'm a lot like a bunny rabbit. If properly fed a balanced diet of vegetables, then I'm a very warm and cuddly little creature. But if not, I bite off fingers. Reviews are my food. Feed me! Right now, I'm starving, and I eat little children's fingers because my owners neglect me at times._

_Okay, that's all. Review! Tell me what you liked or didn't like. Tell me something weird and different about yourself. Answer this week's question: Of all the books you've read, which character can you relate to best? For me, it would definitely be Lily. I swear I'm a reincarnation… If that's possible with a fictional character. Anyway, just click that little button down there and drop me a note! _

_Much Love,_

_Jessie_


	4. Like Mating With a Platypus

_A/N: Alrighty, here we are again. I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed Monday's chapter. (Wow, I'm really cranking these chapters out, aren't I?) Thank you so incredibly freaking much to the following people who reviewed: Lily-Evans-James-Potter, elbs, hAyLeYbUg24, Mermaidgirl45 (I hope you're not too disgusted with this chapter!), KenzieAlyssa, SilverHeart87, alicenotinwonderland, thebiggestpotterfreak (lovin' the name), Mental-Craze, Loslote, Lkay09, ShootinStar, Melody 106, leahmarie 023, peacelovebooksx107, and magicandmore. _

_I'm working on those muffin baskets, I swear!_

_Disclaimer: I swear on my love of Harry Potter, all the characters and settings and whatever you recognize belong to the brilliant JK Rowling. _

Chapter 4: Like Mating With a Platypus

"Yes, _yes_!" James groaned, a deep guttural sound coming from his throat. "Harder, Lily." I dug my fingernails into the skin of his back. A hissing noise escaped from between his clenched teeth. "That's it. Oh, yes. Yes!" He let out another moan, and gripped the edge of the dock with white knuckles.

"Are you mating with a platypus, James, or are you getting a back massage?" I chirped lightly, rolling my eyes as I worked my fingers in small, circular patterns across his shoulder blades.

The growling noises stopped momentarily. He lifted his head up and craned his neck to fix me with a glare. "I thought we established a no complaint rule."

"I wasn't complaining. Just making an observation is all."

"It sure sounded like a complaint."

"Shut up, James."

His head dropped back down, and my fingers inched upward towards his neck. He quickly resumed the inappropriate moaning. "A little to the left?" he suggested. I shifted so I was straddling his back, and leaned over to get better access to his neck. "That's the spot."

"I can't believe you're making me do this," I grumbled.

When I'd said I would do "anything" to gain back his trust, I have to admit, I'd fully expected him to take advantage of it. In fact, I was prepared for it. Surely he would request a kiss or something of the like. Maybe even a full-on snog (both of which I was completely ready for). But a _back massage_ had never entered my mind. Of course, there were some concessions. James insisted on using my clothing as a pillow ("I could get a splinter in my cheek!") so I was forced to do this in my bra and underwear. I did manage to get my socks and shoes on though, which made me feel like less of a slag, but only marginally so.

Obviously we set up some guidelines.

First, any verbal sexual suggestions on his part, I would be forced to hack off the big toe on his right foot with the axe McGonnagal had so kindly provided us. Next, his pants must be on at all times, unless of course I was "overcome by a moment of passion". In that scenario, this would be perfectly acceptable. Thirdly, I was not allowed to complain, as we wouldn't be in this position if I hadn't pushed him. And finally, if anyone else found out about this, we were to kill each other in a quick and painless fashion.

"James," I said, glancing up at the sky and noticing dark, menacing clouds approaching rather swiftly. "Perhaps we should head back to camp. It looks like it might storm."

"Nonsense. It's eighty degrees, Lily," James replied without taking so much as a peek up.

I grunted noncommittally and rammed my thumbs into the base of his neck, pushing and squeezing at the muscles there. A moan of pleasure sounded from deep within James's throat, and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. A shudder rippled through him, and I couldn't be sure if it was because of the sudden breeze or the massage.

"Merlin, Lily," he hissed. "Let's try not to rupture anything, shall we?"

I grinned cheekily at him. "Sorry, James, it's just…your body is _so_ _tense_." I added a bit more pressure to my thumbs as I rubbed them along his neck in a circular motion. Squeezing my knees against his sides, I leaned forward slightly so my body was flush with his, just for an excuse to cut off his toes.

The muscles in his back tightened immediately. I bent down so my lips were just barely brushing his ear. "You need to relax, James," I purred in his ear. My hair fell to the side, creating a curtain between the outside world and us. He peered sideways, his hazel eyes clouded over with something I couldn't quite put my finger on, and I suddenly realized just how close we were.

"Jesus Christ, Lily," he swore, glancing away from me. "How can you expect me to relax when you're bloody _mounting_ me in the middle of a lake?"

I pulled back, my face flushing bright red. "_Mounting _you? I am not _mounting _you!" I exclaimed, outraged. "Besides, you have to fancy someone to want to _mount_ them. Which, clearly, I don't fancy you, I mean. And that was a direct violation of the strict code we set up earlier. I ought to chop off your toe now."

"How was that a direct violation?" he cried. "All I said was you're making it bloody hard to relax when you seem more interested in the benefits of giving me a massage than actually focusing on the massage!"

"For the last bloody time, James, I did not _mount _you!"

"Would you stop saying _mount_, please? It's really quite distracting."

I huffed, blowing a stray piece of red fringe from my eyes, and crossed my arms, still straddling James. "First off, I'll say _mount_ if I bloody well want to! Second," I argued, ticking off my points with my finger, "you _asked_ for a massage, and being the good Samaritan I am, I obliged. So you should be grateful, mister! And third, there was nothing in the guidelines about _me _making sexual suggestions, so you have nothing to complain about!"

James squirmed underneath me, struggling to flip himself over so he wasn't pressed facedown into the dock. I lessened my load on him so he could turn. "Oh, so you did try and mount me?"

"I thought you weren't comfortable with that word?" I countered. He gave me a stern, no nonsense look. "Fine, I tried to mount you. But only only! because I was attempting to get a rise out of you. Besides, you enjoyed it," I accused.

"Oh, believe me, I never claimed not to," James agreed with a grin, his eyes sparkling behind his wire-rimmed glasses. "It's just taking some time for me to get used to this new Lily."

"New Lily?" I repeated questioningly.

James nodded. "New Lily is hardly afraid of falling in love, because deep down, she knows she already is. Old Lily, however, was set in her ways. If I came within a meter, I was sure to be Avada Kedavra'd, see."

I smirked, resisting the urge to bite my lip. "Is that so? And, um, which one do you prefer?"

James tapped his chin thoughtfully for a minute or so. "New Lily," he announced with a grin. "I'm not so scared of her. I'm not so afraid of slipping up. But I do sort of miss Old Lily's…hard to get act, I suppose."

It was wrong. So very wrong, and I knew that. But I couldn't stop myself from toying with him just one last time. Blood pounding in my ears, I placed my hands on his lower stomach, and bit my lip, looking up at him from beneath my lashes like I did when I was trying to worm myself out of detention with Slughorn. "So this," I said, running my hands up the skin of his stomach to his chest before knotting them in his hair. I slid my body along his torso until I came face to face with him, my lips hovering mere centimeters above his. "Doesn't bother you?"

"Not one bit," he replied after a moment's hesitation, although he looked pretty shaken to me.

I let my long hair fall over either side of my face, enclosing us in fountains of red. The smell of strawberries assaulted my senses, and I made a mental note to get some shampoo that didn't remind me of Muggle children's cartoons. Slowly, I traced my lips with the tip of my tongue. "How 'bout now?"

James gulped rather visibly, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "Honestly?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Well, I'm struggling with two options. One, ravage you with passionate kisses. Or two, rip off the remainder of your clothing and have my wicked way with you right here."

My face was on fire. In fact, I was fairly positive I would spontaneously combust at any given moment. "Er, well that's…nice," I stammered. Gone was the foreign sense of confidence, and alien-like flirtatious behavior. Old Lily was back with a fury.

I didn't move from my position, mostly because I was too consumed with fear to even process what had just happened, and James didn't complain. He just stared, his eyes roaming my face hungrily, and I stared back. Trapped.

His hands went to my hips, resting lightly there for a second, before hesitantly skimming my bare sides. An involuntary tremble passed through me before I could consider stopping it. Much to my horror, James grinned and let his fingers drift higher. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized James was saying something. It looked important. Something about an island view?

But how could I focus with him looking at me like that? His eyes were probing mine, searching for something… His mouth was inching closer, and I felt my lips fall apart.

James stiffened beneath me unexpectedly, and looked up. A voice floated towards me, but James's lips weren't moving. And then I heard it.

Everything was very loud all of a sudden, like I'd had cotton balls in my ears for a long time, or had been encased in a bubble. Sounds I hadn't been aware of minutes ago were suddenly there. And so, apparently, was the rest of the world.

"I see you two children have had no trouble bonding," Sirius chirped up, making no effort to smother his guffaws.

James squeezed his eyes shut, perhaps hoping he'd fallen asleep and this was all just a dream. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," I chanted at him in a tiny voice. _Please, go away. Please give me this one itsy bitsy little break. _

"Er, Lily, why are you not wearing any clothes?" Marlene, always the shy one, wanted to know.

"Alice, what is going on? I can't see with your hand over my eyes!"

"Shut it, Frank."

"Nice boxers, Potter." I could practically hear the smirk in Mary's voice. "Did your Mum pick those out for you?"

"I just don't understand…" I could hear the confusion in Remus's voice, clearly wondering what this world had come to.

Only a squeak escaped Peter.

Mortified, I sprang to my feet, putting as much distance between James and I as possible. James hopped up and glanced around frantically. His gaze landed on me for a split second, and in the next, he gave me a hard shove into the water shoes, socks, and all.

"JAMES POTTER!" I screamed as my head emerged from the lake. I coughed and choked on the water, trying to clear it from my poor sinuses. "I AM GOING TO _MURDER_ YOU!"

"What was I supposed to do?" he hissed at me, looking somewhat crazed. "Peter was staring! _Peter!_"

That made me feel a little bit better. At least he'd done it with me in mind, not as some ridiculous payback for my earlier stunt. Besides, I think I more than made up for that one.

"Get. Them. Out. Of. Here!"

James rounded on the group clustered on the dock. "Nothing special to see here!" He forced a chuckle, and waved his hands at them. "Go ahead, and…leave."

"What is going _on?_" Remus asked weakly. He looked to be on the verge of tears, leaned over with one hand on his knee.

"Er…Lily was just giving me a back massage," James explained, although it didn't sound very convincing to my ears.

"There were rules!" I added in a tone that clearly said "I'll bake you cookies if you don't tell my father".

Mary snorted and crouched down to pick something up. When she straightened, my orange tank top dangled delicately from her fingertips. "Rules, were there?"

I nodded solemnly. "Yes. James owes me about six toes."

Marlene made a gagging sound. "Rephrase!" Alice ordered on her behalf.

"What I mean to say is…" I trailed off, doubtful there was any way I could possibly worm myself out of this one. "Well, I was trying to teach James to dive, see, so his eyes were closed and he was relaxed… Who was I to resist temptation? I gave him a little prod, and he lost his balance "

"That is not what happened at all," James cut in, shaking his head. He turned to the others to explain. "Lily likes to embellish small things like this to make herself seem like the victim in a situation. Self-esteem issue, I reckon."

"The victim?" I cried, slapping my hands on the surface of the lake. "You're not on trial, James. I was trying to _help_ you, you two-faced swot!"

"Help me? You make me sound like a little old man that needs assistance when crossing the road!" He stuck his arm out and began poking it around feebly as if he was guiding a walking cane. I glared at him.

"Well seeing as your not capable of simply falling in…"

"Who in their right bloody mind just falls headfirst into a lake?"

"Are you saying I'm not in my right mind?"

"No, I most certainly did not say that!"

"You implied it, James!"

He scoffed. "'Implied it' my ass. You take it upon yourself to twist everything around because you just can't cope with the honest truth."

"I do not," I protested stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, yes you do. And I know exactly why you do it."

"Right, well then why don't you enlighten me, James?" I shot back scathingly.

"You're afraid. You build yourself up in the eyes of everyone else as someone who does no wrong because you can't handle not being the best. Perfect Lily Evans."

There was a gasp, and I couldn't be sure if it was mine or not. "Oh, _hell_ no," Mary exclaimed.

Marlene was shaking her head like she couldn't completely understand what was going on. "I can't believe he just said that," she muttered, wide-eyed.

Alice turned to Frank. "I'm quite lucky to have you, aren't I?"

Sirius grinned and pumped his fist, while Remus dropped his head into his hands, muttering something about wild vultures. Peter's eyes flicked between James and I at a rapid speed, trying to decide who would snap first.

I blinked, shocked. "Wow," I finally muttered, trying to conceal the hurt on my face as best as possible, "tell me how you really feel."

Mary glared at James. "Why not just rip the skin off her face, James? It would sting a little less."

A tense silence passed over the beach. I could almost hear the wheels in James's head turning over, wondering how a petty little argument had turned into a personality dissection, and how the girl who had just been ready to snog him was now wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh, shit, Lil," James swore, raking a hand through his messy hair. "I didn't mean it like that…"

"Save it, Prongs," Remus advised, clapping a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at the thick, black clouds as thunder rolled around us.

I bit my lip, and looked away from the crowd on the dock, desperate not to let them see the water streaking down my cheeks, and trying futilely to not think of the last person who'd said those words to me and then promptly walked out of my life. Lending thoughts to my sister hurt enough; reminiscing the fight that had led to it all was worse.

The Marauders plus Frank left the dock after getting James in his clothes once again. I began swimming toward the shore, pretending not to notice James stare beseechingly at me.

I crawled up on the sandy beach, and let my roommates encompass me in a large, warm towel. "He's right, you know," I whispered as they huddled around me. "About me."

Then it started to rain.

_A/N: Feel free to hate me for doing that to you guys. I've probably got some pointy, sharp objects coming my way. I wholly deserve all the threats I'm about to get. But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed (?) this chapter…partly. Personally, I love the beginning, not so much the end. _

_This week's question: Your favorite fanfiction story ever? Mine would have to be… Boyfriend by Molly Raesly. So freaking hilarious. I love it to death. _

_(Feed the bunny rabbit __ REVIEW!) _

_Oh, and if anyone can conjure up a better summary than the one I've got up, you shall be rewarded greatly! Please, please help me out. _

_I'll be gone all of next week, so you can expect chapter 5 next Saturday!_

_Much Love,_

_Jessie (So much love going on, eh?)_


	5. Magic Rocks

_A/N: I'm back! I would've posted this the moment I got home, but I immediately fell asleep on my couch, because I woke up at four thirty in the morning to watch the sunrise at camp with my super hot counselor. But more on that later. The list of awesome reviewers this week includes: SilverHeart87, (unknown), ToxicAndTheFluff, Loslote, (also unknown), mermaidgirl45, peacelovebooksx107, KenzieAlyssa, Iwannabeamarauder2010, magicandmore, Lkay09, Frenzied Warrior, get on with that shit, DarlingILoveYou, pUnKyRoCkEr, and Lily-Evans-James-Potter. _

_15 reviewers, 19 reviews. Cool deal, guys. Okay, onward._

_Disclaimer: I refuse to write yet another disclaimer. It's just too depressing, because I really do not own _anything_._

Chapter 5: Magic Rocks

I don't know how long we stayed out there like that, huddled together, cowering beneath a small beach towel. After I'd quit crying, and a few minutes of enduring the pouring rain, Mary and Marlene headed back for camp, leaving Alice and I as bait for the lightening. We weren't exactly in the safest of places, to say the least. A meter or so to the left was a wooden dock, we were completely surrounded by tall trees, and dipping our toes in a lake. Stick a metal rod in my hand and the picture would be complete.

I didn't say anything, and Alice never encouraged me to. We just sat in silence, watching the storm unfold around us. A branch of lightening reached out and struck a tree with a resounding crack that pierced the evening skies. I pulled my toes from the water as a chill ran up my spine. Water jumped all around me, like little white sprouts shooting up through the soil.

Without any words, Alice pulled the towel off her shoulders, and stood up. She looked at me and smiled a sad sort of smile, realizing there was nothing she could do for me right now. Her presence wasn't necessary, nor was it particularly wanted. The only reason she'd stayed this long was to make sure I would be okay. She draped the towel we'd been sharing over my head and shoulders, gave my hand a little squeeze, and then walked away. Her feet crunched against the rocks as she jogged to the edge of the forest, hastening to avoid the onslaught of the pounding rain.

My finger tightened around the hem of the towel as I pulled my knees up to my chest once more. The flying raindrops stung the exposed skin of my legs, stabbing them repeatedly like miniature needles. For a wild second, I wondered if this was how Remus felt when he transformed on those nights. He'd once told me once, when I'd asked, that his hair seemed to poke outwards from beneath his skin, almost like he was being flipped inside out. Agonizing. That was the term he used to describe it. He said he hoped none of us ever had to feel that kind of pain.

As I watched the streaks of white fire illuminate the sky, I imagined how it would feel to be struck by lightening. Would it be as painful as transforming into a werewolf?

The thunder and lightening rested for a moment, and I could feel the rain let up a slight bit. In that sudden moment of silence, I became very aware of someone standing behind me. There was no sound announcing his approach, and that is exactly how I knew who the mystery person was. Shady as he was, not another person could be as quiet as Severus.

"Snape," I greeted him curtly. He didn't say anything or move, but I hadn't really expected him to. His gaze on my back made me feel…odd. Not tingly and warm the way James's looks did, but just strange. I couldn't tell whether it was a pleasant feeling or not.

"You shouldn't be out here," he finally said, keeping to his safe little spot on the beach, out of my line of sight.

Before fifth year, I probably would have thought this statement was nothing out of the ordinary. He was just looking out for me, as always, keeping my best interests at heart. But now… It irritated me, him telling me what I should and shouldn't do. I wanted to tell him that he wasn't my mum, that he had no right to say that. But I didn't. Instead, I threw in his face the only thing I could think of that might actually get to him; get under that thick, seemingly impenetrable skin of his.

"And I don't reckon you should be tattooing yourself at such a young age, but it doesn't really make a difference what a Mudblood like me thinks, does it?"

I wished he was in front of me just so I could glance ever so casually at his left arm, and let him know. Let him know that he's not as discreet as he seems to think. Let him know that I know.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. In my mind's eye, I could picture his lips forming each and every word separately as if he couldn't bear to let the words touch. His words were bread and corn juice, and his lips was the divider that kept them separate, so the bread wouldn't get soggy.

I almost laughed. "I saw. Two Thursdays ago in Potions, actually. You let your sleeve slip when you were stirring with your left hand, and writing in that little book of yours at the same time. You really ought to be more careful about it, you know. Anyone could have seen."

Snape apparently didn't have anything to say. Suddenly I remembered the promise I'd made to myself and to McGonnagal in her office the other day. _It only takes one person to tip the scales._

"Why you?" I asked suddenly, turning to look at Snape for the first time. "What use does _he_ have for an eighteen-year-old Hogwarts student?"

His dark eyes probed mine, and in them was something I hadn't expected to see: regret. And there was something else too, something he was obviously struggling with. His lips twitched as though he was going to say something, but then they snapped shut again, and he looked positively agonized. "He trusts me," Snape finally spat out.

I turned my back to him again, disgusted. This time, I did laugh a little bit. "He trusts you," I repeated, incredulous. "Tell me, how many others does he 'trust'?"

There was no answer for quite some time, but then: "A few others" beat "perhaps."

"A few others…perhaps," I said again. Doubt clung to my words. Snape seemed to hear this, and he was immediately on the defensive.

"He hardly invites us all to dinner parties to gossip about the latest news," he sneered at me, his voice taking on a scathing tone. "The Dark Lord works in mysterious ways. It is not his job to trust us, but ours to trust him."

I shrugged. "Sounds like a fun bloke."

His toe struck a rock, and it came skittering toward me. I glanced at it wearily as if it might grow fangs and attack me. I sighed. "Why are you out here, Severus?" My voice came out softer than I intended it to, less harsh.

"I saw you leave with Potter, but when he came back, you weren't with him. I thought he might've…" He trailed off.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "Lured me out here so he could dispose of me more easily?"

Snape gave me a curt nod.

"Well, I'm fine. See? No body bag in sight." I turned away from him again, staring out over the dark lake. "Now I really think you should go. Wouldn't want your little friends wondering where you've disappeared to."

For a moment I thought he might've listened and retreated back to the forest, but then I flinched as his hand landed on my shoulder. "Don't. Touch. Me," I spat, fixing him with a hard glare. When he didn't remove his hand, I jerked my shoulder away from him, and scooted a couple feet down the beach.

Snape stood there for a few minutes, just staring. I dutifully ignored his gaze, and went back to studying my shoes as I'd done the day before in the Hospital Wing when Slutty Seneca decided to worm her way into James and my comfortable dynamic.

"Potter's no good for you," Snape announced sullenly. He fixed a glare on the ground, and began kicking the rounded pebbles absentmindedly.

"And I suppose you are?" A giggle bubbled to my lips. The thought was absurd bizarre in a way that was almost comical to me. Snape a better prospect than James? Blasphemy.

I watched the muscle in Snape's jaw pulse and flex as he grinded his teeth together. "He's an attention-seeking bastard," he spat. "Arrogant, a determined rule-breaker."

His chest heaved as he continued to tick off a very long list of James's bad qualities. The words seemed to bounce right off my skull; no sooner had he said the words, they left my head.

I tilted my head slightly so I could get a better look at him. "Alright. Let's compare, shall we?" I asked, letting the corners of my towel loose for a moment while I readjusted. "You say James is an arrogant, attention-seeking bastard. Well how about this? I think you're a traitorous, spineless, weak, power-hungry git who tends to think that you're better than most other people."

Feeling generous, I gave Snape a moment to collect himself, and try to come up with a retort. After a beat or two, he'd still said nothing, so I threw him a seemingly pleasant little smile, and turned my head back to face the lake.

The water was growing increasingly rough and menacing as the thunder continued to clap above us. Just then, a streak of lightening pierced the clouds and lit the sky. It was almost like the heavens had just opened a giant hole in the atmosphere. The bolt split into branches that reached their fingertips out in each direction, dancing across the horizon.

"He tried to kill me," Severus muttered of James. It seemed he was hell bent on proving him unworthy. "He lured me into that shack. He wanted me to !"

"He saved you, Snape!" I cried, glaring at him through little slits. "You wouldn't be standing here unless he'd risked his own life to pull you out of there. You _owe _him!"

"I don't owe him a damn thing."

"Nothing but your life," I agreed.

"Lily?"

Both Snape and I turned to see James coming toward us, brow furrowed in confusion, with his trusty slingshot in hand. Snape took the slightest step back from me and lowered his outstretched arm.

"Potter," Snape jeered. His glare couldn't have been any more malevolent. He reached for his sleeve, but then realized his wand was no longer stowed there I'd taken it hours before.

He stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of Severus standing next to me. His back immediately went rigid and stiff. "Sniv Snape." Somehow James managed to keep the malice from his tone. On the surface, his voice sounded level and reasonable, but I could hear the shakiness in its depths.

"J-James," I said. My chattering teeth took the warning edge off my voice and for the first time, I noticed just how cold I was. The wet of the rain and the lake had seeped through my underwear and skin, chilling me to the bone. Even the towel felt heavy and soggy, although it had never touched the water. The cold of it pierced my skin and seemed to freeze the blood flowing through my veins.

James's eyes widened. "Merlin, Lil," he said, taking in my drowned-cat appearance. He stripped off his cloak and hung it around my shoulders. His warm fingers brushed against my throat as he buckled the silver clasp. My knees cracked as he pulled me to my feet, and tucked me under his arm. I wiggled into his side, and wrapped my arms around his torso.

Snape's glare flickered between us, his eyes narrowing even further. "Where's your posse, Potter?"

James glanced at Snape. "Back at camp," he answered simply. "As should you be." We turned and began walking to the cover of the forest.

"Scared of a little storm, Potter?" Snape called to us.

For a split second, James's confident walk faltered, and his body turned ever so slightly in Snape's direction. I could almost hear his teeth click together angrily. His warm hands rubbed up and down my arms faster. I peeked up at him and noted the flat line of his lips, and how his eyes seemed to grow darker, like someone had added drops of black dye to them.

"Oh no you don't." I grabbed the collar of his shirt and began towing him away from the beach, from Snape.

As we continued toward the forest trail, I glanced over my shoulder at Severus, just a few meters away. Standing alone in the rain, dripping, hunched over… He looked pathetic. I offered him a tiny smile. "Go back, Sev."

Then the trees and the darkness engulfed us once again, and we were alone.

James peered sideways at me, and raised his eyebrows. "What're you playing at, Lily?" A little crease appeared between his eyes, and I resisted the urge to reach up and smooth the wrinkles out.

"It only takes one to tip the scales," I repeated to him, a small smile playing on my lips.

A soft groan escaped the back of his throat and he gave me the same look one would give a child determined to build a miniature city out of interlocking forks. "Lily…"

I sighed. "Listen, James. I know it's a long shot, okay? I completely understand that. But I'm not going to sit around a campfire and sing songs about bears wearing trainers and pretend everything is just fine and dandy." I glanced up at James to gauge his reaction, but he was just staring blankly ahead at the dark trees. I gave his shirt a little tug. "Everything is _not _fine and dandy, James. And if there's something I can do that _may_ make a difference… Then I'll be damned if I sit on my arse and watch the people I care about get killed."

James held my gaze for a moment before turning away and continuing to walk along the trail. "You still care for him," he said after a minute of total silence. I didn't miss the way he cast his eyes downward, and creased his brow.

"He was my best friend, James," I murmured, clutching his arm tighter. "Of course I do."

He looked down at me again, and whispered, "It's not going to work" so quietly I almost didn't quite catch it.

"Why not?" I demanded indignantly, crossing my arms across my chest stubbornly.

"Because life isn't that easy!" James exclaimed. "You can't just expect to say a few things to him and _bam!_ All the sudden, he's back to being the scrawny little boy you sat next to on the train in first year."

I sighed, hating James's logic.

That was a weird sentence.

"I never said I wanted us to go back to being best friends, James," I pointed out importantly. "I just don't want him to be a Death Eater anymore."

James laughed, and the sound bounced off the surrounding tree trunks, reverberating throughout the forest. "My bad."

I smacked his chest lightly. "I will do it, you know," I informed him, sticking my nose a bit higher in the air.

James raised his eyebrows at me. "Do what, exactly?" A slight smirk played at the corners of his lips.

"Convince him to come to the good side," I replied, ignoring what I'm sure was some sort of a sexual suggestion. "Maybe I'll lure him with candy. He's got quite the sweet tooth, if I remember correctly."

His eyebrows shot even further up his forehead. "Really?" James asked, a little crease appearing between his eyes. "I would have never guessed that."

I grinned up at him, and waggled my brows. "I bet you didn't know he collected Magic Rocks either."

"What?"

"Muggle toy. You wouldn't understand," I said with a dismissing wave of my hand. "My point is…people can surprise you once in a while." I peered sideways at him before adding, "Like you just a few minutes ago. I thought you were going to start flinging rocks at him if he said another word."

James cocked his head to one side. "I probably should have, you know, just to make sure he didn't murder me in my sleep."

"He wouldn't do that," I assured him, shaking my head confidently. "Because I'd have to come after him then."

"You'd do that for me? Even after I said to you what I did earlier?" James asked hesitantly. He was already cringing, waiting for my answer.

Sighing, I looked away from him, and stared at the trees around us instead. "I'm not mad at you, James, if that's what you're asking." I took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Why would I get mad at you for speaking the truth?"

James wet his lips nervously, and raked his hand through his messy black hair. My eyes followed the gesture and he smiled apologetically when he noticed. "Alice…told me about your fight with Petunia," he said. "I'm really sorry, Lily."

I studied him for a minute, watching the way his hazel eyes seemed more subdued than usual, and how his mouth opened and closed over and over again as he tried to figure out what he could possibly say to make things better.

On impulse, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek softly. My lips lingered there for a moment, before I slowly sank back down to the ground.

Sometimes words just aren't enough.

A/N: So this started as mostly a filler chapter, but it turned into a very important part of this story. I'll let you guess why.

_ Camp was fantastic, in case you were wondering. It served as wonderful inspiration for this story, so you might be getting a few more chapters than originally planned. We'll just have to see. _

_ Question of the week: An interesting tidbit about yourself? _

_ I hate benchmark numbers. When I'm micro waving something, I will never put 30 seconds, or 45 seconds in. It'll always be something like 43 or 27 seconds. Even if the directions on a microwave meal say one minute, I'll put it in for 59 seconds. _

_ Yeah, I'm a freak._

_ Feed the bunny rabbit! She's been pretty happy these last few weeks because of all the food she's been getting! _

_ Much Love,_

_ Jessie_

_ P.S. Who is stoked for HP8?_


	6. Perfect Posture

A/N: I'm going to apologize for this chapter in advance; it's very short and very pointless the definition of "filler chapter". Hopefully it doesn't also suck. Hugs and Snuggies go out to the following reviewers: WhenTheMoonShines, AngelofLight95, peacelovebooksx107, Almost Genius, alicenotinwonderland, Shiroi Majo, Jenn222, Lily-Evans-James-Potter, Lkay09, SilverHeart87, MedzR3, Heimarmene, Frenzied Warrior, L-U-N-A-654, thebiggestpotterfreak, KenzieAlyssa, and get on with that shit. (That's a name, not a command!)

Keep dishing out those fabulous reviews, guys! They (along with the new HP movie) complete my life.

Disclaimer: I am nowhere _near_ being cool enough to own any part of this Harry Potter madness.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Perfect Posture<p>

When we emerged from the forest and into the open clearing where we would be staying for the next few days, the seventh years were lazing around on the logs encircling the fire pit. Slughorn, who had taken his sweet time getting here, was chortling heartily with a small group of his "gifted students". Remus was talking animatedly with Marlene and Mary, while Sirius occasionally added a sarcastic line and a roguish wink. Curiously enough, Alice and Frank were missing from the group. Peter was crouched down in front of the fire, doing something with his hands, and avoiding getting kicked into the pit by the Slytherins that were sitting behind him.

"Er, Wormtail?" James tapped him on the shoulder hesitantly, keeping careful distance between them, as Peter's butt was practically rubbing up against James's face. Peter spun around quickly, two sticks in hand.

We jumped back away from the sharp, pointy sticks that were pointed at us like he was going to lunge forward and jab one through each of our lungs. I flung my hands in the air, and shrieked a bit. "What are you doing?" James shouted, also throwing his arms up.

Peter glanced down at the little branches he held, and shrugged. "Making a fire," he answered cheerily, turning his back to us again. I walked around the perimeter of the fire to get a better look. Peter's tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, and a frustrated dip appeared in his brow.

I smirked. "Don't strain yourself, Pete," I chirped, sitting down on the log next to Marlene.

He barely even glanced up to glare at me. James kneeled beside him, and stared at the sticks with a confused expression on his face. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked bluntly, looking up at his mate like he was a freaking loon.

"I already told you!" huffed Peter. "I'm starting a fire!" He scrunched up his face as he rubbed the two sticks together impossibly faster and with even more pressure.

Wide-eyed, I looked to my left at Mary. "How long has been doing this for?" I asked incredulously, my eyes darting wildly between her amused expression and Peter's shuddering arms.

She glanced at her wristwatch and smirked. "Oh, I don't know… Ten minutes, give or take a few?" She bent over to tap Pete on the shoulder and flashed him a quick thumbs up. "Keep up the good work, Pete! You're almost there!" When he wasn't looking anymore, she shook her head at me, trying hard not to laugh.

Feeling someone's eyes on me, I turned to find Sirius waggling his eyebrows at me in a way that was obviously meant to be seductive. I edged away from him. Hadn't he just seen me practically slobbering all over his best mate a few hours ago?

Marlene caught my eye and winked, tilting her head infinitesimally toward Remus and grinned excitedly. She'd fancied Remus ever since he complimented her penmanship a few weeks ago. I'd long since given up trying to convince her that "No really, your handwriting is much better than mine" wasn't a "discreet pick-up line" or whatever she'd called it. It wasn't a pick-up line at all.

I rolled my eyes, but flashed her a smile anyway.

Silly girls.

"Pete, this is clearly not working!" James exclaimed, running his hand through his hair. "You've been at this for ages!"

"But Padfoot _said_ !"

"Padfoot says a lot of things!" he cried, throwing his arms in the air. "I think we established that you should never take his advice in fourth year when he told you that Dumbledore had instituted Naked Fridays!"

Mary buried her head in the hands, and shook her head sadly. "There are some things you just can't _unsee_," she whimpered.

James plowed on, barely hearing Mary's horrified comment. "So why in Merlin's name would you listen to Sirius when he told you to rub two bloody sticks together?"

A blank look crossed his face, and he finally stopped frantically bashing the two pieces of wood together. "But…how else are we supposed to start a fire?"

With a frustrated sigh, James snatched a stick from Peter's limp hand, and elbowed him out of the way.

"James. James, what are you doing?" I asked when he picked up one of the sticks and began pilling up somewhat dried pine needles.

He glanced up at me, and said, "Well someone's got to start this ruddy fire, haven't they?"

"It's just, I don't think…" I stammered. "Oh Merlin." He positioned the stick vertically so it was resting on top of the pile of needles, and began twisting it between his palms vigorously.

I watched in awe as the stick almost completely disappeared as it spun. Little streaks of white danced around it as it pirouetted and twirled. I opened my mouth more than once to point out that starting a fire with a rain-dampened stick wasn't going to work very well, but I always ended up shutting it again, not wanting the show to end.

"Where have you _been_?" someone across the circle hissed. I looked up to see Snape edging through the trees on the opposite side of the clearing. He met my eyes with a blank stare.

"Exploring," he answered dully. His face showed no emotion whatsoever, and for a moment, I almost believed him.

As I was turning my head back to James and the spinning stick, a flash of blue caught my eye. Just beyond Professor Slughorn, a bright blue tarp was resting over something lumpy, and slightly rectangular. Curious, I made my way through the tangle of feet and logs to the tarp, and lifted up one corner.

Dry firewood. Of course there was.

Sighing, I grabbed a few pieces of wood, and stacked them in my arms. Shooting a superior smirk at James, I dumped the logs in the center of the rock ring. Then I walked over to the pile of bins I'd noticed when we first arrived, and dug through the plastic tubs until I found a box labeled "Miscellaneous". Sure enough, at the top of the box was a little book of matches. I also grabbed a few metal rods from the box and then refastened the lid.

"Watch and learn, gentlemen," I said with a smirk, dropping to my knees. I set the matches and roasting sticks to the side, and began work on the fire. Using the pile of dried needles James had assembled, I made a bed for the logs to rest on, and then carefully propped them against each other in a teepee shape. Then I draped the remaining pinecones and needles around the logs.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Sirius asked. I whipped around to see him staring wide-eyed at the small, red-tipped match.

"You hand those to the adults who know how to handle themselves around fire," I replied sardonically, stretching my palm out to him. "Come on, hand them over," I said, wiggling my fingers at him.

Ignoring me, Sirius turned the box over in his hands a few times until he found the rectangular red patch on one side. "Oooh! What's this?" Sirius exclaimed happily, staring intently at the spot.

"Sirius," I warned, "give them to me right now…please."

"Hmm… Evans, will you please shut up? I'm trying to read the directions here so nobody gets hurt." He batted his eyelashes, attempting his best impression of me."_Strike match against strike plate for flame_," he read, completely tuning my loud protesting voice out.

I clutched at James's surprisingly muscular forearm. "Please tell me he's not about to do something stupid," James sighed wearily. I glanced up at him, and shook my head the tiniest amount, unable to answer that.

"Black! Don't you dare !" I threatened, watching with big eyes as he dragged the tip of the match along the flint. A pathetic whimper escaped my mouth, and I hid my face in James's comfortable shirt. "Oh Merlin."

"JESUS CHRIST!" My head snapped up at the sound of Sirius's startled shout. Wide-eyed, I watched the flame eat its way up the short matchstick towards Sirius's fingers rapidly, charring the wood in its path and growing larger by the second. "What do I do? What do I _do?_"

"Just drop it right here…" I said as calmly as possible, pointing to my teepee of firewood.

Mary let out a high-pitched scream as Sirius flicked the match from his fingers…and onto the ground.

"YOU IDIOT, PADFOOT!"

More screams followed as students clambered onto the logs they were just sitting on, watching in fear as the ground ignited and the flames began snaking away from the fire pit.

"How is this happening? It's raining for God's sake!" the Slytherin girl whose name I neglected to ask shouted to no one in particular.

Slughorn, the adult, the teacher, the "chaperone", the only wand-bearing wizard in the group ran full tilt away from the fire pit, waving his arms above his head like a wild banshee, and hollering at the top of his lungs.

"Someone get some water!" one of the Hufflepuffs suggested frantically.

Then came James's sarcastic reply: "Oh, yeah, what a fantastic idea. I'll get right on that. Shall I just run down to the lake and fetch some? The lake that's _ten minutes away_!"

"Stop, drop, and roll!" Sirius shouted, although no one was on fire. "Stop, drop, and _roll_."

"Shut up, Black!" Mary screeched. "Just _shut up_!"

I buried my head in James's chest. "Why couldn't Dumbledore have sent us to a zoo?" I cried, clenching the sides of his shirt in each of my hands. He wrapped me in his arms, pulling me impossibly closer to him.

Suddenly everything went very quiet. There was no more screaming, or cursing, or shouting. There was only the sound of someone's heavy panting. For a moment, we all stood there in silence. I squeezed my eyes tighter shut, afraid to see what was going on. Either the fire had engulfed us all, and we were dead and floating up to heaven or Hell or wherever… Or someone had gathered his wits enough to put out the fire.

When I felt James's arms around me loosen a tad more than I was okay with, I knew it was the latter option. I turned my head cautiously and peeked under James's arm.

Remus was standing alone on the ground where the fire had been, his foot on the burnt down match, and a plastic water bottle in hand.

So why the silence?

My eyes darted around the circle, noticing for the first time thirty-six pairs of eyes on me… Or rather, on James and I.

I leaned in even closer to James. "Why are they all staring?" I hissed at him, tilting my head toward the nosy onlookers.

He bent down so his lips just barely grazed my left ear, and whispered back, "I think they're all rather surprised to see us, er, getting along so well."

"Huh. Weird."

Blushing, I slowly extricated myself from James's grasp, and cleared my throat, smoothing my wild, frizzy hair back into its proper place. _When in doubt, shoulders back, butt under,_ my mum's voice floated to me. That had always been her motto during tough situations.

"Mum, this annoying boy with messy hair and glasses fancies me. What should I do?"

"Shoulders back, butt under, dear."

So I followed her instructions now, pushing my shoulder blades together, and tucking my butt in. There was, however, nothing I could do about the blood rapidly filling my cheeks.

I spun robotically to face Sirius. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for for… For disobeying your Head Girl, and your lack of common sense."

He gaped at me. "What did I do?" Sirius cried.

"You started a freaking forest fire, Black!" I snapped, throwing my hands in the air, exasperated. "What _didn't_ you do?"

James coughed into his fist, and raised a finger in the air. "I, er, concur…with that."

A few moments of absolute silence passed, in which I looked around uncomfortably, and James quite literally twiddled his thumbs.

We all looked up at the sound of wet leaves squishing under a fat man's feet. Slughorn peeked around the trunk of a tree at the edge of the clearing, surveying the damage. I raised my eyebrows slightly, and he stepped out from behind the tree a bit sheepishly. He smiled to himself and patted his stomach affectionately.

"Now how about that dinner?"

* * *

><p>AN: So, tell me. Who's seen Deathly Hallows Part 2 yet? I have! And oh my Lord, it was mind-boggling. The special effects were out of this world, and the acting was _loads_ better than the other movies. Of course, the length (125 minutes? Really?) was incredibly disappointing, and towards the beginning I felt like the pacing was off. Barely five minutes passed and they were already breaking into Gringotts. Also, to me the Prince's Tale scene was a huge let-down, because that is my favorite part in the whole HP series, and it just didn't seem like it flowed very well at all. There were some shining moments in it, obviously, but by two o'clock in the morning I was too tired to even begin to process what was going on. The battle was…incredible. And Neville is my new hero. Siriusly.

Was anyone else thrown off by McGonnagal's sudden sense of humor? I definitely was. It seemed like she had more jokes than everyone else in the movie combined. It's not necessarily a bad thing, just different. "The Sacking of Severus Snape" was breath taking. I'm not entirely sure what the point of the boathouse was, but it created an awesome effect.

Ron and Hermione's kiss was hardly there. One minute they were running from a tidal wave, and the next they were snogging. There was no rhyme or reason to it whatsoever. Oh well, I guess I'm just glad they stuck it in there.

Gah, I'm so nit-picky. And I rant. I'm going to die alone. Anyway, the movie was awesome. Although there were some disappointments, they didn't really detract too much from the overall epicness of the movie. So I will definitely be seeing it a couple more times.

Let me know your thoughts in a review! Agree, disagree, want me to shut up and write a longer chapter…? I'm open to whatever.

Much Love,

Jessie

P.S. Oh. My. God. I almost forgot! My friend got me a Snuggie for my birthday. It's a replica of the Gryffindor robes. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Needless to say, it hasn't left my sight these last 24 hours. 3 I'm in love.


	7. Morning, Sunshine

A/N: You guys are insane. Like clinically _insane_. I think you're all ready to be pet owners, as this bunny rabbit is getting fat. (For those of you who haven't spent much time on this story, that's code for: we've hit the 100 hundred review mark! On the sixth chapter! Woot!) Anyway, _huge_ thanks goes out the following reviewers: elliey black, Jenn222, Sadie, (unknown), (unknown2), greengirl17, ParisNeverEnded, SilverHeart87, get on with that shit (not at the end! I learn from my mistakes), WhenTheMoonShines, ronbweasleyfan237, (unknown3), LeahMarie 023, Frenzied Warrior, shhayy-j11, Loslote, Jen, Jjjjj, Mental-Craze, KenzieAlyssa, Heimarmene, Melody106, L-U-N-A-654, MaryandMerlin, StormySeaEyes, Jacki James Criss Potter, Lkay09, thebiggestpotterfreak, and DarlingILoveYou.

I know not all of you reviewed chapter six, but I figure you all need some recognition. 110 reviews, guys… Truffle boxes to all of you!

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own anything but my creativity. Mischief Managed. Oh, and I do not own the Beatles song featured in this chapter. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Morning, Sunshine<p>

"You dirty little _slag!_" Mary exclaimed with a disbelieving laugh.

Feeling my cheeks begin to burn, I shifted my gaze down, and began picking at the hem of my t-shirt. "I am not," I muttered half-heartedly. But who was I kidding? I practically mounted the bloke in public. That's class-A slag behavior. Besides, Mary never lies.

"You shouldn't have done it, you know," said Marlene. Her expression was a cross between admiration and disapproval. As much as she hated to admit it, she would never gather the strength to do what I did no matter how much she might want to.

"I already _told_ you. I didn't mean to… Something just came over me, I suppose." I grimaced, trying to remember back the few hours to that afternoon. Everything seemed fuzzy in my mind's eye, like I'd been completely sloshed through the whole ordeal. Which, if I didn't know better, I reckon I might have been.

Alice quirked one of her dainty little eyebrows. "Something, you say? I wonder what that could be…"

Mary snorted loudly, and fell backwards onto her sleeping bag, cackling maniacally. "It's loooove!" she cooed, drawing out the word to an indistinguishable point.

"It is not," I huffed. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "Not love, anyway. That's not plausible."

Marlene rolled her eyes at me. "Oh please, Lily. Life would prove much simpler if you'd just admit it." She shot me an apologetic look, making her position very clear. I may not like it, but the truth hurts.

"You're one to talk!" I teased, nudging her playfully with my elbow. "When are you ever going to work up that Gryffindor courage of yours and _tell_ him?"

Mary nodded at Marlene. "Put a bottle of Firewhisky in her hand and her tongue would be loose enough." She smirked.

Marlene groaned and buried her face in her pillow. "When are you ever going to stop hanging that over my head? It was one time! _One time!_" she cried.

"What can I say? There are some things that will be forever burned into our memories," I said, flicking her lightly. "Your drunken striptease in the Three Broomsticks is one of those things."

Alice burst into a fit of giggles, and collapsed into a shaking heap. "I will never be able to listen to 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' ever again!"

"Oh Merlin," Marlene muttered. "Please don't remind me!"

Mary stood as fully as the small Muggle tent allowed, and began a terrible impression of a plastered Marlene whipping her shirt around above her head. "I wanna hold your ha-and!" she howled at the top of her lungs. "Oh, please say to me you'll let me be your man! And please say to me you'll let me hold your hand!"

I chucked my pillow at her and narrowly missed her face. "Shut up!" I hissed between bouts of laughter. "You'll wake everyone!"

Marlene picked up her own pillow, and began smacking Mary with it as hard as she could. Her knees finally gave in, and she fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. "Oh Jesus," she whispered, frantically wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Brilliant, Mary. Could you have been any louder?" Marlene swatted her once again with her hand.

"Yes. Would you like to see?" And then she began screaming the chorus of the Beatles song for all of camp to hear. "I want to hold your oomph!"

I'd flung my hairbrush at her head. It made contact with the side of her skull with a muted _thump_. "Ow! Sodding hell, Lily!"

There was a brief slapping on the tent's thin polyester rain fly. "Er, Lily, is everything…okay in there?" came James's hesitant voice.

"Now you've done it," I growled at Mary, tossing yet another pillow in her direction.

She simply caught it and grinned. "You better go _check_ on him, Lils," she said, winking suggestively. I swear to Merlin, it was like having a better version of Sirius around.

"Yes, James, everything is perfectly-oh." I crawled to the tent's opening on all fours and poked my head out the door of the tent only to realize that my nose was buried in James's shirt as he towered over me. He made no attempt to step back, so I took the opportunity to breathe in the fresh, musky scent that was James Potter.

I scrambled up from my knees quickly, and clumsily. James was smirking down at me, eyeing my outfit with poorly disguised desire. Blushing like crazy, I self-consciously pulled helplessly on the hem of my very short pajama shorts, and smoothed my frizzy red hair back into its high ponytail. My bra was peeking through the lace neckline of my tank top, I was sure, and a thick strip of my white stomach was exposed between the top of my shorts and the hem of my shirt. My toes wiggled nervously in their knee-high Santa Claus Christmas socks.

"C-Can I help you with something?" I stammered, blowing some stray red fringe from my eyes. I could hear my roommates' giggles from inside the tent, and I knew they had their ear pressed up against the tent walls. Honestly, could they _be_ any more obnoxious about this?

Ever so casually, I kicked my foot up a bit, and shoved it forcefully behind me. Unfortunately, I'd forgotten to zip the tent door up behind me when I'd come out of it, and my foot connected with solid nothing, forcing me to lose my balance and shriek wildly as I fell flat on my butt.

"Brilliant. Just bloody perfect," I swore to myself. James extended his hand graciously, offering it to me, barely concealing his grin, but I just waved it away.

"Er, are you going to get up?" James asked when I stayed put on the ground, hands splayed out behind me. Alice, Mary, and Marlene, were shaking the tent I was leaned up against with their laughter. Knowing her, Mary was probably rolling around on the sleeping bags, clutching her side, and whispering, "Make it stop, make it stop!"

I grimaced, and shook my head, trying desperately to look cool about the whole ordeal. "Nah, I'm just…fine," I finished lamely, slapping my hand against the ground.

James's eyes flitted around, and he pressed his lips together in confusion. "Okay," he agreed slowly. He scratched the back of his head and I watched in awe as the muscle in his forearms pulsed. "Well, I…er, just wanted to make sure no one was…dying. You know, as Head Boy, and…all," he offered, seeming unsure of what he was saying. He turned his head to the side, and cursed to himself. "I should…go," James said, jerking his thumb in the direction of his tent.

I blinked a few times before my brain fully registered what he was saying. "Oh! Right. Yes, of course."

"Yeah," he finished dumbly. His mouth fluttered open and closed a few times. "Well, goodnight then."

I forced a blinding smile onto my face, and waved, still sitting on the ground. "Goodnight, James," I said to his retreating back. It was the smoothest thing I'd said during the entire exchange.

As soon as he disappeared back into his tent, I let my head drop to the ground with a thud. "Christ," I muttered to the trees, before peeling myself off the grass and dirt, and clambering my way back into the tent.

I flopped onto my sleeping bag, and buried my face into the pillow. Its smell was warm, and comforting. "I fancy him," I groaned into the pillowcase. "I fancy James sodding Potter."

Alice patted my back sympathetically, and assured me, "The first step on the road to recovery is always admitting you have a problem."

I lifted my head off the pillow to give her my best what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about? look.

Mary finally wound down enough to crawl into her sleeping bag with a contented sigh. "Who said this was a problem Lily wants to get rid of?"

None of us seemed able to answer that question.

Alice shot me one last sympathetic glance, before sliding into her own sleeping bag, with Marlene following suit. I sighed, grabbing the box of wands that was shoved into the foot of my bag. Was fancying James really that much of a problem? Sure, it wasn't exactly ideal after six years of hatred, but when is "love" ever precisely what you want?

Staring up at the stars through the plastic covered windows in the roof of the tent, I wondered what being with James might be like. Something unfamiliar swelled up in me at the thought. I lay there for a while, pondering what it could possibly be that was making me feel so…nervous?

In my head, I tried to picture James and I but I couldn't get past how it was now: fun, light-hearted, and yet still awkward. What if I wasn't what James expected, wanted? As pathetic as it sounds, I'd never properly snogged a bloke before. It never felt right to go beyond _just_ kissing. I tried it, though, once with Charles McClaggen after we'd been dating for two months. It wasn't at all how I'd imagined it. Our teeth banged together painfully, and he bit down on my lower lip so hard he drew blood. At one point, I realized my eyes were wide open and staring directly at his rather large, crooked nose. Not exactly the picture of romance.

I broke up with him just a few days later.

James had snogged plenty of girls before. As a Prefect I often found him in various broom closets across the school with a different girl each time. They never emerged with blood smeared across their lips.

I sighed and glanced around at the other girls. Mary was already sound asleep, snoring. Alice wore a slight smile on her face, no doubt dreaming of precious Frank. Marlene was rolled onto her side, but judging by the way her back rose and fell in an unwavering pattern, she was fast asleep too. I huffed to myself, and folded my hands on top of my stomach, focusing my alert eyes on the stars above.

_Why is that window getting closer?_ I cocked my head to the side, watching in wonder as the plastic window in the top of the tent drifted down towards me ever so slowly.

And then: "AARGH!"

The morning air was chilly, and the breeze carried a frosty bite to it when I stepped out of the tent the next morning. I pulled the zipper of my thin, gray sweatshirt up to my chin, and shoved my socked feet into a pair of fur-lined boots. My matching gray sweatpants stuck out randomly from the boots but I took no care to tuck them in properly. I sighed, my breath making puffy, white clouds in the cold morning air, and trudged over to James.

He was crouched down in front of the fire pit, stoking the flames with a long stick he'd picked up from the forest. He glanced up and grinned when he saw me.

"Morning, Sunshine!" James greeted me happily.

I returned his smile with a very flat, uninterested face. "Don't talk to me," I instructed. A few pans and ingredients for breakfast were rested on the logs encircling the fire. Ignoring James's confused expression, I slumped over to the logs, and began mixing up the powdery substance with water. I quickly dribbled some oil in the pan next to me, and scooped the batter from the bowl, dropping it into the pan in circles. Then I whipped out my wand yes, my wand and used it to levitate the pan over the roaring fire.

"Er, Lily, how do you have-?" James started to ask, pointing at the stick of wood in my hand.

I quickly silenced him with a grouchy glare. "What did I just say?" I demanded rudely, flicking my spatula at James. A little glob of batter went flying off the end of the spatula, and landed on the very tip of James's nose.

He went cross-eyed trying to see what had just plopped onto his face. "Don't talk to you?" he answered, making the statement seem more like a question.

"Right."

"But I don't-"

This time I raised my wand and pointed it lazily between his eyes. "Don't talk to me," I said again.

A door slapped against its frame, and both James and I turned to see Slughorn coming out of his pathetic little self-constructed cabin. He stretched his arms back behind him and patted his stomach merrily. I bitterly wished his stupid cabin had imploded on _its_elf.

"Oho, Miss Evans, Mister Potter. Good to see you here!" Slughorn waved jovially. I raised my eyebrows and frowned at the ground. Where else would we be? Surely not at Hogwarts. The castle walls don't just decided to cave in on the students there.

"What's for breakfast?" Slughorn asked greedily, rubbing his hands together while he surveyed the pan and bowl of batter that rested in my lap. I self-consciously shifted the bowl to my side.

"Pancakes!" James piped up merrily. I didn't miss the glare he sent my direction.

Meh. Whatever.

"Oho, Miss Evans, is that a wand I see you using?" He waggled his eyebrows mischievously at me.

Inside I was grimacing to myself and puking a bit, but on the outside, I pasted an innocent smile on my face. "Well you see, sir, I awoke in the middle of the night and thought I heard a curious noise. I figured it wasn't safe to go wandering about in the dark wilderness without any form of protection, so I grabbed my wand. Just to be safe," I said sweetly. My voice sounded foreign and strange to even my own ears too prickly, like the sugar in it had crystallized into hard chunks.

Slughorn pointed his finger at me creepily. "Too right you are, Miss Evans, too right you are," he said, kind of squinting at me as though he was caught mid-wink. I struggled to suppress an unpleasant shudder.

"Does that mean I get _my_ wand?" James asked hopefully.

Slughorn just chortled quietly, and continued to pat his stomach absentmindedly. James's face visibly fell, and settled into an unhappy frown.

The pancake batter sizzled at me, and I was glad for the excuse to turn my back on Slughorn so I could flip the pancakes.

James sidled up next to me and stole the flipper-thing from my left hand. "Hey!" I protested, attempting to snatch the spatula back from him.

"Will you just focus on keeping this pan up?" he asked, giving me a look.

I _hmphed_, but did as he said.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, eh, Lils?" James asked in a light voice, like I hadn't threatened to curse his eyebrows off for simply talking to me minutes earlier.

"Many times, actually. Once to fix a tent that had collapsed on me in the middle of the night," I responded bitterly.

James nodded, and _Aahh_ed his understanding. "Not much of a morning person, then?" he concluded smartly.

I glared at the pan he was holding, and muttered, "That doesn't even _begin_ to cover it."

* * *

><p>AN: I need your help. I have hit a wall. Chapter eight is written, and although I'm not in love with it… It'll work. But chapter nine is being very difficult. It's the stubborn seven-year-old I baby-sit. It's my pain in the ass older brother. This happens with every story, and your encouraging reviews always help me get through it. For example, when I posted the first chapter of this story, I had absolutely no idea what was going to happen. Now, however, I know exactly where this story is going, how fast it's going to get there, and the roadblocks along the way. All of this happened because of one short review.

So. Please review! Make this bunny so fluffy Agnes from Despicable Me would terrorize it. Next chapter is nearly four thousand words, which is eleven pages on MS Word. Do you know how long it takes to write eleven pages? Hours. Five, to be more precise.

Fat bunnies are happy bunnies.

Much Love,

Jessie


	8. Daddy Knows Best

_A/N: Have I mentioned that you guys are insane? Yeah… Humongous, fat, massive thanks to the following reviewers: elliey black, SilverHeart87, Jacki James Criss Potter, Loslote, snortingisgoodforyou, alicenotinwonderland, Melany, Lkay09, Mental-Craze, Indigoredhm, Jenn222, silk399, Geoo'97, Get on with that shit! (I felt like the name requires an exclamation mark when I say it), Joy, Moonfrost127, mermaidgirl45, WhenTheMoonShines, Darke Whispers, peacelovebookx107, KenzieAlyssa, L-U-N-A-654, Frenzied Warrior, MaryandMerlin, Greengirl17, and Lily-Evans-James-Potter. _

_And to MaryandMerlin, thank you for lending me your bulldozer. It came of great use. I owe you one! ;) And here's that extra-long chapter I promised you all! _

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling doesn't have to spout out nonsense about neglected bunny rabbits to get reviews…_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Daddy Knows Best<p>

"Er, James? Are you…okay?"

He looked up just long enough to shoot me a confused glance, before turning away from me again. "Just fine, why?"

"You're seizing," I said, nodding at his trembling hands that would occasionally lash out.

James gave me a look similar to the one I gave the quacking witch who crawled around the halls on all fours in St. Mungo's last time I visited. "I'm just washing dishes, Lily."

Eyebrows arched, I watched as he swirled foamy water around in the same frying pan I'd used to cook pancakes, holding onto the handle with both hands. Then, without any warning, he would thrust his arms out, and the water would slosh over the sides of the pan. Through the soap bubbles, I could still see clumps of burnt pancake batter stuck to the bottom of the pan. I glanced at the pile of "clean" dishes next to him, only to see that they were all in a similar, sad condition.

I grabbed a makeshift metal plate off the pile, and brought it up to my face for closer inspection. A little drop of syrup rolled off the edge and plopped itself onto my shorts.

That's gross.

What if that had been Evan Rosier's plate? God only knows what _he_ does with his food. I shuddered and set the plate down next to James again.

"You're doing a dreadful job," I informed him, scrunching up my face as he poured the water out of the frying pan, and declared it clean.

"What are you on about? It's nearly spotless!" James cried as I shoved the plate I'd just been inspecting in his face.

"Are you bloody mad?" I demanded, shaking the dirty plate at him. "Rosier's regurgitated syrup-spit just landed on my leg, James! My leg!"

He prodded the brown blob on my shorts hesitantly, wearing a disgusted face. "Are you sure that's syrup? It's…lumpy. Last time I checked, maple syrup isn't lumpy."

"_Of course_ I'm sure. What else could it be?" I challenged.

"Well…" James began, still eyeing the clumpy brown spot with revulsion. "He _is _quite fond of-"

I quickly slapped my hands over my poor, innocent little ears. "Oh my God, don't say it!" I squealed loudly while my brain screamed its protests at me. "You arse! Getitoff, getitoff, getit_off_! Merlin's great aunt Turk, please _get that bloody thing off of me!_"

At this point, I was almost reduced to tears as I half-chanted, half-cried at James. He stared at it in horror for a moment longer, before timidly raising a finger and flicking the lump off. The little brown plod went sailing towards the log benches where the Ravenclaws sat at breakfast. Even with the glob of…whatever gone, a great splotch was left on the front of my jean shorts.

"Perfect," I muttered grumpily, dabbing at my shorts with a wet paper towel. As if my morning wasn't horrible enough already. "Just ruddy perfect."

"You only have yourself to blame, love," said James conversationally, still washing dishes with those spastic hand movements.

"And why is that?" I demanded, pausing my frantic dabbing to glare at the back of his head.

"You and your stupid wand didn't take a fair share of the work!"

I folded my arms across my chest stubbornly, and turned my nose up at him. My wand is not stupid. Oh, hey, my wand. I glanced fleetingly at James just to make sure he wasn't looking, and snatched my wand off the bench. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by James.

"Just remember your wand was sitting right there?"

Frozen in place, I looked up, but his back was still facing away from me. Merlin, I was positive he had eyes in the back of his head. What a freak!

"Tosser," I threw out, because obviously, I couldn't give him the satisfaction of being correct for once in his life.

I quickly Scourgified my lump-stained shorts, and set to work on rewashing everything James had tried to clean previously.

"I reckon we should go to the lake when we're finished here," James said, handing me yet another dirty dish that he supposedly washed. "Lily?" he prodded when I didn't say anything right away.

"Sorry, Lily can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep." Momentary pause. "_Beeeeep!_"

James scratched his head. "Er, come again?"

I glared at him from the corner of my eye. "I'm not speaking with you at the moment."

"What did _I_ do?" James yelped, pushing the plate he was cleaning forward with an especially vigorous thrust.

"You're a terrible dishwasher," I sniffed, setting a sparkling plate onto the growing stack of clean dishes. "Anyway, last time we went to the lake, you coerced me into taking off my clothes and giving you a back massage. My socks still aren't dry, by the way."

James smirked. "It certainly didn't take much coercing," he pointed out.

I shrugged. "Besides the point."

Handing me the very last dish, James sighed. "Fine. There will be no coercing involved. Our friends can even come to make sure of it."

I waved my hand at him. "Keep talking."

"You can wear your swimsuit," he said, and I could practically hear the eye-roll in his tone. "Okay?"

I hopped up instantly, and grinned. "That's just fine," I agreed happily, scooping up the pile of dishes into my arms, and waddling away to the plastic containers where we'd found them earlier.

* * *

><p>"Ouch! Will you stop that?" Mary hissed, shooting a glare over her shoulder at Sirius, who was making it his goal to step on the backs of Mary's shoes with every step she took.<p>

Sirius sniggered and, for a few moments, obeyed Mary's request. And then he started it up again.

"Jesus, Sirius, how old _are_ we?" I grumbled, trying my hardest not to trip over random tree roots protruding from the ground.

James grinned at me. "Padfoot had a troubled childhood. Abused, beaten. He sometimes forgets where he is, and retreats back into that awful time, because it's the only thing he's ever known." He shook his head sympathetically. "It's dreadful, really."

Marlene's confused voice rang out above the rest of our laughter. "Oh, Sirius, I didn't know you were abused!"

Peter opened his mouth to correct her, but Remus quickly silenced him with a tiny shake of his head and a slight grimace. He patted Marlene on the back awkwardly. "He's not too keen on discussing his past, so we prefer not to bring it up."

Though she looked slightly disturbed by this new information, Marlene seemed to accept it pretty well. "I'm so…sorry," she said, clearly unsure of her words.

James caught my eye and threw a wink at me. His lips curved upward slightly, stretching slowly across his face as it split into a wide grin, and I was momentarily blinded by his dazzling smile.

Sweet mother of Merlin.

I had to turn my head to hide the quickly deepening blush climbing up my cheeks. _Calm yourself, Lily. It's just a smile. _I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, willing the blood to fade from my flaming face. I pictured in my mind the most horrifying thing I could come up with: Vernon Dursley's mustache.

Just the thought made me throw up a bit.

I grimaced while I imagined him stroking it thoughtfully, like it was his pet cat or something. A very messy cat, that is. Food was constantly getting caught up in it. The first time Petunia had him round for dinner, we had corn on the cob, and it was definitely not a pretty sight. Even Petunia seemed a bit crestfallen when a bit of corn juice flew across the table and landed on Dad's chicken. I almost pitied her. Almost.

"Er, Lily is everything alright?" James asked hesitantly, noticing the disgusted look I wore. He prodded me gently with his finger like I was the raspberry Jell-O we always had a Christmas.

I blinked, pushing the awful image from my mind, and shook my head as if coming out of some wicked trance. "Yeah, just fine. I "

My explanation was cut off by Alice's very excited squeal. "Ooh! What are those?" she asked happily, pointing across the beach at what looked like giant, moldy bananas.

Sirius sniggered and whispered something to the rest of the Marauders. I edged away from the group, distancing myself from whatever was going on. Judging by the way Sirius's gaze flicked between the moldy bananas and his mates, it was nothing for my childish ears. I watched their expressions with shrewd speculation: Peter looked utterly confused, Remus disbelieving, and James's lips twitched slightly as he tried to suppress his smirk. Frank just smacked Sirius across the back of his head.

Marlene slid up next to me. "What d'you reckon they're whispering about?" she asked in a hushed tone of voice.

Mary grinned. "Nothing innocent enough for your ears, I'm sure."

I frowned and glanced over my shoulder to shoot James a disapproving look. The smirk immediately fell off his face, and he cast his eyes downward guiltily. I turned away, and smiled triumphantly. Mary raised her eyebrows appreciatively. She flicked her wrist as though she were cracking a whip.

"I still can't believe Sirius was _abused_!" Marlene whispered dramatically.

I just hung my head in shame.

"Canoes!" Alice shouted, jumping up and down excitedly. A huge grin lit up her face as she pointed at the huge stack of green and brown wooden canoes piled up at the edge of the trees on the other side of the beach.

"Oh, dear God," I whimpered, halting in my tracks. Mary threw a grin at me and began running full tilt across the sand to where Alice hopped in place enthusiastically.

Marlene, ever the kind one, shrugged sympathetically. "It'll be fine," she said, somewhat forcefully, almost like she was trying to convince herself as well as me. "Really."

Still planted in the same spot, I gulped loudly, letting my heels sink into the damp sand. Alice and Mary (with Frank's help, of course) began hauling the canoes down from their perches and toward the water.

Suddenly, feeling something brush against either side of my hips, I lashed out violently, throwing my hand backward. It connected solidly with something rather hard and pointy.

"Ow, bloody _ow_!" James cried, staggering back away from me. I turned quickly, clapping my hands over my mouth. His glasses sat crookedly, sliding down his nose. He swore loudly, and slid down into a crouching position.

"Oh, James, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, wide-eyed, squatting down to his eye-level. Carefully, I drew his hands away from his face to examine the damage. The area around his eye was rapidly swelling in size and turning an unappealing purplish color. "Shit," I muttered.

A sharp hiss escaped his mouth as I gently poked the puffy, bruised region, and his fingers curled around my hands tightly. Sirius was doubled over laughing behind us. James lifted one hand to flip him the finger, never taking his eyes off of me, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Duck pooh".

With no conscious command from my brain to do so, my fingers began trailing the contours of his face softly. His eyes fluttered closed, and he leaned into my hand. A series of tingles traveled up my fingers, flowing through the veins in my hand and up my arms.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder rather abruptly.

And just like that, the moment is over. The bubble is popped. The bomb dropped. The

"Sorry to break up the _healing _session," Mary said, not sounding sorry at all, "but I think Pete's having a bit of a problem."

She pointed to the lake where Peter was already in his canoe, but he seemed to be having some trouble.

I cocked my head to one side, watching curiously as he spun in circles. "Somehow I don't think that's right…"

"What is happening?" Peter howled frantically, digging his paddle into the water furiously. "I don't know what's going on! The end is near!"

What the hell?

This is what she interrupted us for? Gah!

James groaned, and collapsed on the ground. "Every ruddy time!"

I grinned and extended my hand. He took it graciously and hauled himself up, muttering something unintelligible. Oddly enough, once he was standing fully, he didn't release my hand. I stared intently at it, examining our hands as though they were some exotic specimens.

"Lily, James!" Alice called, waving her hands above her head wildly. "This one's yours!" She jabbed her finger at a rickety-looking green canoe.

"Oh my God! No, Black, I will not sit between your legs!" Mary yelled as she climbed haphazardly into her and Sirius's very unstable canoe. "For Merlin's sake, Black, get that thing away from me!"

Although I couldn't see what "thing" she was referring to, it wasn't too terribly difficult to guess.

Marlene and Remus apparently had no trouble getting situated; they were already paddling off in perfect unison.

Alice and Frank, however, didn't seem too interested in the actual act of _canoeing_. They found more…productive things to do in the canoe. I pointedly averted my eyes.

James slapped the sides of our canoe, grinning mischievously. "Beautiful, isn't she?"

I grunted. Yeah. Gorgeous.

"Oh, come on, Lil. It'll be fun!"

I snorted. Fun? Ha! My last time on a boat had not been pretty. It hadn't even been unattractive. It was flat out _hideous_. Especially for the unlucky souls downwind of me. "No. I don't do boats," I assured him, shaking my head forcefully. "Ever."

"Lily."

"James."

"Get in the boat."

"No."

James sighed regretfully. "Don't make me do this, Lily."

"Do wh-? AAAH!" I screamed shrilly as James reached over and wrapped his arms around my knees, throwing me over his shoulder and hauled me to the unreliable death trap. "Put me DOWN, Potter! I'm Head Girl!" I yelled, pummeling his back with my balled up fists. "I said, put me-oomph!" I let out a huff as he quite literally tossed me into the stupid canoe.

He plopped me down on the front bench of the little, two-person canoe. "A little warning would have been nice," I sniffed, wiggling into the uncomfortable metal bench.

James shot me a glare. "A little cooperation would have been nice," he mimicked in an equally insolent tone. "Here." He shoved a splintery wood paddle into my hands, and then with a jerk, pushed the canoe off from the beach.

"I swear to God, Potter, if you tip this thing over I will _eat_ you," I threatened menacingly, holding my paddle out like a massive wand.

James grinned. "Is that a promise?"

"Git." I glared balefully at him, but I was soon distracted. A canoe ahead of us was rocking precariously, but there didn't seem to be anyone in it… A familiar chiming laugh floated across the space between our two canoes.

Alice.

Another strange noise issued from the little boat. It was almost like someone was raking her nails across a chalkboard. My jaw dropped as I saw a ripped up, red piece of cloth tossed from the canoe. I cocked my head to one side. "People are so…creative," I noted, watching the scene in front of me with a mixture of horror and wonder.

I quickly shook my head, dispelling the picture of Alice's shredded tank top hovering on top of the surface of the lake.

Thank Merlin for swimsuits.

I twisted in my seat to see James gesturing wildly at Peter, who still had not figured out how to set the boat going straight. "Alternate!" shouted James, cupping his hands around his mouth. Peter nodded, and began digging the paddle into the water on the other side of the canoe. He grinned excitedly as the boat began to straighten out, but his face fell once more when it continued to turn in our direction.

"No, no! _Alternate_, Pete, _alternate!_" James hung his head as Peter began paddling on the opposite side of the boat again. "Oh, sweet Jesus," he muttered.

I laughed and jerked my head in Alice and Frank's direction. "It could be worse," I pointed out. A scream pierced the air, and the very enthusiastic couple went tumbling into the water. They came up gasping for air, took one look at each other, and went right back at it. "See?"

James chuckled, and readjusted his grip on the paddle. "Come on."

We paddled down the shoreline a ways, passing Marlene and Remus as we went. They seemed perfectly content to just drift about, talking about books and penmanship and whatever else struck their fancy. As we went by, I could've sworn I heard Marlene telling Remus about her Barbie collection.

"What's that you're humming?" I asked James out of the blue. Just a moment ago it had seemed like background noise, but now the name of the song was tugging at my brain.

"I…don't know," he answered, shrugging. "Just something I heard on that radio of yours the other day."

I raised my eyebrows and spun around on the bench to face him. "James Potter," I gasped dramatically, "have you been listening to my Muggle music?"

"Well you can't blame me, can you?" James cried. "All Remus does is coo about how deep and inspiring Celestina Warbeck is! Do you know what that's like?" He gazed at me with wild, crazed eyes. "It's torture, I tell you! She keeps screaming to stir a cauldron of hot love, but I haven't the slightest bloody clue what that means!"

I couldn't help the giggle that bubbled from my lips then. As soon as it slipped out, I slapped my hands over my mouth in horror.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny!" I choked out between fits of giggles. "You've got to stir it up just right, James, and maybe you'll get some love tonight!"

James grinned and began singing the lyrics to the song at the top of his lungs. "Ooh! Come and stir my cauldron, and if you do it right, I'll boil you up some hot, strong love to keep you warm tonight!"

I clapped my hands over my bleeding ears, laughing so hard tears streamed randomly from my eyes. "Stop! My ears!" I shrieked, trying desperately to control the ache in my side. "I can't take it anymore!"

He suddenly jumped to his feet and pumped his fist in the air, making the canoe rock side to side dangerously. I squealed, and grabbed onto the edge of the bench tightly. All the while, James continued to sing the same verse over, impossibly louder and even worse.

"Nooo!" I howled, pressing my fingers into my eardrums.

But the singing wanker didn't stop.

Of course, something had to be done. There is a creative solution to every problem, so my Dad says, and you know, daddy always knows best.

Forever the overachiever, I lurched forward from my seat and did the only thing I could think of.

I kissed him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Gasp! Oh, Lily. So I guess this chapter isn't as long as I thought… But it's still an improvement to last week's chapter, right? So anyway… Oh, right. Question of the week! What has made you laugh today? Call me crazy, but occasionally I go back and read some of my own stories just to make sure they don't completely suck, so I was re-reading Telling Petunia. When Lily and Petunia were discussing the baby's name, Sirius pipes up "My friend had a pet tarantula named Harry". I laughed so hard. _

_Anyhoo, feed the bunny! _

_Much Love,_

_Livelier_


	9. Mental Images

A/N: Hello, lovelies. And I do mean lovely. Honestly, you're all simply b-e-a-utiful. Want to know why? Because "Roughing It" has passed the 150 review mark! This may be unimpressive for those who manage to hoard hundreds of reviews per chapter, but I'll take what I can get. Anyhoo, the fairest of the land includes but is not limited to: Ranmas's girl1, Frenzied Warrior, Jackie James Criss Potter, Joy, Loslote, IceBlueCrystal, SilverHeart87, deceptive shadows, Lkay09, Lily-Evans-James-Potter, elliey black, Kenzie Alyssa, alicenotinwonderland, Greengirl 17, dddynamite, Jenn222, WhenTheMoonShines, Geoo'97, and L-U-N-A-654.

The list is shorter this time so let's get that bunny fattened up, yeah? The fair is coming up, and (we need a name for this bunny!) he is after that blue ribbon!

(I love how this ^^ totally contradicts the "I'll take what I can get" thing.)

Disclaimer: Actually, I'm kind of flattered that I have to write these things. But really, do I seriously have to disclaim the fact that I'm not JK Rowling and I will never, ever hold a candle to her? It's just depressing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Mental Images<p>

Okay, so it was more of a quick, painful peck.

The canoe rocked and James flew forward at the same time I lurched up. Our faces smashed together nose-first, and James's glasses dug uncomfortably into the bridge of my nose. Honestly… I'm not even totally sure it was his lips I was kissing.

But that's not the point! The point is I took control of the situation, and found a creative solution to the problem. He had stopped singing, hadn't he?

"Sweet mother," I muttered, feeling my forehead with my gently probing fingers. Whatever idea I'd had in my head of James and my first kiss, that sure wasn't it. I sat back down on my respective bench with a frustrated huff.

James stared at me, bewildered. "Did you just try to…kiss me?" he asked incredulously. His hazel eyes were bright and confused behind his wire-rimmed glasses. He pulled his glasses off his nose, and quickly wiped them on his t-shirt before placing them back on his face.

"What? No!" I lied, blushing furiously. "That's just psh, _no_. Why would I, er, do that?" Feeling his eyes on me, I ducked my head and let my hair fall over my face in a curtain. "No," I repeated once more for emphasis.

I played with the hem of my shirt uncomfortably, fixing my ashamed stare on a white and black glob on the edge of the canoe. But I quickly realized I was examining bird poop, and switched my glare to intricate wood paneling on the inside of the boat.

"Lily."

I felt something warm and comforting underneath my chin, coaxing it up. James stood in front of me, studying me casually. His eyes roved my face, searching. A blush crept onto my cheeks, and I yearned for the plush sleeping bag hidden in our tent back at camp. Stupid hormones. Stupid canoe.

"I tripped," I mumbled, looking at anything everything but him.

"Onto my lips, naturally," he assumed, shrugging like this was a given. What else would I trip onto?

"Was that what those were?" I asked dumbly, looking up to meet his eyes for the first time with a blank, curious look on my face. "Hmm."

Suddenly it dawned on me that James's fingers were no longer at my chin. I froze as they brushed my hair back from my face ever so lightly. I struggled to keep sight of his drifting fingers from the corner of my eye.

"Lily, Lily, Lily," he murmured, sitting down on his own seat, just a foot or two away from me, "Hasn't anyone told you that you're a bloody awful liar?"

My heart was thudding in my ears, and my face was positively beet red. "No," I gulped, "I don't believe so."

"No?" He dropped his hand, and grinned at me, back to his usual berk self.

I leaned forward and gave his arm a hard whack. "Prat," I accused, narrowing my eyes at him. Who did he think he was, teasing me like that? The audacity! I picked up my abandoned paddle and began stroking at the water angrily.

James just chuckled and grabbed his own oar. "I wouldn't have minded, you know," he offered off-handedly.

"What?" I sucked in a sharp breath.

"If you _did_ try to kiss me," he shrugged noncommittally, "I wouldn't have minded."

Oh, well that's just ruddy fabulous.

"Awesome," I mumbled under my breath, digging the paddle deeper in the lake. I glanced up at the clear, blue sky. Was there something I did to deserve this?

We paddled back to the dock in silence for the longest time. Occasionally I would glance over my shoulder and meet his gaze with a blush. He would raise his eyebrows ever so slightly, and I'd say something about a rare bird or an oddly shaped cloud.

It was pathetic.

"I thought I saw a…" I wracked my brain for something reasonable when James asked (yet again) what I was looking at. "I saw a…" This is where taking Care of Magical Creatures at the NEWT level would have come in handy. I could spout off some random rubbish, and James wouldn't have the slightest clue. "Shit. Um…"

Did I say that out loud?

I stole another quick look over my shoulder at James. He was staring at me with an amused expression on his face. "A bear. You thought you saw a bear," he suggested, grinning at me.

"Right. A bear."

I swore silently to myself, and continued to paddle back toward the dock, forcing myself to look straight ahead. My neck ached to twist slightly to the right, and my eyes were quite literally itching to get another look at him. Maybe just one more glance… It couldn't hurt, right? And I could always pretend like I had a question to ask. Marlene was constantly badgering me to ask James if Remus ever mentioned her. That would be the perfect opportunity!

As casually as possible, I slowly sneaked a peek over my shoulder, and opened my mouth as if to say something—

James lunged.

His paddle clattered to the floor of the canoe, and I dropped mine in surprise as his hands made a grab for my face. "What the—?" But I was never able to get the words out.

James's mouth came crashing down on mine, nearly knocking me back off the little bench. One hand went to my hip, and the other cupped my cheek roughly. His lips captured mine with a sort of softness and force, moving against them in a way similar to how a ceramist worked with clay. I sat there, paralyzed, frozen with shock while James continued to kiss me, oblivious.

As soon as my brain registered what was happening, my arms latched themselves around his neck and my fingers worked their way into James's messy hair. His lips curled into a smile against mine. I twirled the little hairs at the nape of his neck around one of my fingers, eliciting a groan from deep in his throat.

And then it dawned on me: I was successfully snogging James Potter. _Snogging! Successfully!_ A little giggle burst from my lips, and James pulled back slightly to look at me curiously.

"You're not bleeding, are you?" I demanded, grabbing his chin in my fingers and turning his head to the side. "Any cuts or bruises?"

"_What?_"

I released his face and sat back with a baffled look on my face. "Huh."

"Is something wrong?" he asked. A little crease appeared between his eyebrows, and this time, I didn't hesitate to reach toward him and smooth it out.

"No," I admitted, sounding every bit as confused as I looked. "Nothing at all…"

"Then why do you look like you just caught Slughorn and McGonnagal doing the dirty in the potions closet?" James added hastily, "Sorry, first thing that popped into my head."

I made a gagging sound and turned away from him. _That'_s what was on his mind? And I was just snogging the poor bloke! "I did not need those mental images…"

James grimaced at me. "It's all the Celestina Warbeck rubbish. She's making my mind go barmy."

"How does a 'hot cauldron of love' turn into…_that_?" I asked, absolutely horrified by the pictures that were assaulting my mind. Desperate to be distracted, I picked up my paddle and began rowing in the direction of the dock. "Besides, I don't think that's even possible at their age."

James flashed me a wicked grin. "Oh, Lily. Hasn't anyone told you? _Anything_ is possible," he said, and I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes sparkled mischievously behind the wire-rimmed glasses that were slipping down his nose again.

He caught my gaze and threw me a roughish wink. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. His right eye closed slowly and oh so deliberately, and his thick lashes brushed against the lenses of his glasses. I felt like it would be more than appropriate for the fish to jump from the lake and start dancing along with some singing frogs.

I closed my own eyes, lost in the dream, and when I opened them again, James was staring at me curiously. "Er, Lily?"

"What?" I asked suddenly, my head snapping up.

"You just said something about dancing fish…"

I did? Huh. Well, suck a duck. "No, I think you're mistaken," I assured him, looking around nonchalantly, and trying my best to act like he'd just imagined it. "Really, James, we should get you out of this heat."

We rounded a slight bend in the shoreline, and then the dock came into view just a few meters away. Blushing furiously, I paddled hard to the dock just to avoid speaking on any level. When it was shallow enough, James hopped out and pulled the canoe up to the beach next to the rest of them.

I gently set my oar down across the benches and hopped up onto the dock. Sirius was standing at the end, dangling something long and pointy over the lake. The girls were crowded around a lumpy sand structure on the beach, with Frank hauling buckets of sand to them on command. Remus sat on the dock next to Sirius, quietly remarking about his stupidity with Peter adding nods and gasps in all the right places.

"Honestly, Padfoot, what in Merlin's name would convince you that holding a stick…?"

I trotted over to my roommates, and plopped down next to them on the warm sand. "Whatcha doin'?" I cooed, peering down at their sandcastle with what I'm sure was a very scared expression.

"Making a sandcastle!" Alice replied enthusiastically. Mary grumbled something unintelligible and slopped some wet sand onto the top of the structure.

"A castle…" So that's what that was. "For who?" I asked hesitantly.

"A mountain troll, that's who!" Mary cried, throwing the glob of muddy sand she held her hand down on the ground.

I frowned. Now…did this mean that the castle was _for_ the troll, or the castle _was_ the troll? Because all I could see was heaping mound of wet sand. Marlene grimaced at me. "We've been letting Mary have her fun," she explained, gesturing toward the mountain.

"It looks like a volcano…_after_ the eruption," I pointed out. The last handful of sand Mary had added dribbled down the sides like black lava.

"_Hmph!_" Mary huffed, and stood fully with her hands at her hips, and her eyes narrowed at me. "Well if it's so awful, why don't you go build your own sandcastle!"

Only then did I notice her dripping wet clothing, and drowned cat appearance. Her dark hair clung to her eyelashes, and her soaking clothing literally hung off her body. The cute red shirt she wore sagged to one side, slipping to expose her shoulder.

"Merlin, Mary, what _happened_ to you?" I cried. My wide eyes roved over her homeless-looking body.

Her eyes narrowed into slits. She jerked her head toward the dock, looking mutinous. "Why don't you ask _him_?" Mary suggested. Her lips twisted menacingly, and for a second I almost feared for "him".

I turned to the left, and scanned the dock. Remus was wearing a secretive little smirk, Peter was watching the exchange raptly, and James looked just as confused as I did. Then my eyes flickered to Sirius. He kept his gaze fixed ahead of him, still dangling that pointy stick over the water.

"Sirius…pushed you in?" I asked hesitantly, glancing at Mary disbelievingly.

"For absolutely no reason!" huffed Mary. She crossed her arms over her chest indignantly.

Alice sighed dramatically, and sank down to the ground. "Sweet mother of Merlin. Frank, rub my back, will you?"

"NO REASON!" Sirius roared, throwing aside his stick forcefully. James caught it with a frightened expression and held on to it for dear life. "NO BLOODY REASON! HOW 'BOUT THIS?" He turned to fully face us, and I squeaked.

"... Jeepers."

He jabbed his finger at his eye, and glared balefully at Mary. One side of Sirius's face was completely covered in black and blue bruises. His right eye was puffy and red, and his nose seemed abnormally bulbous. If I didn't know that their wands were stowed safely in Slughorn's cabin (I'd given the box to him at breakfast) then I would've said Mary had a good go at torturing him.

"It's worse now than it was," pointed out Marlene in a cheerful voice.

"Was that supposed to be helpful?" James asked sarcastically.

I held up my hand to silence everyone. "Would anyone mind telling me what the _hell_ happened to Sirius's face?" My voice was low and dangerous.

Sirius threw his hands up in the air. "She hit me upside the head with a fucking paddle!" he exclaimed. "She ought to be caged, that one!"

Mary sniffed, and stuck her nose in the air. "I _told_ you there would be consequences for making me sit in your lap."

"You could've killed me!"

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head at him like he was a naïve little boy. "Oh don't be so dramatic. You wouldn't have died…just suffered some minor brain damage, is all. No more than you've already endured, anyway."

Sirius just gaped at her. He looked ready to strangle someone.

"I still don't understand why Mary is soaked," I said, attempting to cut the tension in the air and prevent Sirius from doing something rash.

"Well I pushed her in, of course," Sirius explained with a shrug, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Threw _would be more accurate," Mary corrected bitterly. "He _threw_ me in."

"You hit me with an _oar_."

Mary jabbed a finger into Sirius's chest. "_You_ tried to molest me."

"I simply pointed out that the other seat was wet, and it might be more comfortable to share."

James finally came to my defense. "Shut up." His voice sounded incredulous as he shook his head in disbelief.

I stared blankly at both of them for a moment. "You're joking, right? About all of this?" I waved my hands at Mary's wet clothing and Sirius's messed up face. "Seriously. Joke's over. I'm sure Mary slipped and tumbled in, and Sirius just…ran into a tree or something. Right?" I looked around at their dumbstruck faces. "I'm right, aren't I?"

The silence was deafening.

"Er, Lily… I don't think they're kidding…" said James, grimacing at me.

"Oh my God." It suddenly hit me then, and everything they said came rushing back to me in full force. I turned on my roommate. "Mary, you can't just go around smacking people with a wooden paddle! That's assault! You can't do that!"

"He threw me into the lake!" she protested shrilly, waving her arms wildly over her head.

"Yeah, he did… AFTER YOU HIT HIM IN THE FACE WITH A PADDLE!" My hands gripped at my hair, pulling it from my scalp. And I couldn't contain it any longer. I screamed then, a high-pitched sound coming from my mouth. Birds squawked angrily and fled their perches. A forest fire probably started somewhere in the distance. The sand volcano Mary made seemed to tremble and quake before crumbling into nothing at all.

No one said a word.

"Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor," I said calmly, smoothing my hair back into place, and adjusting my shirt casually. "Now. Let's all just try to get along for the rest of the weekend. No more hitting people with paddles. No more hitting people with anything! I'd like to come out of this alive, wouldn't you?"

Eight heads nodded back at me solemnly.

I scratched my head and looked around at the group. "Right. Er, disperse." No one moved. "NOW!" I barked.

They all scrambled to get as far away from me as possible.

I grabbed James by the arm and marched away, towing him behind me.

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Sirius. When I was writing this part, I actually called my friend and asked her what she would do if I hit her in the face with a wooden paddle. The answer wasn't pretty. Anyway, if you're wondering about the stick he was holding, never fear. There's more to come. You're free to take a guess, though! In the mean time… The fact that this bunny is nameless is really bothering me. Suggestions, anyone? I kind of like Geraldo…

Review? If only for my sanity?

Much Love,

Jessie


	10. Damn Tree

A/N: Let's get right to this, shall we? Massive, bone-crushing hugs go out to my awesome reviewers: Darke Wispers, Lkay09, Moonfrost127, Jacki James Criss Potter, PetitMoi207, Joy, YellowMouse, Greengirl17, SilverHeart87, L-U-N-A-654, thebiggestpotterfreak, crazymacky, KenzieAlyssa, Loslote, alicenotinwonderland, Jenn222, elliey black, peacelovebooksx107, Essie, Sidno, WhenTheMoonShines, melody 106, Ranma's Girl1, Almost Genius, and Lily-Evans-James-Potter.

More huge thanks go out to all of the subscribers and favorite-ers. You are all hugely appreciated as well! But if you want your name up on that list, you should definitely review!

Disclaimer: Nearly two months have passed, and yet, nothing has changed, because I still don't own it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Death by Polyester<p>

"Hot damn."

Alice, Marlene, and I all turned to look at her questioningly, but her eyes were glazed over and unfocused. I followed her gaze over to the end of the dock where James stood looking out over the lake. Mary's mouth fell open audibly as he tugged at the hem of his shirt, inching it up his stomach, teasingly almost, before peeling it ever so carefully off that wonderful chest of his in what seemed like an impossibly slow manner. An inch of flesh exposed…two inches…two and a quarter inches…

Merlin, how long could it possibly take to strip off your bloody shirt?

He was doing it just to irk me. I knew it.

At last, James gave his t-shirt one final tug, before letting it fall to the dock in a heap of cloth.

Sweet Mother of Merlin. I nearly whimpered out loud.

Mary sighed wistfully next to me. "What I wouldn't give to be that shirt." Alice nodded enthusiastically along with her.

I shot them both grumpy glares. "Get your own," I mumbled quietly.

But not quietly enough, obviously.

My roommates turned to look at me with quirked eyebrows. "Er, I just said…" I wracked my brain for something intelligent to say. "It looks like James has grown!" Oh God, why did I say that?

Did I imagine it, or did Mary just lick her lips? "In more ways than one," she giggled, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Ugh, I didn't even want to think about what she meant by that.

Alice hummed her agreement quietly. "_Mhm_…"

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" I snapped finally. I couldn't help myself. A blank look crossed her face for a moment. "You know… Frank? Remember him?" I prompted as I waved my hand in front of her.

Her tiny hand fell to my shoulder. "Oh Lily," she sighed, shaking her head sadly. "That doesn't mean I can't appreciate what's in front of me. God didn't put a body like _that_ on this earth to be ignored, now did he?"

Whatever retort I'd been about to come back with was quickly cut off by Mary's hushed squeal. Her hand whipped out and caught my arm with a _whack. _

"Ooh, look! Sirius is about to strip!" she cooed, swaying slightly in place. That starry, dumbstruck look returned to her eyes in full force.

Ignoring her, I glared pointedly at my bruising arm and then back at her. "Um, _ow!_"

She dismissed me with a wave of her hand. "Shhh, I need to focus!"

Merlin, that girl has a one-track mind.

Sirius glanced over at us and winked knowingly, before ripping his shirt off, not bothering to take his sweet time like James had. Even with his perfectly carved stomach, and his roguishly handsome looks, I found that I wasn't attracted to him even in the slightest. In fact, I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from James. Mary, on the other hand, looked as though she was about to faint.

"You're all mad," summed up Marlene with a nod. We all turned to look at her, surprised; she hadn't said anything for the last few minutes. Her eyes, unlike the rest of ours, were fixed on Remus, who sat there quietly reading a book.

"Oh please," I teased, "you're just waiting for Remus to "

"Ohmigod!"

"That's what I thought."

"Shut up, Lily."

Mary nudged my side, and jerked her head in James's direction. "Lils, I think he's coming over here!" she said excitedly. My eyes narrowed at her fingers, which attached themselves to her hair flirtatiously. "Quick, splash me!"

I looked around us, confused. "Sorry?"

She sighed impatiently and gestured wildly at the water. "Splash me! With the water! Splash me!"

"Why?" I asked slowly, stretching the word to its breaking point.

"There was an article in _Witch Weekly_ that said one of the sure-fire ways to get a bloke to notice you is to drench yourself in water," explained Mary quickly. She grinned like this was the best thing since sliced bread. "Brilliant, no?"

I gaped at her, shaking my head back and forth. "No."

Mary just rolled her eyes, and patted me on the shoulder sympathetically. "One day, Lily, you'll understand," she assured me, turning back toward the dock. Her fingers played in her hair, and she fixed a dazzling smile on her face while I glared at the side of her head, willing those conniving little fingers to get stuck there.

James hopped off the dock and jogged toward our spot on the beach, grinning. Water droplets flew from his hair in slow motion as it flapped about, and even from this distance, I could see the water dribbling down his chest… My mouth dropped open, and I swallowed uneasily, trying to keep from drooling like a pathetic puppy dog.

"Damn," Mary swore, shaking her head in disbelief. "Hey, James!" she called in a voice that was much higher than normal as he came within earshot, waving her hand at him.

He looked slightly confused but waved back anyway. "Er, hey, Mary…" Then, much to my disappointment, he turned to Alice. "Frank sent me to get your help with something. Apparently it's a job only you can do…"

Alice grinned wickedly and flounced off toward Frank, while the rest of us looked on in horror. "What kind of job?" asked Marlene innocently. Mary just clapped her on the shoulder and shook her head.

We stood in an awkward silence for a few moments, looking everywhere but at each other. James cleared his throat pointedly, but Mary was too busy drooling to notice. Thankfully Marlene picked up on the hint, and grabbed her hand. "Let's go see what book Remus is reading today," she said excitedly, and towed Mary off to the dock.

I tilted my head to one side, watching as Sirius dangled a stick over the water expectantly. "What _is_ Sirius doing?" I asked James.

"Fishing," he replied with a grin.

My brow furrowed in confusion. "With a stick? Last time I checked, fish ate _worms_, not _wood_." Then under my breath, "Pureblood."

James chuckled, and combed his fingers through his hair. "So…" His lips curled up slightly and his fingers went to my waist. "What do you think about going on a little trip of our own tonight?"

I balked. "A trip of…our-our own?" I squeaked back at him. A blush began to creep up my neck. Moving a little fast, aren't we? One measly kiss and suddenly the options unfold like a picture book.

"Yeah, Remus suggested we stay the night out here tonight," continued James, completely oblivious to my reaction. "There's a fire pit over there already, and it looks like there's plenty of room for nine sleeping bags across the beach up there."

Wait just one minute. Did he just say _nine_ sleeping bags? Why in Merlin's name would we need…? Oh. Right. I took a deep breath and tried to quell the irrational disappointment rising in the pit of my stomach.

"It's just an idea, of course," James added hastily, misinterpreting my reaction to his words. His fingers reached for his hair nervously, before seeming to think better of it and dropping back down to my hip. "A bloody awful one, actually. Never liked that plan…"

Swallowing my hurt pride, I nodded enthusiastically. "No, no, it's a good idea," I assured him, "but we'll have to get permission from Slughorn. He may not go along with it because we're Heads, you know, and we're expected to help."

James just waved this away casually. "They can manage without us for one night, I'm sure."

I raised my eyebrows slightly.

"Well," he amended with a slight cringe, "they might starve, but it's the Slytherins we're talking about here. No one really cares that much, anyway."

"James."

He sighed and let his arms encircle my waist loosely. My hands went to his bare biceps gladly. "If they've got half as many brains as they claim, they can probably figure out how to roast a few hot dogs over the fire. And if one of them falls in…"

"_James!_" I shrieked, swatting him lightly on the arm. But I laughed nonetheless, throwing my head back and listening to the sound magnify above me.

His lips brushed my throat quickly, and one of his hands left my waist to tangle itself with my fingers. "Come on," James said quietly, tugging me toward the trail that led away from the lake. "Let's go ask Slughorn."

I glanced back over my shoulder as we jogged quickly away. "Are we going to tell them where we're going?" I asked, seeing that none of them had even noticed us leaving.

James grinned at me, his eyes twinkling. "Nope!"

My eyes roved his tanned back shamelessly, taking in the way his smooth muscles fluctuated with every step. His arms, too, were dark and obviously muscled in an understated way. Not like Sirius, though, who looked as though he was on steroids. "You really ought to wear a shirt, you know," I threw out, casually brushing up against his shoulder.

He turned to smirk knowingly at me. "Why? Does my being shirtless bother you?"

"No," I shook my head, "but it might save a few unnecessary homicides."

James shot me a questioning look. "Homicides?"

My gaze darkened dramatically as I glared at a nearby tree. "I thought I was going to have to smother Mary in her sleep earlier, with the way she was acting. 'Hey, James!'" I imitated Mary's sickeningly sweet tone, and twirled a lock of hair around my finger. "Merlin, you should have heard her!" I cried, returning to a slightly hysterical version of my normal voice. "She kept going on and on about wanting to be your shirt. Who thinks that? And Alice! I can't believe her! Lecturing me about appreciating God's gifts or some such rubbish…" I scoffed rudely, completely aware that I was rambling, but not having the means to stop. "Honestly, the _nerve_! Doesn't she have her _own_ boyfriend to ogle?"

James raised his eyebrows at that, but didn't say anything. He just smiled to himself while his thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand. "Indeed," he agreed amusedly.

"I hate them all," I decided finally, nodding my head vigorously. "Well, except for Marlene. I like her; _she_ at least isn't a raving lunatic. Completely sane, that one. Although I think it was just because she was enjoying watching Remus flip the pages of his book too much to have a normal reaction. 'Ooh, look, he's on page one hundred twenty-_seven_ now!'. Really, couldn't figure that one out by myself, Marlene. It is sort of cute though, isn't it? How enamored she is?"

"The cutest," agreed James with a roll of his eyes.

I looked up at him and grimaced. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

James just shrugged and struggled to hide his smirk. "Jealousy does that to some people," he assured me sympathetically.

"Jealousy?" I asked suddenly, stopping in my tracks. James continued to walk until my hand slipped out of his. He turned around with a sigh. "Jealous of what?"

"Perhaps jealous isn't the right word…" he mused quietly to himself. I just glared. "_I _just think that you're a bit peeved that other people might find me somewhat…attractive."

"And _I_ think you are utterly mad," I scoffed. Attractive, my arse. "I just don't understand why Mary and Alice had to covet something that wasn't rightfully theirs."

I almost slapped myself. _He's a bloke, Lily, not the last piece of bacon at breakfast_!

"My, my, possessive, aren't we?" James chuckled. His arms snaked around my waist once more and pulled me toward him. "And I don't blame them. I mean, look at me!"

"You're a prick," I informed him as his lips ghosted along my collarbone. My breath hitched in my throat, and I could feel the flames building in my cheeks.

"Mmm, but as you so graciously pointed out," he hummed, kissing up my neck and jaw, "I'm _your_ prick."

His lips captured mine then, and I melted into his body, latching my arms around his neck. My fingers immediately went to work making his hair messier than it already was, while he backed us up. I stumbled over a tree root, momentarily wrenching my lips from his with a giggle. "Whoops," I muttered, glancing down at the offending lump of wood. "Sorry," I said to it.

But James was having none of that. His lips quickly found mine again, and he growled against them, "Damn tree." I let out a little gasp into his mouth as my back slammed into said tree.

Merlin, his hair was soft. "Do you use conditioner?" I asked distractedly. But then he moved his arms to the trunk of the tree by my head, and I was too engrossed to listen for an answer.

I felt bad for the poor tree. This kind of thing probably didn't happen to it all too often. What was it going to tell its wife tree? And what if that bush my foot was buried in happened to be the tree's child?

My fingers grudgingly detached themselves from James's hair, and moved to explore his shoulders, back, and stomach. I sighed happily into his mouth. "I love Quidditch." Not true, of course. I'd only ever been to one Quidditch match, and that had been in first year. It Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, and it was absolutely _pouring_ rain. About fifteen minutes into the match, some bloke was shoved off his broom and came flying into the stands. He landed right on top of me, and broke my arm. He wasn't injured at all. After we got out of the Hospital Wing, the arrogant bastard actually _thanked_ me for breaking his fall, and asked if I wanted his _autograph_. I promptly smacked him.

I felt like the tree was going to open up and swallow me whole any minute now. A knot on the trunk was digging into my back uncomfortably, and I was sure my hair was caught in the bark, but I didn't say anything.

How long had we been snogging anyway? Five minutes? _Ten _minutes? I couldn't tell. My mind was so muddled; I could barely tell if I was standing upright. And why was everything suddenly spinning?

"James," I panted loudly, pulling my face away from his. His lips went right to my neck. My chest heaved embarrassingly, and I let my head fall back against the tree. "Merlin." I laid my hands flat against his warm stomach and gave him a little push.

"No," he replied stubbornly, nipping lightly at my ear.

"My lungs can only take so much, James," I said, trying to ignore my trembling spine, and jelly-like legs. His arms dropped away from the tree, and I was able to step away from him.

With my arms braced against my knee, I took the opportunity to inspect James, and make sure that no one had been harmed. Except for the swollen lips and mussed hair, he looked fine. More than fine, actually, but looking like that got us into this, so I wasn't about to say differently.

"How do I look?" I asked, turning around in circles as he appraised me. James grimaced, and helped pick the bark from my hair while I dusted off my back. I smoothed back my hair, and patted my cheeks lightly.

"Exceptional," James answered with a grin. "And myself?"

My eyes raked over him quickly. God-like. Sexy as hell. But I didn't say either of those things. I just shrugged. "Eh."

He chuckled, and put one hand on my hip and the other on my cheek. His hazel eyes seemed clearer and deeper than ever. "C'mere," he murmured and I gladly reached up on my tiptoes to press my lips to his gently. They lingered there for a moment, before I sank back to the ground.

"To camp?" he asked huskily.

I intertwined our hands and nodded. "To camp."

"Are you sure I look okay?" I asked James for the hundredth time, fidgeting with my top as we stood on the porch of Slughorn's quickly constructed cabin.

He shot me a look. "Lily, you're asking permission to sleep on the beach tonight, not asking him to marry you. Not that the answer would be any different," he added grumpily.

"Well, yes, but you're sure I don't look like…you know!"

"Like you've just been thoroughly snogged?" suggested James with a smirk. I nodded curtly. "I'm positive. Besides, he'll probably be more focused on the fact that I'm not wearing any clothing on the upper half of my body."

Right. "Sorry to crush your hopes, but I don't think he goes for that sort of thing."

James just glared at me.

I took a deep breath, and then released it. "Okay, I'm ready," I announced, and I lifted my fist to knock on the cabin door.

"About bloody time," James muttered under his breath.

The door flung open to reveal a jovial Proffesor Slughorn looking plumper than ever. "Oho! Lily, my dear, it's so good to see you! Do come in!" I frowned to myself. Was it normal for a teacher to act this way toward a student? I'd just seen him a few hours ago at breakfast!

James cleared his throat loudly, and stepped out from behind me. "Hullo, Professor," he said with a polite smile.

Slughorn looked surprised to see James behind me. "James, m'boy! What brings you here?"

"Well, Professor, we were just coming to ask "

"We were just coming to ask for your permission to spend the night at another little camp site just a ways up the trail there," I cut across him smoothly, pointing toward the trail from which we'd just come. "We think it would be a wonderful opportunity to bond with our fellow Gryffindors and get a taste of the outside world that we'll be facing alone in just a few short months." I batted my eyes quickly for emphasis.

Slughorn quirked an eyebrow, and continued to pat his stomach happily. "Of course, of course!" he wheezed. "But what're the rest of us to do?"

"Erm." I shifted slightly from side to side, looking down at my feet. Sing songs and dance merrily around the campfire?

"Honestly, Professor," James spoke up quickly, "I think the rest of our classmates would be glad to get rid of us for the night! They would welcome it!"

James and Professor Slughorn chuckled together like old friends while I stared at them in shock. Slughorn grinned and squinted creepily at us. "Too right you are, Mister Potter. Too right you _are_."

Was Slughorn agreeing with the assumption that everyone hates us?

"So, is that alright, then?" I asked hesitantly, "If we stay overnight at…the other place?" I didn't want to give away too much, just in case he had the urge to come spy on us in the middle of the night. Not that he would be willing or able to walk that far.

"I don't see why not! It would be a _wonderful_ learning experience," he said, nodding his head enthusiastically. "Just don't tell Minerva," he added with a wink. And with that, he retreated back into the cabin, shutting the door on us.

I turned to James robotically. "Well that was…"

"Easier than I expected," he filled in the rest of my sentence. "Come on."

James went off to collect the supplies we'd be needing for the night, while I went to work collecting all of our sleeping bags. It couldn't be too difficult; I had my wand, after all.

My wand! I grinned, and pulled it from the waistband of my shorts. Raising it in the air, I summoned them. "_Accio sleeping bags!_"

Much to my horror, thirty-six plush sleeping bags came flying out of their respective tents and toward me. With wide eyes I watched as they hurtled full-force at my poor face. "Oomph!"

The force of the thirty-six flying sleeping bags knocked me off my feet, and sent me careening toward James, a few feet away by the plastic containers. His arms wrapped snugly around my stomach just before we hit the ground. There was just enough time to let out a sharp gasp at the impact, and then…all of the sleeping bags landed on top of us. Of course.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried as I struggled to free myself from the dark pile. It was harder than I thought it would be; thirty-six sleeping bags are extremely heavy. James groaned loudly beneath me. My head broke free of the darkness, and gulped. James was nowhere to be found. What if one of the sleeping bags choked him and he suffocated? I could just imagine the headlines: "Death By Polyester". How tragic.

"James!" I cried frantically as I threw the bags aside as I tried desperately to dig him out. His head suddenly popped up from beneath a blue bag, and I jumped back, startled.

"I think I broke something," mumbled James. I immediately dropped to my knees and began prodding him like I saw Madam Pomfrey do after our meeting with McGonnagal.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked gently, stroking his hair.

"Everywhere," he moaned.

"Oh dear…" I continued poking around, watching for the places he winced. Oddly enough, never once did I notice him show any signs of pain other than his incessant moaning. "Are you sure you're hurt, James? Nothing seems to be broken…"

He nodded pathetically. His voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "It hurts, Lily," James whimpered. "But I know what you can do to make it better."

"What?" I continued to run my fingers through his hair, letting my hand rest comfortably on his bare chest. "Just tell me what I can do."

"You can kiss it better."

Bloody hell.

* * *

><p>AN: Guess who was selected for early entrance to Pottermore? This girl! Along with every one else who participated in the Magical Quill contest… Anyway, the amount of hours of sleep I have lost over this stupid chapter should be criminal. And the next chapter too, which is still not written. Gah! The world is out to get me, I'm telling you.

But you know what would really help? Reaching the 200 hundred-review mark with the chapter. We only need sixteen more reviews to get there! That would be beyond fantastic. The county fair is coming up where I live… Maybe I should register this bunny for show. ;) It certainly is quite fat.

Did anyone else get into Pottermore early? My username is GhostFlame125. I actually like it. Do you like yours? Feel free to share it in a review! Yeah, that was a lame attempt to solicit more reviews from you guys. Don't judge me. I'm a hoarder.

Much Love,

Jessie

P.s. I'm not really a hoarder.


	11. Strawberry Lip Balm

A/N: Alrighty, here we are again. I was originally going to post this chapter yesterday, but then the trip we had planned was canceled so I figured I'd wait until Friday, and now the trip is back on, so you guys get this two full days early! How exciting. But you deserve it because you're such awesome reviewers! Speaking of reviews… There are two hundred and six of them! Aah! Infinite thanks to: Anita Simons, Almost Genius, maximumpotter101, I-Siriusly-Love-Black, Jenn222, AshleyPotter, jg13145, SilverHeart87, peacelovebooksx107, Gred the unicorn, thebiggestpotterfreak, Ranma's girl1, TheHollyWand, Lkay09, crazymacky, PetitMoi207, elliey black, Mental-Craze, KenzieAlyssa, Loslote, Frenzied Warrior, and MoonFrost127.

Crazy.

Disclaimer: I have graduated electricians hitting on me in my own house. JK Rowling as millions of _worshipers _all over the world_. _I see a clear difference here, don't you? Oh, and "The Big Toe" does not belong to me either. I just made a few slight adjustments.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Cherry Lip Balm<p>

"I just don't understand," announced Sirius, looking confused and slightly putout.

Mary snorted. "Well there's a shock."

I sighed, and threw my hands into the air. "Merlin, Sirius, what's there to understand? You're roasting a marshmallow, not advertising tolerance to Voldemort!"

"Well maybe if you'd stop using words like _roast, _and _embers_, and _slowly_, I'd understand how to make a bloody whore!" he protested, jabbing the metal rod in his hand at the ground. Remus snorted loudly into the pages of his book.

"It's called a _s'more_, Padfoot," corrected James with a smirk. "Say it with me, _s'more_. Good! One more time, _s'more…_"

I yanked the rod from Sirius's hands and rammed a marshmallow on the end. "Sirius! You put a marshmallow on the rod, and you stick it in the fire!" I screeched, shoving the roasting rod back into his grip. "That's all!"

He brought the marshmallow up to face and inspected it closely. "Lily," he whined, looking at me over the marshmallow, "You got sand on my s'more!"

"Just stick it in the fire, Black." Before I stick _you_ in the fire, you great arse.

"Like this?" he asked, shoving the end of the rod right into the heart of the flames. I grimaced, and let my head fall into my hands.

"That's just…perfect," I said, shaking my head at him. "Brilliant."

James reached his hand over and rubbed it in soothing circles, willing the idea of pushing his best mate into the fire pit from my mind. I peeked through my fingers, watching Sirius pull it from the fire and stare at it curiously.

"Er, is it supposed to be on fire?" he asked, wrinkling his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes, now eat it just like that," Mary said from across the ring of benches. She nodded enthusiastically when Sirius shot her a doubtful look. But he didn't do it. He just sat there, staring at it, entranced by the dancing flames and charred marshmallow. "Aw, pity," added Mary when the marshmallow grew so gooey it could no longer hold itself on the metal rod and dropped to the ground.

A few logs down, Alice giggled as she smashed a perfectly roasted marshmallow in Frank's face. He opened his mouth to say something, and she took the opportunity to shove a block of chocolate in with the melting marshmallow. Mary watched the couple, looking absolutely disgusted, even though she was the one googly-eyed over James and Sirius earlier.

Marlene stared at them enviously, glancing longingly at Remus every few minutes. He sat there, oblivious to her obvious desire, still reading that blasted book of his. I wanted to yank it from his hands and toss into the fire as fuel.

Sirius grabbed a flashlight from the box of supplies James and I brought over, and clicked it on, holding it up to his face. "Boo."

"That was scary, Black. Almost pissed myself right then," Mary deadpanned, blowing out her flaming marshmallow with one big puff of air.

Next to her, Peter chuckled nervously, and I knew her words offended him because he actually _had _been about to pee himself.

I grabbed a marshmallow from the open bag next to me and wedged it onto the end of my own roasting stick far enough down so it wouldn't slip off the tip, but close enough to the end so I could slide it off easily enough. I kneeled on the sand next to the fire pit, and reached the rod into the bed of the fire, under a burning log. Sirius watched me carefully the whole time.

"Scary story time!" Sirius sang, waving the lit flashlight about. "I'll go first!"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Oh, joy."

When I pulled the marshmallow out of the fire (after three minutes and seventeen seconds) the surface was perfectly golden-brown, slightly bubbled up, and the edges around the top were a deeper brown color. I slid the marshmallow off the rod, and onto the graham cracker and chocolate.

"This one is called 'The Big Toe'," Sirius announced, tilting the flashlight up toward his face again, casting an eerie glow over it. "Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Sirius…"

James's eyes followed my movements with evident craving as I slowly bit into the s'more. A quiet groan sounded deep in his throat, and I giggled, leaning my head towards his. I took another bite, my eyes never straying from his. My teeth pulled and stretched the marshmallow to its tearing point while I sat there, entranced by the shadows and light dancing in his eyes. I licked my lips unconsciously, totally unaware that Sirius was still droning on about some little boy with his same name.

"You're killing me," James whispered huskily in my ear as I finished off the s'more. Little tingles raced up my spine, and despite my bulky sweatshirt and the heat of the fire, I couldn't suppress the shiver.

"One day, the tyke was digging at the edge of the garden behind his house-"

"There's no garden at the back of Grimmauld Place," Peter interjected, clearly confused by this new piece of information.

"Pete, this story isn't _really_ about me," sighed Sirius. "This boy isn't half as good-looking or talented in all of life's areas."

"But, why—?"

"So little Sirius was digging in his garden," Sirius continued, ignoring Peter's protests, "when he found something large and rather lumpy. He stared at the object, wondering what it could possibly be, and then he heard something."

I scooted closer to James and rested my head against his shoulder. His arm immediately wound around my shoulders and tucked me into his side. My fingers twisted themselves in the hem of his sweatshirt, and he pressed his cheek against the top of my head. So softly I couldn't be sure what was really happening, his lips brushed against my hair.

"Now Sirius was always a pretty bright kid, so he scampered away from that garden and into the kitchen to show his horrible mum what he found. He held the lump of flesh up to her, and she screamed, dropping the pot of boiling water on her ugly, wrinkled, fat-"

"Er, Sirius?" prompted Frank curiously. I looked over and noticed that Alice was in a similar position with Frank as I was with James.

Sirius raked his hand through his long, black hair, and nodded curtly. "Right, er, where was I? Oh, she dropped the pot of boiling water on her foot, yes. So, she screamed and pointed her abnormally bony finger at the object in her darling son's hand. 'Tha-That's a ' and then a dirt-covered zombie tripped blindly into the kitchen. 'Where's my tooooeee?' he groaned, feeling around for his missing big toe."

Marlene cringed and wrinkled up her nose. "His big _toe_? That's _revolting_."

Sirius glared at her, and huffed, "I'm trying to tell a story here."

"Well, you're not doing a very good job of it," sniffed Mary, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly.

I looked up at James, and opened my mouth to complain about their constant bickering, but promptly shut it. He was watching them argue with a small, fond smile on his lips. His hazel eyes glowed in the firelight, and they twinkled blissfully behind his wire-rimmed glasses. I resisted the urge to reach up and brush the fallen hair from his face.

"I think we could use more firewood," I hinted abruptly, interrupting Sirius and Mary's latest argument. I hopped up from my perch on the log, and looked around. "The fire is looking a bit, erm, small." Mary tilted her head to one side suspiciously and glanced pointedly at the roaring fire, but Alice understood well enough. She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and smirked at James and I.

"Don't forget your slingshot, James!" Marlene piped up helpfully, handing him the weapon cautiously. "You never know what could be out there!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Remus smile charmingly at Marlene, and her return the smile with a shy blush, batting her eyelashes slightly. I grinned and gave her a discreet thumbs up.

"Er, thanks, Marlene," said James, taking the slingshot from her hands, struggling to smother his grin. He raised it at her, like he was making a toast to her thoughtfulness. "This will, er, come in handy out…there."

"But I didn't get to finish my story!" complained Sirius, pouting at us pathetically. "You'll miss the best part!"

"Good," snorted Mary, rolling her eyes.

Sirius turned to face her angrily. "You insufferable munter!" he gasped dramatically.

Mary looked as though she was about ready to tie her scarf tightly around his neck and light it on fire. "_Excuse_ _me_?" she screeched, springing to her feet. Her hands were balled into tiny fists at her side.

Alice rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Oh, Merlin."

"_I'm_ the insufferable munter? _Me_? I can't _believe_ you!"

I winced at the stream of obscenities flowing freely from Mary's mouth, and hooked my thumb over my shoulder. "We'll just be going now…"

James grabbed my hand and began tugging me behind him toward the forest. Our arms were stretched out as far as they would go as I struggled to keep up with James's quick pace, which seemed more like a jog to me. My bare feet slipped in the sand, and I clutched his hand tighter to keep me from falling over my own feet.

"Wait, James!" I called in a hushed voice. "Can't…run…short…legs!"

He pulled me into the dark cover of the trees, and slowed to a stop. "Was that really…necessary?" I asked between gulps of air. That's how out of shape I was.

James just chuckled throatily, and pressed me up against the nearest tree. _Praise Merlin_, I thought as his face closed in on mine.

"New rule," I panted loudly a few long minutes later as I buried my face in the crook of James's neck. I was still pressed up against some blasted tree, the "task" completely forgotten. Our heavy sweatshirts, and James's shirt was discarded in a nearby cluster of bushes. My fingers roamed his chest and stomach freely. "No more shirts."

James raised his eyebrow suggestively, and reached for the hem of my tank top. "I think we can make that work…" he muttered, and his rough fingers brushed against the exposed skin of my torso.

I grabbed his hands and moved them back to my hips. "Let me rephrase that," I said hastily, "if you _ever_ so much as think about wearing a shirt in my presence, I will personally make sure your broom is fed to Giant Squid. Do I make myself clear?"

He flashed me a grin, and lifted his head to place a chaste kiss on my lips. "Sure thing, Boss." My face slipped into a pout when he pulled away all too soon. "They'll wonder where we are," whispered James softly, tracing his thumb across my cheek.

"Easy enough to explain." I hooked my arms around his neck and pulled myself up on my tiptoes. "There was a freak storm over this one section of the forest, and a tree collapsed, pinning us both beneath it until a group of highly trained Aurors found and rescued us two days later." His eyes sparkled happily behind his wire-rimmed glasses, and I pressed my lips against his gently. "The end," I murmured.

James chuckled in my ear, and the sound sent tingles down my spine. "Or we could just tell them the truth?" he hinted, quirking one eyebrow. I couldn't tell whether he was joking or not, and I immediately froze.

"The-the truth?" I stuttered, pulling away slightly. Oh Merlin, those words coming from James Potter's mouth were never good. The last time he told the "truth", he ended up on top of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, professing his love to me in song. And then there was yesterday, when he basically informed me that I was not capable of handling said "truth", and I am an incredibly flawed human being.

Not in those exact words, of course.

James nodded, smirking slightly at me. "The truth," he repeated.

"That I lost my strawberry lip balm and we had to comb the entire forest floor on our hands and knees in the dark?" I suggested hopefully, giving him a dazzling smile.

"Mm, that's what that is." His tongue flickered over his lips quickly, tasting the strawberry Chap Stick and chocolate from the s'more I'd eaten earlier.

I pulled the little tube from my pocket and dangled it in front of his face. "Want some more?"

James smirked, and ducked his head in towards mine. "Yes, please," he mumbled, capturing my mouth once again. My lips curled into a smile against his as I wrapped my arms around his neck and tugged him to me.

He wrenched his lips free and promptly attached them to my neck, leaving me to play with his hair happily. He muttered something unintelligible against my skin, his hot breath sending shivers through me.

"Sorry?" I asked distractedly, too busy marveling at the texture of his messy hair. Honestly, how could something so disheveled and unkempt be so freaking _soft_? It just didn't make any sense!

My whole body seemed suddenly cold as James lifted his head to look me directly in the eye. I tensed seeing the seriousness in his hazel irises. "What?" I murmured, tracing the contours of his cheekbones calmingly. "What's wrong?"

"It's just I just…" James raked his hand through his hair nervously. He began pacing the ground in front of me, muttering to himself about the time. I glanced at the watch on my wrist, and furrowed my brow. It had only been thirteen minutes since we left the others at the fire pit. Surely he wasn't worried about them already.

He turned to me with a sudden determination, and I raised my eyebrows at him, ready to inform him that it wasn't even ten o'clock. "Lily, I love you," announced James confidently.

I rolled my eyes. "James, they're fine-" I stopped short as his words finally seemed drift across the few feet separating us to me. "I'm sorry, could you…repeat that?" I asked, scratching my head. Surely my mind is just playing tricks on me. He couldn't have actually said…

"Lily, I love you."

Crap. I took a deep breath, and then let it out. "That's what I thought you said," I breathed, rubbing my temples with my fingers. "That's a, er, very strong word, don't you think?" James didn't say anything; he just stood there, watching me carefully, ready to stop me if I tried to bolt.

Love. Who knew four little letters could have such an impact? And it wasn't just a light, friendly punch on the arm. Instead, I felt like someone just hit me square in the chest with a bloody Blasting Curse. And judging by the way my throat seemed to be closing up tightly, and the night sky pushing in on the trees, closing us a tight box, it wasn't just a petty argument between mates. "Love" was a lot more like a full on duel between all of Slytherin and Gryffindor.

I looked around frantically, feeling the air pressing in on my lungs, taking the breath from my throat. "You love me?" I croaked out, my voice cracking. James nodded seriously, still studying me with a watchful eye. "Holy mother of Merlin."

The world was spinning dizzyingly and I felt like I was going to faint. "Oh my God." I ran my fingers through my tangled, bark-encrusted hair. James continued to stare. My back was pressed against that same tree. The clouds were pushing down on the treetops. It was utterly claustrophobic.

And so I ran.

James's voice called after me, begging me to stop, apologizing profusely, but I kept on running. My vision blurred and blanked out intermittently, and I vaguely wondered if I was having a stroke. Was that even possible? Having a stroke at the ripe age of eighteen?

Merlin, I haven't run this fast in ages! I craned my neck back to check if James was still chasing behind me. He wasn't. But oddly enough, I wasn't relieved like I thought I would be. Instead, there was this crushing sense of disappointment rising in my chest. I frowned and turned back around.

"Gah!" I let out a shrill shriek as I spotted a cloaked figure on the very edges of the trees around me, and dug my heels into the ground. Almost immediately I recognized who it was by the slumped shoulders, and too-large black cloak.

"Lily." Snape slid from the safety of the dark trees. I took one look at him, and turned right back around. "Lily," he repeated.

I shook my head, walking briskly away from where he stood. "Snape, now is really not the best time…"

He stepped quickly in front of me. "We need to talk," he said slowly, his lips forming each letter individually.

Gritting my teeth together, I pursed my lips, and spat back, "No, we actually don't."

"Lily."

Merlin, how many times was he planning to say my name in the space of two minutes? It wasn't helping his case at all. Mostly his redundancy was just pissing me off. What was he hoping to accomplish by repeating my name to me over and over again?

I sighed and tried futilely to step around him. "Snape, please move," I pleaded, my voice taking on a hysterical edge. I could feel the outburst coming on, and God help whoever is in my path when it does happen.

"I love you."

I sucked in a sharp breath. It was just my lucky day, wasn't it? Two blokes proclaiming their love for me within ten minutes of each other. Surprisingly enough, though, that tummy-turning, just-got-hit-with-twelve-different-curses-at-once feeling that I got when James uttered those very same words didn't come.

"Don't say that," I said quietly, shaking my head back and forth solemnly. "You shouldn't say something you don't mean, Severus."

"But I do! I love you, Lily!"

Just like James did with me after he unleashed those three little words, I studied Snape carefully. I felt like I was seeing a piece of him for the first time. A heart. Maybe I'd gotten through to him after all.

I gave Severus a watery smile, and shook my head once more, before turning my back on him and walking away.

* * *

><p>AN: You asked for more Severus, you got him. Not to worry, this small little interaction is only a taste of what is to come. There will be plenty of Severus to spare by the time I'm done with this story.

Many of you are probably wondering, _why is Jessie so obsessed with reviews_? Well, there are two reasons: every author wants to feel like his or her story is a success, me included. To those who are graced with thousands of reviews, two hundred is an insignificant number. But I have this very flawed, horrible system. When I am looking for a story to read, I judge it based on two things: summary and number of reviews. I know, it's a terrible thing to do. Especially because I'm always saying "some of the best stories don't have as many reviews". What can I say? I'm totally contradictory. A good story averages about ten reviews per chapter, so I'm all about having twice the amount I'm "supposed" to have.

And the second reason… Well, there really is no second reason.

With all of that being said… Review? =D Remember, fat bunnies are happy bunnies!

Much Love,

Jessie


	12. Matter of the Heart

A/N: Ho-ly crap. I wish you guys could have seen my email inbox this week, because I'm pretty sure you nearly crashed it. I don't even know if that's possible, but a few more emails from and I'm sure it would have gone kaput. With that being said, I owe so much to all of my awesome reviewers: NikiJane, M. Pond, ToxicAndTheFluff, ladyoftimeandangels, Real Men Play Quidditch, sugarrush12, imsuchanut, Marissa Sorrows, Loslote, istolethecookie, Elliey Black, AshleyPotter, Jenn222, KenzieAlyssa, avatarluv97, I-Siriusly-Love-Black, Frenzied Warrior, she-who-can't-be-named-online, SilverHeart87, Ranma's Girl1, Greengirl17, PetitMoi207, Almost Genius, Aurora White, hahahahahehehahahaha4ever, Nightlight753, Gilbertpritchard, Elaine, Lkay09, and Sasha.

I am absolutely delighted with all of the new names up on that list. And for everyone who subscribed or added this story to their favorites (because there was a lot of you!) thank you so very much! Of course, to all of you who have stuck with this story from the very beginning, I appreciate it more than you might think!

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: My friend always says I am Jo using Polyjuice Potion, but I assure you, this is not the case. It's just me, Jessie, playing around with my favorite characters from my favorite books.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Matter of the Heart<p>

My head positively ringing with the echoes of James and Severus's words, I stumbled clumsily through the forest, brushing my fingers against the surrounding trees as I struggled to stay upright. The tears I'd worked so hard to hold back in front of Snape spilled over, and I wiped furiously at my cheeks. Everything was so muddled in my head I didn't even know what I was crying _for. _The tears began to fall more rapidly and I finally let myself succumb to the emotions building in my chest.

I slid down the trunk of a nearby tree, landing with a muted _thud_ at its base. I pulled my knees to my chest, and I cried. I cried for my stupidity, for my best friend who I'd tried so hard to save from this evil fate. I cried remembering the devastated look on James's face when I ran from him. But mostly I cried because it fucking _hurt_.

As it turns out, all that bullshit I'd ever given Marlene over those trashy romance novels was just that-bullshit. "No one actually feels physical _pain_ when their heart is broken, Marlene," I'd say, rolling my eyes at her and that stupid book. But apparently those authors know exactly what they're talking about when they rant about the gaping hole in some broken-hearted bint's chest.

There was a hole. And it hurt like nothing else in the world.

I sniffled, and brushed away the tears with the back of my hand. "Merlin, Lily, stop _crying_," I whispered half-heartedly to myself. My voice sounded dry and hoarse to my own ears, even though I'd used it clearly enough just minutes before. _Save some for the rest of the angst-ridden teenage girls out there._

And then I had the nerve to crack a smile at my own stupid joke. I shook my head, wearing a wry smile, and stood up, brushing the dirt and leaves off the seat of my pants. I took a deep, luxurious breath and then let it out again. "Shoulders back, butt under," I muttered, following my mother's choice advice. _How can you expect anyone to give you the time of day if you don't even have to confidence to stand up _straight_?_ her voice screeched into my ear. And that's exactly what I needed someone to give me the time of day. More specifically, I needed James to give me the time of day so I could tell him just how incredibly sorry and screwed up I was.

I pulled my wand from my sleeve and pointed it at the black night in front of me. "_Lumos."_ The tip ignited and cast an eerie glow upon the trees around me. It was almost less scary with absolutely _no_ light. That way, if something were able to sneak up on me, I wouldn't even have time for the fear to set in.

"Lily?"

I froze. Did I just hear my name? Mother of bloody Merlin, what if it was Snape? He'd wonder why my face was puffy and my eyes were red, and then he'd ask some stupid question, like where was I going. "Yep, sorry, Snape, can't talk right now. I'm actually on my way to tell the bloke who professed his love for me right _before_ you did that I'm a cold, heartless bitch who didn't actually mean to run away from him. I just…thought I saw a bear."

That would go over well.

_Jesus_, emotions make me odd.

"Lil? Are you there?" I immediately relaxed my tense grip on the wand. No Snape, just Alice. For a moment I considered putting my light out and seeping back into the shadows with no one the wiser, but decided against it at the last minute. More chance of running into someone I didn't particularly care to chat with that way.

With a resigned sigh, I lowered my wand to my side as Alice approached me, followed by a grumbling Mary, and worried Marlene. "Merlin, doesn't that wand have a lower setting? Bloody blinding, that is," complained Mary, shielding her eyes from the bright light.

"Oh, Lily, what happened?" asked Marlene, rushing toward me with her arms wide open. My lips quivered as the tears threatened to boil over again. "James came back rather upset and wouldn't tell us anything, and then _you_ didn't return right away…"

My ears perked up slightly at the mention of James's name. "How did you know where I was?" I inquired into Marlene's shoulder as she continued to squeeze the life out of me.

"Well, James pointed us to where he last saw you, of course."

Mary shook her head disbelievingly. "I've never seen that bloke so worried. Not even when our Seeker was knocked out during a match against Ravenclaw last year." Apparently this was a pretty incredible feat. James was more worried about me than a _game_.

"I'm so stupid," I blubbered, holding my face in my hands. Marlene took this opportunity to envelope me in another hug. Mary shifted from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable with all the emotions bubbling up.

Alice reached for my shoulder. "Lily," she began softly, "please tell us what happened. What did he do to you?"

_Told the truth._ The words lodged themselves in my throat, and I choked. The tears poured over my cheeks, hot and sticky.

"Do I need to accidentally hit him in the face with a bludger at the next Quidditch practice?" Mary offered eagerly, grinning widely at the idea. "Because I can do that, captain or not. Just tell me how long you want him out of commission. Three days? A week?"

My laugh came out as a sob, and Mary immediately began backtracking. "Oh, too long? Well, I suppose I can just make it a gut-shot, maybe break a few ribs… He'll be in and out of that hospital wing in a day!"

"Mary!" barked Alice, shooting her a look.

"I like that idea," Marlene admitted, much to our shock. The three of our heads snapped over to her, mouths hanging open. "What? If he hurt Lily…"

I shook my head back and forth vigorously. "No," I wheezed, patting my chest with my hand, putting all the blame on myself. "No, it was me."

Everything of Mary's seemed to relax from excitement to disappointment: her shoulders, her expression, even her arms seemed to sag a bit more than usual. "Should I attack _you_ then?" she asked, visibly confused.

"_Mary!_" Alice exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air, exasperated.

"He said he loved me," I announced through the tightness in my throat, interrupting their inevitable argument. Three mouths gaped at me. I focused on wiping the tears away with the back of my hand, avoiding their eyes.

Mary's mouth opened and closed over and over again, trying to figure out how that left me crying and James upset. Marlene smiled wistfully, no doubt wishing she and Remus were the ones in that situation, or maybe thinking how sinfully romantic that was. Alice just raised her eyebrows at me.

Sure enough: "Explain to me why you're crying…?" Mary said, squinting at me through one eye like she just couldn't see clearly enough.

"Because she ran away," piped up Alice knowingly, folding her arms over her chest, and fixing me with a pursed lip look.

I grimaced back at her.

"And with her luck, something much less fortunate probably happened after that," Alice continued, waving her hand casually, "like, I don't know, getting attacked by a pack of bats or something."

"It's a colony," I corrected her with a frown, "and no, but you're very close."

Mary groaned loudly next to me. "Please don't tell me Snape found you then." When I said nothing, she made another moaning sound. "Oh Lord."

"Well what did he do?" demanded Alice, latching her fingers onto my arm, squeezing it until the skin began to morph into an unappealing shade of purple.

I just barely shook my head from one side to the other, eliciting another tortured noise from Mary, and a shake from Alice. "_What?_" cried Alice. "Just tell me what happened already!"

The sound of my gulp echoed in my ears. I'm sure it looked like I was going to puke to an outsider. "It seems…he and James operate on similar wavelengths."

I think I've finally rendered both Mary and Alice speechless, which is quite an accomplishment I think. Marlene remained silent, just looking extraordinarily perplexed. This didn't surprise me though, because she'd been wearing that same face since I first told her that James used the infamous L-word.

"I'm confused," said Marlene, finally speaking up. Her brow furrowed as she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. I raised my own eyebrows, prompting her to continue. "Why…would James say he loved you? I mean, maybe he does, but collecting firewood hardly seems like the perfect time to make that sort of proclamation."

Oh, Merlin. Was I really going to have to explain that?

Thankfully, Alice picked up that task instead. "Mar, they weren't _actually_ gathering up wood for the fire. There was already a huge stack piled up by the trees."

"But…"

"They were snogging," said Mary bluntly.

"Snogging? But they're not even dating!" Marlene exclaimed, looking like she might explode with the complexity of everything.

Mary didn't seem too concerned with this knowledge; she just turned to me and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "As good as is rumored?"

A traitorous smile tugged at the corners of my lips. I bit down hard on my lower lip to keep from breaking into a grin, and nodded enthusiastically. "Better," I assured her, sounding too close to one of his swooning fan girls. It was disgusting. "Much, much better."

A tiny sigh escaped Mary's mouth. "I wonder what snogging Sirius would be like," she mused, tilting her head curiously. I half expected drool to come dribbling out of the corners of her mouth.

"Why don't you go find out," I suggested with a smirk and a casual shrug. "I'm sure he'd be plenty willing to assist you. Just tell him you're conducting a survey."

Her eyes twinkled brightly as she quirked an eyebrow at me. "You sly dog. I see you've been spending far too much time with James doing God knows what."

"Just stating the obvious, is all."

"But do you love him?" came Marlene's quiet voice suddenly.

Mary perked up. "Sirius? Oh, Merlin no. I don't even know what love is. Except for what my mum and dad told me when I was younger. 'You see, when two people love each other very much…'" she imitated, patting Alice on the shoulder like she was the young Mary.

Alice rolled her eyes and swatted Mary's hand away. "She wasn't talking to you, you dolt."

"Well she certainly wasn't talking to _you_. We all know that you and Frank love each other a bit too much, especially after that little display in the canoe this morning."

Was that really only a few hours ago? It felt like years had passed since then. James and I went from shyly avoiding our feelings to snogging against trees and then all the way to professing his love for me in that time. What takes most normal people days or even weeks to get to we cover in the space of twelve hours. That can't be healthy.

"Lily?" prodded Marlene gently. "Do you love him?"

My eyes wheeled around wildly. "I don't know!" I cried frantically. Did I love James? I definitely fancied him; there was no question about that. I fancied the pants off that boy, and I admitted as much last night in the tent before it collapsed on us. Could simple feelings progress to love in that short of time?

I looked to Alice for help, but she just shrugged and offered me a sympathetic look. "Lil, no one can tell you except yourself. What does your heart say?"

What does my heart say? What kind of question is that? "I don't know," I snapped, "it's a little quiet these days." Too bruised to function, although that's no one's fault but my own.

Alice raised her eyebrows, daring me to go there with her. To snap at her when all she was doing was trying to help. I felt myself deflate, and all the hot air went rushing out of me.

"I don't know," I repeated, more subdued this time, shaking my head. "Is it possible to love someone after just one day? We just kissed this morning for the first time, for God's sake. My brain doesn't function at this rate of speed!"

"Maybe that's the problem," said Marlene, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. She seemed genuinely puzzled by this predicament.

"That Lily is slow?" asked Mary.

I glared at both of them. "I am not _slow_, thank you! My brain just doesn't process these things as well as most other things…"

"I think what Marlene is saying," explained Alice, rolling her eyes at us, "is that you're brain isn't handling this is because it's not a matter of the brain."

I frowned. Not a matter of the brain? The brain is the center of everything! It controls what I think, feel, do… Doesn't it? "But then what is it a matter of?" I asked, feeling very lost in this conversation.

"The heart."

Well, lucky for me, my heart was battered beyond repair at the moment because of something my stupid brain did. Wait just one minute…

"Oh, Merlin," I muttered, slapping my palm to my forehead.

All three of them chorused at once, "What?"

"Merlin, Merlin, God dammit, Merlin," I swore, shaking my head viciously. "Damn, hell, Merlin."

"Lily?"

I had to go find James.

"Really, as much as I love listening to you ask God to damn Merlin…"

And then, for the third time that night, I ran from someone who cared for me. Although, with these three, I doubted they minded much.

"Aw, look, our little Lily is growing up!"

Bloody damned hell.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is disappointingly short, I know. It originally included Lily's search for James and a very important conversation between them, but it didn't flow well at all, so I'm leaving that for the next chapter. But I did try to include some Mary/Sirius for all of you who requested that last week. There will be more to come, I promise. Also, starting this past Monday, my life became very hectic. School starts on Tuesday, so my free time is about to dwindle from rare to non-existent. I have never gone more than a week without updating, and I intend to keep that up, but if you don't hear from me for more than that, please put the sharp knives away. It's not for lack of trying!

I'm going to the county fair this weekend, and I'm going to pick out the biggest, fattest, fluffiest bunny rabbit I can find, but I'm willing to bet this one (Gerald, I think is the decided name) is twice its size. Let's keep that up, shall we?

Review! (:

Much Love,

Jessie


	13. Everything Happens For a Reason

A/N: I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve this life. I don't deserve you guys. For those of you have been following this story, you'll know that I update every week without fail. Unfortunately, this week, I failed. And I am so incredibly sorry. Turns out, teachers aren't very kind on this first few days of school (-_- 133 math problems on the second day of school? Was that really necessary?). I'm just very glad it is Labor Day and we get a day off of school here in the US, because I would never have gotten this chapter out to you guys otherwise. With that being said, I hope you're not too pissed that this is not the happy, make-up, make-out chapter you were all hoping for.

Let's get right to it, shall we? My reviewers for the week: peacelovebooksx107, KenzieAlyssa, Jenn222, Frenzied Warrior, Essie, TheHollyWand, Aurora White, sugarrush12, istolethecookie, SilverHeart87, OttoIsMyDog, Lkay09, elliey black, Prongsie101, Moonfrost127, And Pidgeons Fly354, (unknown), and XritaskeeterhatersX.

Much smaller list than usual… But I am in no position to complain, am I? Anyway, huge thanks to all of you reviewers and everyone who subscribed or added this story to your favorites list! I got a massive amount of emails from this week. It made me feel loved (:

Disclaimer: It still belongs to Jo. Unless, of course, she sold it recently, which I somehow doubt she would do.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Everything Happens For a Reason<p>

I would've loved to make some sort of dramatic, speedy exit, but alas, those things were never as easy as they seemed. About ten feet from Mary, Alice, and Marlene, I realized I had absolutely no clue which direction I was headed nor the direction I needed to go toward. I skidded to a halt and turned around, taking in my surroundings with wide eyes.

"Er…"

Alice raised her eyebrows at me. "Lost?" she asked, a smug smirk playing at the corners of her lips. She didn't offer me any help, and neither did Mary or Marlene. Maybe they didn't know either?

"Everything looks the same in the dark!" I whined, stomping my foot childishly and folding my arms with a frustrated huff. "Why are you laughing at me?"

With a roll of her eyes, Mary shook her head and muttered, "You're hopeless." But she pointed to her right, past where I was standing without another word.

I barely had time to throw a thank you over my shoulder before sprinting off in the direction Mary pointed me. I sincerely hoped she wasn't jerking my leg, and this really was the correct way back to the beach. Sprinting, though, was never my forte. After a minute or so, I paused against a tree and leaned forward to catch my breath. My chest already ached, and the feeling was made even worse by the present gaping hole in my heart.

"Must Keep Going…" I panted through my teeth, pushing myself away from the tree and back down the skinny trail that I didn't think was a real trail. "Stay…positive…"

My eyes slipped close and I ran blindly through the trees, quietly praying that those pesky trees that kept popping up out of nowhere would have to decency to go around me. When my feet hit the soft sand I almost fell to my knees in relief. Merlin knows I couldn't have made it another few minutes. My legs wobbled unsteadily from the tenth of a mile I just ran as I stumbled down to the fire pit.

The previously roaring fire was just barely burning now, and the marshmallows and chocolate were now abandoned. The roasting rods were propped up against the log benches, pointy ends down in the sand (Remus's idea, I'm sure). But James was nowhere to be seen. I scanned the beach and the water (Sirius _had_ suggested skinny dipping earlier…) and finally spotted a few dark blobs on the dock. My hopeful heart began to flutter rapidly as I made my way clumsily to them.

Remus saw me first. He turned to face me when he heard my footsteps behind him, and the look on his face was not promising. He raised his eyebrows at me, frowning, and grabbed Peter by the collar and began towing him away. Pete sent me a scathing look while he was being dragged back to the beach. Sirius was much less tolerant of my presence. I smiled hesitantly back at his scowl, but he didn't waver. I took a little step back when he stood fully and crossed his arms in a menacing sort of way. The veins in his forearms pulsed, warning me to stay far, far away.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the black head of hair shake ever so slightly, and Sirius glare at it. Then the hand belonging to the same head made some complicated gesture and Sirius finally relaxed his stance. He purposely bumped his shoulder against mine as he brushed by, and I stumbled back a few steps.

After a minute or two, I glance over my shoulder to make sure he wasn't standing right there behind me, and slipped off my sandals. "Sorry about that," apologized James quietly as I lowered myself onto the dock next to him. He didn't turn to look at me; he just stared out over the dark lake with the moon reflected in its surface.

I shook my head slowly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "No, I understand," I whispered, staring a hole in the side of his face.

We sat in silence for quite a while, our knees just a few centimeters apart, legs swinging above the water. I watched James from the corner of my eye, and wondered what he could have possibly been thinking about. The moon was nearly full. Poor Remus would be forced to transform soon, and I couldn't help but think it was lucky the full moon wasn't during the trip.

Amazing, isn't it, how a simple floating orb can impact so much? Remus's whole life was changed because of it. The water caressing my toes, the wind, climate all of them affected by the moon.

I opened my mouth to ask James some stupid question at the same time he opened his. "What do you think of?" he asked suddenly, still not turning his eyes toward me. His voice got quieter. "When you kiss me, I mean."

Oh my.

I wracked my brain for something intelligent yet honest to tell him. What _did_ I think about? I remembered thinking about that bloke who broke my arm during a Quidditch match, and the family of trees and bushes I kept stepping on. I also thought about Petunia and Vernon's ridiculous mustache, and how I had it so much better than her.

"Erm…" I squirmed uncomfortably next to him. What could I say? _Oh, well, Vernon's mustache has come to mind, and breaking my arm that one time…_ "I don't really know," I shrugged, my face positively burning.

"Bollocks," scoffed James, "the average human experiences around one to five thoughts per second, and over fifty-thousand thoughts each day. So I'm you can come up with _something_."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Remus told you that, didn't he?"

His face colored immediately. "You're avoiding the question," he mumbled, looking down at our feet swinging above the water.

I looked out over the lake, watching as the water rippled slightly where I fish must have jumped. "I compare, mostly," I whispered into the night air. I shivered as the breeze whipped my hair from my neck. "I compare you to my sister's fiancé, and Charles, and everything, really. Sometimes I wonder why it took me so long to come around."

James looked at me then, with the moon glinting off his glasses and shining in his hazel eyes. He looked at me like he'd never seen me before. And I stared right back. "And you? What do _you_ think of?"

He glanced away quickly, and gulped. His eyes flitted back and forth between me and an interesting tree across the lake. "I don't think you'll like the answer very much," hinted James, wearing a lopsided grin.

My mind quickly jumped to the dirtiest thing imaginable, and I let out a little groan. "Oh, Jesus. Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking_?_"

He chuckled and raked his hand through his black hair. "Sorry," he said, flashing me another smirk.

Oh Merlin. I felt the little innocence I had left in me crumble to pieces. Now I was plagued with _those_ images for the rest of my life. Not that they were entirely unpleasant…

"I know you don't believe me," said James after a few minutes of silence, "but what I said earlier is true. I do love you. I have since I was thirteen when you lent me a quill in Potions." He smiled wryly, remembering. "Sirius thought I had lost it, because I couldn't stop talking about how red your hair was or how green your eyes were. I've always associated you with Christmas, did you know that?"

My head felt much heavier than usual as I shook it side to side. I watched him tilt his head back and stare up at the stars. Everything seemed so surreal. This, us, sitting on a dock, talking about our feelings…it wasn't normal. And everything felt so different than it did before. Someone had hijacked carefree, lighthearted James's brain and was talking for him. Something was making him tell me all of this, and it wasn't him. This wasn't James.

"Not because of the red and green-well, partly because of that-but mostly I thought you were an angel sent from above or something," he continued, still smiling at the sky. "Remus said it wasn't healthy, the way I put you up on some imaginary pedestal, and worshipped the ground you walked on, but I was sure that was the way to get you to pay attention to me. You ignored me, though, acted like I wasn't even there, and I had to do _something_ to get your attention. So I started acting out in class, showing off. In fifth year I realized I wasn't the only one with my eye on you, and I tormented anyone who showed the slightest of interest. Snape, especially."

His eyes found mine and gave me a sad smile. "At first it was just because I wanted to claim my property, but then it just became sort of a fun way to pass time. It was wrong, I know that, and if I could go back and change it, I would."

"I wouldn't," I announced after a long pause.

"What?"

I just smiled and lightly brushed the hair from his face. "Everything happens for a reason." Merlin, that was sappier than I intended it to be.

James sighed, and combed his fingers over his head again. "I hope you're right," he said, eyeing me like he couldn't quite believe that just came from my mouth.

I tossed my hair haughtily, and scoffed. "I'm Lily Evans. I'm _always_ right."

He rolled his eyes. "It's a wonder your broom can even get off the ground with a head that large," he mimicked in a much higher voice than usual, turning his nose up at me, and huffing.

"I do not sound like that!" I protested, shoving him playfully in the arm. I laughed, though, glad to have joking James back for the moment.

"Oh right, I forgot. You're voice is actually a bit more nasally. Like this." He plugged his nose with his thumb and forefingers, and repeated, "I'm Lily Evans. I'm _always_ right."

I elbowed him hard in the side, and muttered, "She's _your-_" I stopped mid-sentence, and blushed furiously. The shift in the mood was palpable.

"My what?" James's eyes bore into mine with an intensity I'd never seen before. His irises seemed to be darkening by the second. They were no longer hazel, but black.

I gulped. "Friend," I finished lamely. "She's your friend."

His eyes were definitely black now. "_Friend_?" he asked harshly, hopping to his feet. "Is this how you normally act with your friends? Do you usually shove your tongue down Alice or Mary's throat at every chance you get?"

"James…"

"Or maybe that's all this is to you," he continued, his voice escalating with each word. "Maybe that's all I am: a friend you can use for your own pleasure. Is that it? Is that why you keep stringing me along like this?"

I pushed myself up off the dock, shaking my head. "No, James, that's not how it is."

"Then tell me, Lily. Tell me how it is."

I stomped my foot angrily, and folded my arms across my chest. "I _fancy_ you, okay? I fancy the bloody pants off you! Is that what you wanted to hear?" I shrieked, hating him for making me give up those few words.

"No. That's not what I want." He was getting closer. Why was he getting closer?

My throat tightened uncomfortably. I really hate letting people this close to me. "What, then? What do you want to hear, James?" My voice, which I intended to sound strong and stubborn, came out choked and broken.

"You don't love me."

I shook my head at him. "I never said I didn't, I just didn't say I _did_."

"Of course you couldn't love me," continued James, "not when you still spend all of your Goddamn time saving _him_."

"What the hell are you talking about, James?" I asked, planting one hand on my hip.

"You love Snape."

Sweet mother of God, what was he _on_ about? I rolled my eyes. "You're wrong," I assured him, shaking my head. "I don't love him."

"Then why do you look so unsure?"

_I don't look unsure, you stupid bastard!_ "Sure, I _care_ about him, but I don't _love_ him. He was my best friend for years, James! I'd be mad if I just let him join the Death Eaters without a second thought!"

"Prove it."

I rolled my eyes. "This is ridiculous, James. I don't need to prove that I don't love someone."

"Don't need to or can't?" he challenged, raising his eyebrows at me.

I threw my hands into the air, completely exasperated. "Fine! I'll prove it! Are you happy now?" I snapped, throwing a glare over my shoulder as I began walking back down the dock.

"Ecstatic."

Oh, Merlin. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>AN: My, my, we are in trouble… :p Frenzied Warrior, I think you're going to really enjoy the next chapter, since it was partly inspired by you! Actually, I think everyone is going to like it. I hope so anyway. It's going to be a blast to write, I can tell you that. Anyway, please don't persecute me for this incredibly short, awful chapter. Geraldo would really appreciate having an author to write the meal plans that get him food. Just saying. Speaking of Geraldo… Do you guys know what would be fantastic? Getting up to 280 reviews on this chapter, so we can reach three hundred by the last chapter! Oh, I almost forgot! Next chapter is the last one! (: Can't believe that nearly slipped my mind.

Feed the bunny rabbit! We've got to plump him up so he can make it through the winter. Unless, you know, his kidney's fail before then.

Much Love,

Jessie and Geraldo


	14. Knee Deep In a Puddle of Love

A/N: Holy Moley. I'm so sorry this has taken two weeks to finally get out to you guys. Life has been incredibly hectic as of late, and school is as demanding as ever. Let's just say I cannot wait for Thanksgiving break. Only two months to go! Anyway, I have a long list of reviewers to thank so let's get right to it, shall we? My awesome, fabulous, hugely entertaining friends: mayannabeth, ToxicAndTheFluff, SilverHeart87, XritaskeeterhatersX, Pokoton, Mental-Craze, istolethecookie, JuJu Kitten, Kenzie Alyssa, elliey black, Jenn222, Lkay09, Aurora White, avatarluv97, peacelovebooksx107, crazymacky, Nightlight753, MedzR3, sugarrush12, Heimarmene, Frenzied Warrior, Almost Genius, TheHollyWand, theUnknownMarauderette, OttoIsMyDog, Aimee, Greengirl17, LilyLolaLulu, Anonymous, Lily-Evans-James-Potter, Izzy Lois Skywalker, AshleyPotter, and finally, Moonfrost127.

I can't even begin to express how thrilled I am with the outcome of this story, and I have you guys to thank. "Roughing It" never would have been what it is without all of you helping me out. I hope you all have had as much fun reading this story as I have had writing it, and I would like to thank each and every one of you for your support.

With that being said, I present to you the final chapter of "Roughing It"… (:

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Knee Deep In a Puddle of Love<p>

"You know, I'm not really sure why you needed to follow me," I muttered, marching down the dark trail with one hand fixed tightly on my wand and the other buried in my coat's pocket.

James just shrugged and grinned sideways at me. "Lily. How am I going to be sure you really proved it if no one is there to witness it?"

"Relationships are built upon trust, James," I pointed out with a cheeky smirk.

"I thought we were 'just friends'?" he shot back, raising his eyebrows. "No wait, let me rephrase that. I thought we were just very _close_ 'friends'?"

Oh yeah, close friends. Close friends that established a no shirt rule. Close friends that like to back each other against trees. "A friendly relationship is still a relationship, James," I snapped, glaring at the light cast in front of me. Stupid git, pointing out the technicalities no one even cared about.

"_Right_," sang James, drawing out the word.

He was about three quarters of a second away from getting punched in the nose by one testy redhead. I ground me teeth together and continued to glower at the ground in front of me.

"So…"

I rolled my eyes. He couldn't stand a few short seconds of silence, could he? "What?"

"Do you have a plan?" asked James, turning to glance at me with a concerned frown.

"Pssh, of course I have a plan," I muttered, shaking my head. "I'm…the queen of plans." I grimaced and glared up at the stars. The queen of plans? Merlin, that was the stupidest thing I'd ever heard.

"Can I hear it?" he prompted, smirking at me like he knew I really didn't have a plan.

"No!" I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him. "It's a secret."

He raised his hands in mock surrender, eyes wide, and mumbled something I couldn't hear. "Touchy, touchy," James said under his breath.

We stepped into the familiar clearing and looked around us. It was mostly dark; dim lights shone in a few tents though it was way past curfew. My eyes wandered over to where Slytherin's dark tents were pitched, and I could feel James watching me. I didn't know which tent belonged to Snape, or if he'd even be inside of it, but I had to give it a try.

I chewed on my bottom lip, forehead creased as I stared at the group of tents, willing Severus to pop out of one. James reached for my fingers, and curled his own around them gently. His dark eyes searched my face.

"Lily." He gave my hand a soft squeeze as he spoke softly in my ear. "You don't have to do this. This is stupid. I never should have challenged you to do something like this."

I didn't have to do it. James told me so. But then why did I still feel like I was obligated to prove that I didn't love him? And then I understood: I was never doing this for James. I was doing it for myself. No, I didn't love James not yet, anyway but I knew were could never be just friends. And that's why I was doing this. I needed to prove to myself that there was no one else, as cheesy as that sounded.

I gave him a small smile and shook my head. "It's okay." I nodded toward his empty tent. "I'll probably be a while," I hinted, glancing pointedly at the tent.

He gave my hand another squeeze, and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. A pleasant tingle crawled up my spine. "Saying 'I love you' right here probably wouldn't be the best idea, yeah?" he asked with a weak chuckle.

I shook my head meekly and watched his retreating back as he disappeared into the tent, then took a deep breath and faced the row of tents in front of me. There must have been some sort of spell for this kind of thing, but I was too nervous to recall it at that moment. I crept up to the first tent and ever so carefully, peeled the rain fly away from the back window.

"Sev?" I whispered into the plastic window, holding my lit wand up to the window. I peered into the cramped sleeping quarters and promptly let out a hushed squeak. Holy mother of Merlin, that was definitely _not_ Severus. I wasn't exactly sure who it was or what gender, but he-she was certainly not a peaceful looking sleeper. Even in a deep sleep the unknown person looked positively _murderous._ He-she probably snored in Unforgivable Curses.

I carefully replaced the plastic cover and backed away from the tent…right into something rather bony and thin. Another squeal escaped my mouth, and I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from full-out screaming at the poor thing.

"Lily?" a dark voice asked curiously. A cold, white hand reached for my elbow to spin me around.

"Oh," I breathed, smoothing my hair back nervously, "Severus. It's you." My stomach twisted and knotted and mangled beyond recognition dropped to my toes. I clasped my fingers together and attempted at least a pleasant grimace. "So, er…how have you been?"

He should probably have smacked me for that one. I cringed as he lifted his black eyebrows at me. His lips didn't stray from their thin line, and it was very obvious I was not going to get an answer from him. I really didn't need one anyway. Barely more than an hour ago, I'd basically told him to take his love and shove it where the sun doesn't shine. How did I think he was going to be?

"So…" His fingers itched to his left arm, and I couldn't help but stare. He noticed my gaze and tugged his sleeve further down. I reached for his forearm, and whispered, "Does it hurt?"

Snape slapped my hand away quickly. "Don't touch it!" he hissed menacingly, and for a second, I didn't see the boy with the oversized clothing or the greasy hair or the hunger for knowledge in his eyes; I saw the Death Eater.

I lowered my eyes, and muttered a quick apology. He shifted from foot to foot, his eyes wheeling around the clearing, searching for any potential danger, I guess. "What's your job?" I asked quietly, playing absentmindedly with my fingers. McGonnagal told us to tip the scales, and I had no intention of going back to Hogwarts after this trip without something to show for it.

His Adam's apple was bobbing in his throat, and for just a moment his eyes paused their erratic flitting to look at me. "That's none of your business," he sneered, and his eyes immediately went back to scanning the clearing.

I pursed my lips, and ground my teeth together impatiently. "Sounds like a wonderful job you've got then. Can't even tell the girl you _love_ about your line of work," I spat. It was a low blow-especially the way I said the L-word-but if something was going to work on him, that would be it.

He turned his head toward the trees and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "You wouldn't want to know" to himself. He shook his head doubtfully, his eyes dark with something I couldn't quite put my finger on. "Doesn't matter," said Severus in a low voice.

I folded my arms over my chest and let out an offended huff. "I beg to differ!" Compared to his, my voice sounded like a yell.

He let out a sizzling hiss and glanced at the tents next to us. Everything seemed eerily quiet for a moment, except for the muted snores coming from Slughorn's cabin all the way on the other end of the clearing. I could almost hear James holding his breath in his tent, waiting for me to come back.

I lowered my voice and glared right at him. "How can you say that, Sev? It most certainly matters! You realize what you're doing, don't you? You're helping that…that bastard! You're helping him murder innocent people just because they're different. What happens when he sends you after _me_, Severus?" I whisper, begging him to see my side of things. "What are you going to do then? Are you going to kill me too? Or are you going to let Avery or Mulciber have me?"

The muscle in his jaw jumped as he gritted his teeth together. "That's not going to happen," he said forcefully, more to himself than to me. "It's _not_."

I shook my head sadly. "It will happen. It already is."

"No," he said again, shaking his head feverously. "I love you. He will understand that. He won't…"

"Yeah, he sounds like a really understanding bloke," I agreed dryly, raising my eyebrows.

"But…I love you," repeated Snape, sounding genuinely confused.

I smiled wryly. "Prove it," I echoed James earlier words. He just stared at me blankly. "Prove it."

His brow furrowed in confusion, and I used the opportunity to my advantage. I lunged.

Kissing Severus was exactly how I thought it would be and entirely different at the same time. Stilted, awkward, soft. He didn't kiss me back, or maybe he did, and I couldn't tell. Either way, he was clearly inexperience in this particular area of life. The only things touching were our lips, and I was pretty sure my eyes were wide open the entire time. There was nothing. No spark, no passion, nothing. It was the complete opposite of snogging James, and almost unpleasant.

"Lily?" a confused voice called at the same time as another voice said Severus's name.

I wrenched my lips away from his, and turned toward the voice. James was walking our way, looking hurt, mutinous, and absolutely lost all at the same time. I scratched my head, wondering how I was going to get myself out of this one. Severus didn't take his eyes off me as Mulciber himself approached from behind.

James's arm wound around my waist as I reached for my wand, pulling me away from the two Slytherins. "What is going on?" he hissed in my ear. I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I proved it," I offered weakly, sinking against his chest.

"What is this?" barked Mulciber, glaring at James and I with such hatred I expected to wilt and turn to dust at his feet.

Snape continued to stare at me, beseeching, as he wiped his lips off with the back of his hand and flung the germs away. He grimaced sadly at me, and shook his head ever so slightly. "Stupid Mudblood bitch," he spat, glancing back at Mulciber, looking for his approval.

Mulciber let out a high-pitched cackle that nearly drowned out my infuriated gasp. James swore loudly, and practically threw me to the side. "You fucking bastard!" he shouted, charging forward, fist at the ready. I let out a scream as James's fist connected with Severus's nose with a loud crack.

"Oh, Christ," I whimpered, watching Snape stagger back toward Mulciber, blood gushing out of his nose. Well, if it wasn't broken before, it definitely was now.

Muttering an encouraging "blood is for the weak", Mulciber pushed Severus back toward a very angry James. His face was red, his glasses skewed, and his knuckles were white. He cocked his arm back, ready to throw another right hook at Snape.

"James!" I screeched, latching onto his arm, holding it back. "Stop!"

He turned to face me, wide-eyed, mouth agape. "Didn't you hear what he called you?" asked James incredulously.

I smiled softly and touched his cheek. "I'm sort of used to it by now," I explained with a careless shrug. The words weren't what hurt: it was the person who had said them. I cupped his face with my shaking hands. "Just let me take care of it, yeah?"

James glanced over his shoulder at the Slytherins and lowered his voice. "Lily, I let him get away with it in fifth year, and I'm not letting this go again."

Smiling, I assured him, "Me neither."

He raised his eyebrows at me suspiciously, but moved aside. Holding my wand tightly in my hand, I stalked past James. "Clean yourself up, Snape," I snapped, flicking my wand at him, washing the blood off his face. "100 hundred points from Slytherin house for insulting the Head Girl."

"Of course you wouldn't take any away from your angelic boyfriend for assaulting a fellow student," sneered Mulciber, spitting at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fifty for backtalk."

I could just imagine the looks on the faces of all the students back at Hogwarts watching the little emeralds drain from their container. We were probably going to have a lot of explaining to do to Dumbledore when we got back, but the students would be pleased.

"Oh, and one last thing," I continued pleasantly. Shifting my wand to my left hand, I dragged my hand back and let it spring forward to connect with Snape's cheek. A resounding _smack_ echoed through the clearing. "Have a nice life, Severus," I said, turning on my heel.

"That looks like it hurts," I murmured quietly, brushing my fingers over James's red knuckles. We sat across from each other on our plush sleeping bags in the cramped tent. The others had followed us from the lake back to the campsite with all of our things, somehow knowing we wouldn't be camping out after everything that happened. Mary, Alice, and Marlene had excused themselves to Emmeline and Dorcas's tent. (The two had been mysteriously missing from the past days' activities, but assured us they'd been behaving themselves).

James offered me a small smile. "It's not so bad," he said, grabbing my fingers and holding onto them. "How are you?" His hazel eyes bore into mine, searching.

I shot him a questioning look. "I'm fine…"

He raised his eyebrows doubtfully at me. "Lily, as much as I hate him, he was your best friend. You can't be fine after something like that." When I didn't answer, he let go of my hand, and began pacing the length of the small tent. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have forced you to do something like that."

I rolled my eyes. "James, stop it."

"I'm a bloody idiot, aren't I? You've only been telling me that for years, and I just now understand why. Sodding hell. You hate me, right? Merlin, you hate me. This is all my fault. Damn it. You hate me."

Watching him mutter to himself, I pursed my lips to hold back my grin. "Shut up."

"Sorry?"

"I said shut up!" I exclaimed with a disbelieving laugh. "You are _not_ an idiot-well, some of the time you are, but that's not my point-and this is _not_ your fault. Well, if you weren't so ruddy charming we probably wouldn't be in this position in the first place… But again! That's not my point." I shook my head, and patted the spot he'd been previously sitting. "Here, sit down. Now listen to me. You told me before that I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to. But I did it anyway. I did it because _I _needed to know. And I'm glad I did."

James stared at me for a while, tilting his head to the side. "You don't love him." I shook me head eagerly. "But you don't love _me_ either…"

Oh Merlin. Here we go. "James! I only just realized I bloody _fancied_ you two days ago! Things don't work that quickly!"

"Still," he muttered, hanging his head.

I sighed. "Jesus, how do I explain this?" I glanced around, looking for something to help me out, but nothing came. "If love was a…puddle-"

"Dear mother of God," groaned James, burying his head in his hands.

I shot him a stern look, and continued. "If love was a puddle, I'd be about knee deep right now. And with every minute I spend in the rain, this puddle is growing, but instead of fetching an umbrella and getting the hell out of there, I wade in a little further…and then a bit further…until I'm drowning. Maybe with some help, I can get out, but I'll never be completely dry again."

I paused and sneaked a peek at James's face. He was staring at me like I had gone completely mad. He gulped, opened his mouth to say something, and immediately shut it again. This went on for a few moments before he finally worked up the nerve to say something.

"Did you just compare me to rain?"

_Avada_ me now. "That's what you got out of that? Really?"

James fell backward onto the sleeping bag and let out a bark of laughter. "I'm sorry, it's just-you make love sound so _depressing_!"

I pursed my lips and leveled him with a glare. "James?"

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

James grinned, and reached his hands out to cup my face. "Gladly," he murmured, pressing his lips against mine.

* * *

><p>AN: That is all for now, lovies! (: I just want to say one last thank you to everyone who reviewed, subscribed, or added this story to their favorites list. It truly has been a pleasure. As for Gerald, I think he's going to be put on a very strict diet after this chapter. But I know he's very grateful to all of you for being so wonderful to him these past few months.

How do you feel about one last hurrah for Gerald and me? Review!

Much Love,

Jessie


End file.
